Purposeful Existence
by AmethystCreates
Summary: Akito Sohma doesn't believe anyone can understand him, but what happens when he meets someone just as empty and cold as him? Can these two help each other see their lives aren't so meaningless afterall? Male!Akito X OC. Don't like, don't read. Rated for language. Prologue is OC-centered. Akito to appear in first chapter after prologue. Written for fun.
1. Prologue

_Prologue: Introduction_

Life is a pain in the ass. You're born, you're forced to endure decades of dealing with people's idiocy and corruption, you're subjected to horrid illnesses and backstabbing friends, and you die. Most people disappear from the earth with no trace left behind other than their children who will follow the same path. Yet everyone continues about their day like they have all the time in the world and as though they don't have that inevitable end awaiting them.

And then there's me. I've been aware of these things since I was a child. I danced on the verge of suicide for many years. My first best friend betrayed me at the age of seven. I was bullied for my physical 'irregularity' that no one understood was hereditary. Instead I was outcast for looking different. As such I developed a speech impairment from never speaking to anyone outside my family. My silence was so strong many people I went to school with genuinely believed I was mute. I'll never forget the look on that promiscuous girl's face when she heard me speak for the first time right before she graduated. The notion is still amusing to me to this day. Oh what simpletons they all were. Too consumed in drugs and sex to be able to comprehend that perhaps some people just don't like to speak unless they feel there's a probable reason.

But despite my hesitance to utter a word, I was expected to recite speeches to my classes. Due to my inexperience with speaking or dealing with people in general, as you can imagine I stuttered and choked a few times out of nervousness. My face burned with the heat of ten suns until I could finally sit down, after even. This of course led to more isolation and being made to feel stupid and unlovable. All the friends I made in high school talked about me behind my back. I became a cold person. My face was devoid of all emotion. Many people became afraid of me. I was never mean. I was distant. But of course, teens are so narrowminded that unless you're overly joyful and hug or sleep with every person you see, you're the meanest bitch in existence! I didn't care, and I still don't. After graduation I never heard a word from anyone again, and honestly, would that have been different had I an army of friends? No, it would just cause more sorrow. So really, just worrying about myself and getting through the days did me a favor. I never hurt anyone, I just kept to myself. Rumors spread like wildfire, but no one had proof. I was just an empty husk of a person sitting in the back of the room that everyone knew was one of the smartest despite everything. Afterall, not everyone graduates with a 4.0 GPA and has numerous colleges contacting them months before graduation. Yet the bullying never ceased. Heh, what a funny twist of events it would be if they walked into an interview someday and found out I would be their boss. Ah, the expressions on their faces would be grand! Note to self: always have a camera handy.

"Oi! Amethyst, it's time to go!"

My name is Amethyst, and I'm an asshole.

 **AN: Hope you don't mind OCs :p**

 **Can't wait to dive into this story *rubs hands together evilly* this gon' be fun!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

"Look, I'm just saying, you're never going to get married if you don't start responding to guys that flirt with you."

"I don't recall saying I wanted to marry, and why should I respond to some guy drinking a beer that's clearly just trying to lure me into his bed? Maybe if someone was sober when complimenting me, I'd take it seriously. Besides. You know how I feel about alcohol."

"I know, I know... I can't help but feel you should lower your standards, Amethyst. You've set the bar too high."

"No. I set the bar right where I want it and I'm perfectly content if that means I remain single my entire life. Why should I lower my standards and sacrifice my happiness and ease of mind? Plus is it really so much to ask that the one I'm with is a virgin like me who holds the same values I do, and doesn't drink their life away? I don't want to think about my partner having been with others. It's gross."

"Fine fine. But don't cry to me when you're 40 and still single."

"Ha! Don't worry. I won't. I'll be perfectly happy with my pet cockatoo and cat, living my life how I want to without being tied down."

"Have it your way."

My black-haired colleague opened the door to the pet store and motioned with her arm for me to go ahead. "Ladies first."

"What, so you're a man now?" I smirked at her teasingly as I walked inside. "I didn't think you were that way."

"Haha, you're funny, jackass. You know damn well that's not what I meant, and besides you are more feminine than me."

"I'm not the one with ten pounds of makeup on my face."

"No but you do like to sew and design clothing. And coordinate outfits. And draw. And wear jewelry."

"Granted."

I turned down the bird food aisle, searching for a new swing for my budgie since the little monster chewed her old one to bits... And of course they were on the top rack, impossible for short-ass 5' 1/2" me to reach.

"Why do they put the more common toys on top where no one can reach them. I mean come on-"

I turned, expecting to see my friend standing there but instead spotted her chatting with some guy near the check-outs. I snorted before turning back to the toys. Can't take her anywhere without her seeking a new boyfriend.

I sighed after nearly a minute, glancing around for an associate or a step stool or something to be able to grab my prize awaiting me. I blinked and made to walk out of the aisle, immediately bumping into something. "What the-" I stumbled back, grounding myself before opening my eyes to stare at the person who had decided to stand so close to me. "Why are you-" I was met with deep brown eyes belonging to a ludicrously tall blonde man.

"Woah, hey there, Toots. I'm married. But I'm flattered you found me so attractive you had to press yourself into me." My confused gaze quickly turned disgusted, my nose scrunching as I narrowed my brows. Did this asshole seriously just say that? Either he was fucking stupid and didn't realize it was an accident, or he was fishing for a reaction. From my experience with men, I'd say it was the latter.

"What the hell- listen. I just want a toy for my bird. I didn't know you were there because like a friggin' creep you stood ridiculously close to me but just out of sight. What? Were you staring at my ass and wanting to make a grab for me?" I smirked and tilted my head mockingly, thoroughly enjoying the shocked-shitless expression on his face. "Afterall, what would someone like me want with someone who has to pretend to be married to make themselves feel attractive?" I shifted my eyes to the 'wedding band' on his finger. He had the gold part turned to the outside, but I could see the green tarnish of a fake 600 yen ring that had been washed too many times. "You're not fooling anyone with that child's five second shop project. So unless you want me to report you for harassment, I suggest you try your luck elsewhere. This lady would sooner snap your dick in half than suck it."

The nervousness in his eyes flashed with terror before he quickly turned on his heel. "Gomen- I'm out of here. You'll never get a man with that attitude." And with that he was off. I couldn't help myself, the booming laugh rippled from my throat as I covered my mouth.

"Like I'd want one!"

"That was impressive. I imagine his ego will be bruised for a few days." My laughter hitched in my throat at the sudden chilly voice floating into my ears. The voice was cold, dead almost, as though the bearer had been through hell their entire life and refused to show emotions to keep themselves distant and mysterious. Or maybe that was just overanalyzing. I had a habit of doing that.

I turned my head behind me to the man standing there. Everything about him screamed dangerous. His hair was as black as night, his bangs falling over his equally dark eyes. The clothes he adorned himself with were no better, so pitch black it seemed as though all light was consumed by his existence. It was unreal.

The enigma of a man tilted his head and smiled almost condescendingly. "I meant that as a compliment. You wanted something out of reach, ne? I'll get it for you. Your display was amusing and admirable enough I don't mind doing you a favor."

Arrogant prick. Of course.

"Er... Thanks I guess? I was reaching for the swing up there." Without uttering a word this strange person snatched it off the peg and held it out towards me, his onyx eyes burrowing into mine. I forced a smile and took the small trinket from him. "Arigatou."

"So you like birds?"

"Hai. I own a budgie, or rather, she owns me I guess I should say."

"Interesting." Normally I would've just fidgeted with something before uttering a final thank you and leaving, but despite this man's treacherous disposition, I didn't feel right doing so. Like the awkward person I was, I sifted through my brain to find some semblance of a conversation starter.

"Ano... I take it you do too?"

"I suppose you could say that. We have many canaries living around our estate that we feed. Of course ordinarily I send one of my cousins to retrieve the food, but as it happens, he's too involved with his girlfriend these days. Some loyalty. So I'm stuck coming here myself to buy it." I could hear the disdain, the...betrayal in his tone. I guess that phrase 'it takes one to know one' is correct in some ways. Afterall... Not many people would be able to see this cold demeanor was some sort of guard. I didn't know what he was protecting himself against, but if I had to wager, I'd say he'd been betrayed by someone he trusted and was secretly seething inside.

"Well, hopefully your cousin will be back before long-"

"Akito, are you done here? You know it's dangerous for your health if you're out in public too long." A steady voice rescued me from this awkward conversation. Looking to my left I was met with a tall, dark haired man with his bangs covering one of his eyes. Must be either living out his goth phase or has some form of injury.

The man I had been conversing with - Akito? - faced him.

"Hai. So sorry for causing you a delay, Hatori. I was just having a nice little chat with this lovely young woman." Sarcasm dripped from his tone like a thick chocolate syrup. I hated him. How dare he?

Dark eyes locked onto mine again and I found any opposition I was going to give quickly diminished. I knew when to pick fights. And let's just say that if looks could kill, this guy could easily make me drop dead in a blink of an eye. "In all the fun I never caught your name. Perhaps we'll see each other again. Unlikely." He gave a mocking snort with an equally supercilious smirk, "but who knows? Honor me with the knowledge of your name if you please so I may remember you should our paths cross."

I furrowed my brows. I couldn't believe this asshole was speaking to me like I'm some sort of scum. Who did he think he was? Forget being cautious.

"My name's Amethyst, and for your own sake I recommend you don't speak to me in that tone again." Like hell was I going to be treated like dirt. Did this jerk want his nuts ripped off?

Akito laughed but quickly stopped himself, bowing politely but pompously. "Of course, of course. My apologies, Amethyst- _sama_." He turned and proceeded to walk off. "Bye now."

What a fucking- I stormed over to the checkouts, grabbing a bag of budgie food on the way. I don't care, screw my diet. After I left here I was going straight to that ice cream place a few streets away. It never fails to calm me down and the last thing I need is another day ruined because of jerkass men.

My companion left the store without telling me, as per usual. I sighed and stepped out onto the sidewalk, and as I headed for the shortcut to the sweets shop, I heard a familiar voice from somewhere down the road.

"I think you may have found someone who can match your spirit, Akito."

"Feh! She was just some ordinary girl that amused me. I know you're hoping I find a wife but you really should give up on that petty wish. No woman can meet my standards, especially not some common peasant."

That bastard! I whipped my head around to shout obscenities but I only turned in time to see the door on an expensive-looking black car close before the vehicle began moving. He got lucky. I was about to render him unable to have children. He had better pray we never see each other again.


	3. Chapter 2: What are the Chances?

"Hatori, fill the feeders. I'm not going out in that cold."

"Yessir."

Akito nonchalantly threw the bag of feed to the doctor with a flick of his wrist, not even caring enough to see if he caught it or if the seed was spilt along the floor. Why should he care? The birds should be grateful he so much as provided them with free nourishment. Hell, he even allowed them to fly into his home and perch on his own hands! And the maids - the ones left after the curse was lifted that is - should feel honored to enter his abode if there was a mess. They should count their blessings he hadn't forced one of them to go out and buy the stupid seed. In fact the only reason he hadn't was his desire to drive by Shigure's house and spy on that outsider for a few minutes to see what she was up to now that she had successfully stolen all of his Juunishi from him. She didn't appear to have been there at all. What a bitch. Showed up at their doorstep (literally!) and lured them all in so they would abandon him. It was only a matter of time before Hatori left as well. Even Kureno was so occupied in his girlfriend, who _coincidentally_ happened to be the welp's friend, that he was almost never around. If Akito wasn't so damn weak from the years of carrying the core of the curse, he'd punish every single one of his family members who dared to think they could escape him solely because their souls were no longer possessed. He was still the Head of the family! They still had to obey him! The entire Sohma clan should bow before him! _She_ ruined everything! And what perfect timing for Hatori to say he should 'really consider opening up to other people and finding himself a partner, someone to be there and understand him.' Oh no, Akito knew better than to believe that! That damn dragon just wanted him out of his hair so he could escape too! Too bad for him, there was no woman who could hold his interest. He hated the notion of letting someone so close they knew his weaknesses. It didn't matter how much they claimed to love him and that they would never desert him. People did nothing but lie and break promises. Deception and infidelity ran rapid like a disease, wilting everyone's morals and true commitment. All people cared about was getting what they wanted. And he would not allow himself to be used. He'd rather die.

A knock on the door interrupted his musings.

"What?"

"Akito-san, I just felt you should know a new potential maid is coming in for an interview tomorrow morning."

"Why would I care?"

"Well if she's hired she'll be the one in charge of cleaning this section of the Honke, so you'll be seeing her around."

"Are you insinuating I would ever interact with her? I'll just ignore her like the rest of the roaches crawling around here. Honestly Hatori, you're losing your sharp wit. Probably because you've been talking with that monkey outsider."

"Sir, I just felt you should know. I'll be back later tonight for your checkup."

"Very well."

A new maid huh? She wouldn't last more than three days under normal conditions. However, seeing as how his annoyance and anger at his beloved Zodiac kept festering and boiling, tha _t poor thing_ was going to have to deal with being his punching bag of sorts. He'd make her life hell. She will suffer and understand a fraction of what he lives with. Afterall it's hardly fair he has to carry such a heavy burden! Others needed to suffer too! And if she'd be the closest to him, she'd be given the biggest share of the weight.

Pulling my work shirt over my head, a strange feeling of guilt and loneliness gripped my heart and rattled it. This was the last time I'd wear this top. I had worked at the school for two years, but we had a new manager and it was time I left since she clearly took a disliking to me the moment she laid eyes on me. I hated saying goodbye to Amaya, even if she was regrettably promiscuous. She wasn't a close-close friend, but we still went out sometimes to grab a bite or if she wanted to carry on a chat we had started while working, as she had today when we went to the pet store. Why she was so concerned with my love life baffled me, but I digress that since she was a few years older than me she wanted to play a big sister role and help me find someone. I'd have to send her a letter every now and again. I just hoped this new job would be just as enjoyable as the one I was leaving. I liked working with chemicals and doing basic cleaning (save for my own room, which I only cleaned maybe once every couple weeks, oops) so they had practically hired me as soon as I called them to set up an interview.

I ran my thumb over the embroidered logo on my old shirt, fighting back the tears of nostalgic remorse. _Please God, let this new job work out._

I followed the directions I had been given over the phone and found myself standing at the gate of a large manor. The beautiful sound of numerous birds singing and chirping flooded my ears, and as a bird-lover it made a large percent of my nerves calm.

"Ah! _Guten morgen_! Welcome to the Sohma estate! Please come in, come in! We love visitors! Are you here to see Hatori?" A cheerful voice drew my eyes upwards to find a blonde teenage boy sitting on the top of the fence. Must be part German, that bright of hair combined with his use of language were dead giveaways- wait, Hatori? How did I know that name? Where had I heard it before?

"Ah- no, I'm actually here for an interview?"

"Oh! You want to do custodial work, huh? One of my best friends used to work at my father's building as a custodian! I think you two would get along great! Only... She and my cousin moved not too long ago so she's not around much anymore... Oh, here, let me take you to see Azumi-san!"

Before I could respond, the boy grabbed my arm and pulled me between some of the houses. "Ah-wait- um..." What the hell, one minute he was blabbering about his cousin and next thing I know is I'm in a large kitchen as he ran off to get this Azumi person! Oh well... He seemed like a nice kid at least.

"So, Amethyst-san, you said you have some experience with meal prep and cleaning?"

"Hai. For the last two years that's been my job. I helped the main cook get all the food ready for the kids in grade school, and I was in charge of cleaning all of the stainless steel and sweeping and mopping everyday."

"So you understand the difference in pot and pan cleaner and degreaser, then? What's safe to use on what?"

"Hai! Oh trust me, degreaser was my best friend haha!"

The elderly lady smiled warmly at me. "Then you'll do just fine here. Although I must warn you..." The light in her eyes dimmed instantly, nervousness etched into her features. "Our boss... The head of the family... He's not exactly friendly. You may want to keep your distance."

"Oh don't worry, I prefer not to socialize much anyway, and I'm fine ignoring any crude comments made to me. I've been harassed all my life, so I think they need to be warned about me for when I snap!" I chuckled, after all I was a force to be reckoned with when angry, but to my dismay, the concerned expression upon my new 'supervisor''s face didn't lighten.

"Amethyst-chan, I'm afraid it's..worse than that. He gets a bit vi-"

"I don't fucking care, Hatori! I can deal with a slight stomach ache! I just need something to rinse that _disgusting_ taste out of my mouth!" The harsh voice caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. The man sounded ready to kill if anyone argued with him. But... Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Akito, it's not safe to drink after I administer the medicine- if you must, only drink water."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Akito? Akito... That name- where had I heard it- oh _HELL_ no- it couldn't be-

The door slammed open immediately followed by a dark haired man stomping through the room, his kimono dragging along the ground. Azumi swallowed thickly and bowed her head, avoiding looking at our new comrade. This couldn't be the same Akito. It had to be a coincidence. The Akito I wanted to castrate wore all black clothing, form-fitting clothing at that. This Akito wore an elegant silk kimono much too large for him.

He opened the door to the large fridge in the corner and pulled out a water bottle, taking quite a generous drink. "Are you happy, Hatori? I drank the tasteless water. That revolting medicine's rotten essence is still lingering on my tongue." He finally turned around, and upon seeing his face, my heart stopped. Those same onyx eyes fell upon me that had back in town, peering through the same midnight curtain of bangs. My brow twitched in anger. _This_ bastard was my new boss? If I wasn't so desperate for the money, I'd leave, but they paid well, and afterall I could keep my distance... Right?

His sickeningly haughty smirk pulled his mouth as he tilted his head to the side. "Well hello again. Amethyst- _sama_. What brings a _cute_ little _pig_ like you into my home? Did you get lost?"

My hands fisted as my eyes sparked with annoyance, repulsion, absolute hatred. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Azumi gasped, and before I could register the movement a sharp stinging on my cheek forced my head to turn. Did this piece of shit just-

I glanced back at him defiantly, opening my mouth to speak. Before I could utter a sound, he grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger, holding me in place as he leaned close to me. Closer, closer... What the hell was he going to do? Surely he wouldn't... He wouldn't fucking _kiss_ me, would he?! What a pile of-

"I think the question is... Who the hell do you think _you_ are?" His voice was hardly over a whisper but draped with poisonous warning, the venom practically dripping onto my skin. I was forced to meet his stone-hard gaze, the icy glare piercing my soul and making breathing difficult. He looked and sounded ready to kill me. "You're on my property now, and now that you work for me, I own you. You obey me. Know your place, slut. Don't you dare speak to me like you're above me again, or I'll rip that pretty little tongue of yours right out. Remember that."

Before I could retort, he released my chin and was out of the room in the blink of an eye. I stood transfixed out of shock for a moment, the whole scene replaying in my scene over and over, the anger boiling my gut growing stronger with each rerun. "That son of a..."

"G-gomennasai, Amethyst! Are you okay?"

"Hai... I just... I could strangle that bastard. Where does he get off treating others like that? Why doesn't anyone stop him?"

"If anyone talks back to him, he tends to...well...maim them."

"And he hasn't been thrown in prison...why exactly?"

"As the head of a large family, he's highly respected, not to mention can pay for any fines, but mostly I think people are too scared to report him. B-but lets get you settled in, okay?! C'mon, I'll show you to your room!"

"Eh?! What do you mean 'my room?!'" I hastily followed the woman despite my burgeoning confusion.

"We always provide the workers with their own chambers here in the Honke. Consider it a free apartment. Of course, most maids are members of the Sohma family so they don't have to really move, but... I don't want you to have to handle such a long commute, Amejisuto- I mean Amethyst."

"Oh... Well, thank you so much! Demo... I have a pet budgie and I don't know if she'd be okay to bring here."

"Don't worry about it! We have so many birds around I doubt anyone will notice, much less care."

"Ah- thank you."

The room she led me to was moderately sized. A twin sized bed was situated in the corner, a nightstand stood next to it, the half open door on the side walk revealed a closet, and the rest was entirely barren. It was underwhelming in truth, but of course if it was vacant I couldn't expect any different. Once I had my things moved in, it would be more cramped than anything.

Azumi left me alone to look around and familiarize myself with my new 'home.' There really wasn't much to look at, but I did find a sliding door that was almost invisible in how it was designed to match the panels of the walls. Nudging it open, horrendously bright light blinded me, my eyes squeezing shut instinctively as I pulled the door further open. My eyelids fluttered in resistance as I forced them to relent so I could see what was waiting for me, and I couldn't keep myself from gasping. The door opened to a beautiful landscape. A small pond in the middle of the emerald grass invited birds and squirrels to take a drink, large trees casted shade over the garden, and the bird bath and benches provided a home-like appeal as though inviting you to come outside and enjoy the fresh air and relax.

"So you really were placed in this section of the Honke. Mind you, if I find you out in the garden, I'll punish you without a moment of hesitation." A cold, familiar voice reached me from behind, and I didn't have to look to know who was threatening me. What an ass.

"Why, afraid I'll trample on your pretty flowers? Wouldn't want a blade of grass out of place, now would we? What a tragedy!"

A faint woosh of air and the padding of feet told me he had walked a good ways into the room and was advancing for me. "Do you want to lose your tongue the first day you're here? I'll show mercy today since you're new, and I'm much too weak from a stupid cold to feel like putting an arrogant wart like you in your place, but know this. I will make you suffer. I will make you wish you were never born, and I will not hesitate to damage your ugly face should you uphold this bumptious attitude."

"You go right ahead. I'll contact the police station and have your ass thrown in jail faster than you can say 'arrogant wart.'" I turned to face him, holding his menacing gaze with my own. "I've been mistreated my entire life. You don't scare me with that big-shot talk. You act tough but you're really a pansy, aren't you? You have self-esteem issues. You've been hurt yourself so you take it out on everyone around you. Or your parents abused you, didn't they? Or was it both? You're pathetic." His dark eyes spelled out death but I wasn't going to back down. Everyone had probably bent to his will his entire life, and someone had to show him he didn't own the world. He wasn't God.

I mentally braced myself for physical abuse of some sort, his black orbs flicked with such animosity it seemed like the only possible outcome. Instead, he surprised me in that he spun on his heel and paced towards the door. "Don't act as though you know me or understand me, bitch. I hate it most when cretins like you attempt to sympathize with me." Cutting off my riposte, he slammed my door shut again and was gone. My rebellious side screamed for me to go out in his precious yard and let him catch me. I was pissed. Arrogant pricks like him brought out the worst in me. But I had to calm down. It wasn't even my first day yet and I should try not to make enemies, so I forced myself to take a deep breath and will the hostility brewing in me to expel. Something told me this wouldn't be the last run-in with this bastard, or the worst. But my sweeter, sympathetic side reminded me there had to be a reason he was this way. And maybe, despite how foolish I knew the notion was, maybe I can help him heal just a little. But of course that was a childish belief. I was broken myself. How could I heal others when I was so utterly damaged? Ever since I was little I've been lamentably benevolent, which ultimately led me to become a heartless bitch because people took advantage of that fact and no one ever tried to do anything kind for me, instead throwing salt in my wounds when I fell. But deep down, I wasn't a hateful person. Just had a high guard... Like Akito.


	4. Chapter 3: Liabilities

**AN:** **I'm trying so hard to work on my other stories but no inspiration is coming to me ATM. I'm so overworked and stressed its unreal x_x**

 **I'm hoping next week sometime I can update one or two stories with 3k+ word chapters and reply more consistently.**

Amaya practically choked on her milkshake, coughing and hacking abhorrently to dislodge the drops of partially frozen liquid stuck in her gullet. "What...what do you mean... He slapped you? Dammit you...you need to quit! There are...better jobs...y'know?"

I stirred my spoon in my slowly melting frozen treat. I never could enjoy these drinks when they were freshly made- much too difficult to suck through the straw and enjoy. "You really shouldn't talk between coughs, it'll exacerbate your fit." I sighed. "I need the money, and I just got the job. I'm not going to quit because of some jackass. Unless Azumi-sama fires me herself, I'm staying. I'll just do what I need to do and then resign to my chamber. He can kiss my ass if he thinks I'm going to let his douchebag-ery deter me from a position I enjoy."

My companion patted her chest a few times as her outrageous barking lessened. "Well... Amethyst, there's something to be said about your strong commitment and will, I'll give you that. I don't know how you do it."

I stared down at the lumpy brown mixture in my glass, smashing some of the clumps against the side with my straw. "I've had to learn to be strong. I have such a tough skin now it's going to take a lot more than words and simple physical contact to shake me. I can't let them bother me. Being sensitive only causes pain. In this world it's the survival of the fittest, and like hell am I letting men knock me down-" I cleared my throat, glancing at the eyes fixated on me for just a moment. "Ah, gomennasai... I went off on a tangent there."

"No, I was listening. You do have a good point... Though I wish I understood what made you view the world in such a way... Did someone hurt you?"

Like I'd answer that. Instead I focused my attention on the sakura trees rustling in the wind, the sweet scent carrying to where we sat. The breeze kissed my skin, my bangs fluttering and brushing against my cheeks. I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing my tense muscles just for a moment to enjoy the sensation. "I suppose." As much as I despised the topic being touched upon, it would be rude to leave a question hanging unanswered.

"What happened?"

"I prefer not to talk about it. It's not important."

"I digress... Heh." I opened my eyes and turned back to her, not at all surprised by the mischievous smirk I found on her face. What was she thinking? I probably didn't want to know, but I had a feeling she was going to tell me. "Well at least I know one thing." Her eyelids lowered as her smirk grew. What impish, immoral thoughts were going through her head? "I don't have to worry about you sleeping with the guy." Of fucking course she would say that. I snorted and closed my eyes, an affronted grimace twitching the corners of my mouth upwards as the vein in my forehead throbbed.

"Don't say things like that. Of course not. I would rather die."

"Bahaha! That's so like you!" She sighed, her exhale laced with amusement rather than dismay. Figures. Refusing to be serious longer than five seconds was one of her biggest shortcomings. "But honestly... Life is a funny thing." She snickered. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if you two wound up being soul mates?"

"As if. The jerk is an abusive jackass I will be avoiding as much as possible, plus given that he's the head of the family, I'm sure he's been with lots of sluts and then tossed them out the door when he was done. I'm not into that sort of thing." Just thinking about what that bastard might be like in that regard made me nauseous. No men have any decency these days, so I think I would just about keel over if someone told me he'd been with only one or two women, much less none. "His eyes pierce into your soul and are as dark as his heart. I feel like I'm looking at coal whenever I make eye contact with him."

My companion snorted in amusement. "Oh, Amethyst. Sounds like someone's got a crush. I thought you hated eye contact with the opposite sex."

Without saying a word I reached across the table and flicked her forehead, letting a single humored exhale to escape my nose when she whimpered. "I do. Most men assume I want sex, so I avoid it when I can. With him I have no choice since he likes to get in my face, and he needs someone who doesn't cast their eyes away. Trust me, you couldn't pay me enough to even think about dating him for a day." I sighed, finally taking a sip of my milkshake. The sweet coolness was like heaven on my tongue, the rich chocolate taste spreading through my mouth and easing some of my nerves. "I will say he's got his guard up against something. They say the eyes are the windows into the soul, and the unfortunate instances in which I had to peer into his, I saw nothing, but it wasn't that same emptiness as someone who was depressed, or the same hollow husk as one you might expect to be a psychopath. This was different. Part of me pitied him, but then I remembered everything else and I'm sure it's all his own doing." Facing my partner, my mouth curled downwards in an exasperated frown. That foolish grin had only intensified. "Before you say it, no I don't like him. Get that out of your head."

"I don't know, Amethyst. You certainly are reading into him a lot~. Oh there's hope yet that young Amejisuto will find love! I must sing it from the rooftops!"

I stood up and leaned over her, my eyes pinning on her as I willed an ominous sense of warning to spread around me in a dark cloud. "Do it and I'll kill you."

A sweat droplet formed on her forehead as she raised a hand in the air. "Got it, got it."

Sitting back down I fished a couple fries out of the basket of the potato sticks we were sharing and dipped the salty treat in my milkshake. "Besides, even if by some miracle I do meet someone, they wouldn't like me back. No one could love me. Needing to cover one eye, having a screwed up spine, having a speech impairment... Those aren't exactly admirable traits, Amaya. I'm not the prettiest girl on the block either, and I have no redeeming qualities to make up for it. I still don't understand why you put up with me."

"Amethyst-chan, you only see the bad. You are pretty, and you have a kind heart even if you don't like letting people in. You told me before you've been hurt a lot and you don't want that to happen again. That's not your fault, and you're going to meet someone who understands and works with you. As far as your eye and spine, those don't affect who you are, nor does your speech impairment. Your speaking has improved so much since I met you two years ago, I can only imagine how it'll be by the time you settle down with that lucky person."

"Which'll be never... But thank you. I just don't see the good like you say. I mean, it's very sweet of you to say, and I appreciate it, but..." But it doesn't heal the scars left from being abused the one and only time I gave a man a chance and believed that he would be good to me, it doesn't take away his echoing voice in the back of my mind telling me I'm 'out of my goddamn mind' and 'I'll never find someone else'. It doesn't take away my own family pointing out my physical flaws on a daily basis and yelling at me to fix them, when there was no feasible way to do so. And my kind heart only hurt me in the long run. I wanted to give people chances even after they had manipulated me numerous times. Now I refuse to let anyone into my heart, and my subconscious won't allow praise to actually be recognized because people butter me up just to laugh at me for believing them, or they want something.

"I mean it, Amethyst. You'll see."

"Hmm."

Akito slung the girl's door open. She would be staying just twenty feet down the hall from him, and she worked for him, so it was within his right to see what kind of belongings she possessed. He had expected her to be inside of the chamber, but she was nowhere in sight. He didn't know whether to rejoice in the opportunity to investigate her chattels without her harping in his ear, or be disappointed he didn't get to catch a glimpse of her caught off guard and having to accept his being there despite any protests. But brushing that notion to the side, he padded his way over to her closet, his kimono swishing along the tatami mats as his feet thumped with each step. Shoulders held in an uncaring slouch, he opened her wardrobe to his dead eyes. His fingers trailed along some of the garments and played with the hems. Completely underwhelming plain clothing. Mostly t-shirts, V-necks, and jeans. A couple cowl neckline shirts with trumpet sleeves. Not a single kimono or yukata. Honestly, was she even from Japan? He scoffed, turning and making his way towards her bed while noting nearly all of her clothes had purple hues on them. 90% of her possessions did. It made him ponder over how conveniently named she was, being named after a gemstone of the very color she so seemed to love, or did she collect these items because of her name? Or was that even her birth name at all? The comforter on her bed was a deeply rich purple, the pillowcase an intricate gold and eggplant design with tassle-esque thread along the ridges. The embroidered gold detailing took the shape of entwining vines and leaves, so absolutely regal it made him nauseous. Why would _she_ own something so royal seeming? She was a common welp, a rat living off whatever scraps it could find in alleyways. He absentmindedly ghosted his fingertips along the design. For someone so plain, she sure did have expensive taste.

A chirp in the corner of the room caught his attention. Much too loud and echoing within the walls, there was no way the tweet came from outside. Not to mention it wasn't the same twitter of the canaries that lived in his trees. He cast his onyx gaze to the unassuming mass in the corner covered by a sheet of mulberry coloring. Sauntering his way towards it and pulling the fabric off of it, he found a small bird perched inside a large cage much too big for a single avian of that size. Multiple toys hung from the top and sides, the creature so obviously spoiled it made his brows furrow and mouth scowl in disgust. Why waste so much money on an insignificant animal that would die in due time? The solid white budgerigar tilted its head to gaze at him with a ruby eye, its body rocking and beak opening and closing in a clear display of nervous panting. His scowl gave way to a smirk. It was right to be afraid in his presence. What would the girl do if she came back to find her bird's neck broken as it lay on the bottom of the cage lifeless? Oh how delicious her expression would be!

"The hell are you doing in here?! Leave Tenshi alone!" The annoying voice of the inhabiter of this room caused his eyes to roll as a vexed groan stopped in his throat. She named the bird Angel? He straightened his spine and turned his head to look back at the blonde in the door and met her wide green eyes. Or rather, she wasn't blonde. Her hair was some stubborn in-between shade in the middle of brown and blonde with a bright streak in the front. He had to wonder if that was natural or dyed.

"I have every right to be in here. It's my house, and you should be grateful I even allow you to stay on this property. Outsiders like you are scum. And relax, I had no intent to touch the filthy, stinking animal."

The girl's eyes narrowed in anger, her face turning pink as rage visibly flowed through her. "Don't you dare call her a filthy animal. She's cleaner than you are I'm sure!"

He snorted in response, making his way towards the door. "Not likely. I bathe twice a day to rid myself of the grime you and all the other lowly maids here leave everywhere. I will not have my skin tainted with your filth." He grabbed her shoulder and threw her out of the frame of the door into her room. Akito watched as she stammered before leveling herself, her indignant eyes flaring with hatred as she met his. The insufferable bird started squawking loudly, and the flutter of wings indicated it was flying from side to side. "I know your first shift is tonight so be warned. If I find one speck of dust anywhere in your charge, your precious bird's neck will be snapped, and if it happens again, the consequences only escalate. Keep that in mind." With that he stepped out of the room and slid her door shut, making his way to the restroom to wash his hands. They felt dirty with the grime and germs he could feel crawling and multiplying on his skin from touching her and her belongings. She had best learn her place and fast. Afterall, now he knew one of her biggest liabilities. Her beloved Tenshi.

 **AN: These two are off to such a wonderful start haha.**

 **To clarify a few things:**

 ** _Amejisuto_** **is the Japanese word for 'amethyst', so the characters will be calling her both for various reasons. In Amaya's case, she means it in more of a teasing sense. Others are normally by accident or if they're more comfortable with the Japanese term. Amethyst doesn't really care either way since it's the same name in different languages.**

 ** _Tenshi_** **is the Japanese word for 'angel'. I have an albino budgie named Angel that I love dearly so I wrote her into the story. I have four other budgies, one being a female white and blue one named Yuki, but I felt writing five into this story would be overkill lol.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: Shut Up!

Tying my bath robe around my waist, I exhaled deeply through my nose. What a tiring day. Apparently the last maid that I had replaced didn't know the difference between all-purpose cleaner and degreaser, or even a broom and duster for that matter. Everything was covered in lint and dust bunnies, so much so I could feel the grime still on my hands even though I had worn gloves. The stainless steel in the kitchen was near black, and the silver that shown through was marred by dark streaks. It was an honest attempt, but it was clear they didn't understand one of two possible things: All-purpose doesn't polish...at all, or that you had to dry the degreaser IMMEDIATELY after spreading it with a wet cloth. Thank God the steel hadn't turned _yellow_. I probably would've cried!

And Akito's room... While mostly well-kept, dust still collected underneath the flower vase and around the edges of the miscellaneous items. But the biggest complaint I had about cleaning there was the unrelenting stare that followed me the whole time. Even as I cleaned, I could sense his onyx gaze burning a hole in the back of my head. I could feel his resentment hitting me in overpowering waves. It was suffocating but I didn't have a choice. I was grateful he had kept his mouth shut as he stood in the corner, or I may not have held my tongue. I hated being stared at, especially by men.

A sudden...familiar voice surprised the crap out of me as I wrapped my hair in a towel. "You sure waste a lot of time cleaning up. It doesn't do you any good. You're still remarkably ugly, the absolute worst."

I whipped my head around, my hair falling out of the loose towel and splaying all around me. Speak of the devil. How long had he been watching me get dressed?! And what the hell did he just say?!

"Oh calm down, it's not like you have anything worth looking at anyway. I was simply observing how flawed your features are. Ever consider standing up straight? I can't have you tainting my living space with that hideous bent spine." That fucking arrogant -

My face flared. How dare he... How _dare_ he?! I knew he was heartless but to sneak in on me in a perverted manner, to speak to me in such a way, to bring up one of my worst insecurities... I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. Not the spine. Don't mention the spine! I utterly snapped.

"Shut up! Ever consider respecting someone?! Ever consider not walking in on a woman in the bath?! Ever consider someone else's feelings?! No! You're such a spoiled brat you think you walk on water!" His face contorted in rage and his foot fell forward as he advanced toward me, but I couldn't care. My heart was pounding. "You're not a man! You're a dog! An absolute mutt with no decency! I don't care if you rip out my tongue, I will say what needs to be said! You're not God!" With less than a two feet between us and his hand raised, he suddenly froze, his eyes widening. Silence filled the air, his arm still levitating but trembling ever so slightly.

"What...what did you just say?" His voice cut the quiet, relieving some of the tense unease that was gripping my chest. I narrowed my gaze even more at him, speaking quieter and slower.

"You're not God. You may think you are, but you're not. You're a human, just like me, just like Azumi-san, everyone! Get off your high horse and open your eyes." The air was still once again as he seemed to consider my words for a moment, before scoffing and turning his head, returning his arm to his side.

"No. Not anymore." His voice lacked its usual harsh edge, his tone reflective. What on earth did he mean? No, he's not God anymore, or he wasn't human? Either way... He was delusional. He was never God, and he is human. Though, the way he said it... It was almost minatory, and I could feel that ever-present ominous cloud floating above us. His eyes suddenly locked with mine before he turned his head back in my direction. "You have a sharp tongue, but in spite of that your audacity and flagrant disregard for your personal safety is amusing to me as it was when we met in that damned store. Don't get cocky." Without warning he reached towards me and before I could so much as flinch I felt him pull the fabric of my robe, and glancing down in alarm I was ready to bite his hand off- only to find... His intentions were much more noble than I had thought. He had adjusted the sleeve to cover me, which I had only now realized my garment was falling open progressively more and more as I yelled at him. Heat flooded my face as I instinctively squeezed my eyes shut against the burning embarrassment. He continued speaking lowly. "As entertaining as your temerity may be, I am still above you and will not hesitate to punish you just as I do anyone in this family. I will silence you, I will maim you. I will destroy you so unrelentingly that you will not even be able to leave here or make a phone call." I opened my eyes to glare at him, opening my mouth to yell in defiance, but finding no words. Why couldn't I fight back? Why was my stubborn resistance failing me? Leaving me no time to ponder on this, and seeming able to read my usually heavily guarded eyes, his hand suddenly moved to cradle the curve of my neck with a surprisingly gentle touch as he leaned close to my face. His inky bangs brushed against my skin. Was this going to be a habit of his, get within intimate proximity and elicit that flurry of nervousness and unidentifiable emotions within me? I couldn't tear my gaze away from the black pools boring into mine. No, not black. They were a cold silver, almost metallic. "Do you understand me, bitch?" His tone was rough and demanding, but being able to peer so deeply into his eyes... I could see the flicking of conflicting emotion, I could see the pain and mistrust. I was the type to overanalyze, so maybe I was totally and completely off-base, but I had the intuition that this threat was more out of self-defense and habit than anything. There was no hate in his eyes, only bitterness, as though he had maintained a long-standing grudge.

"Hai." The word spilled from my mouth before I had realized I had spoken.

"Good." He removed his hands from me, moving to walk around me. "Now leave. You hogged the bath long enough, and I believe I told you I use it twice a day."

Without uttering a word, I grabbed my things and exited the bathroom, briskly walking to my room in a half-run. As soon as my door was slid completely closed I leaned against the wall and slid down, curling in on myself. Tucking my knees near my chest, I pressed my forehead against them, attempting fruitlessly to wrap my head around what had transpired. Self-consciousness hit me like a train. Had he stood in the doorway watching me wrap the robe around myself, and such see me naked? Was he there before that and I failed to notice his presence? I felt so violated. I never wanted a man to see me naked until my wedding night, if even then. I felt ruined for the person I was destined to marry. I was tainted. I wouldn't be totally pure like I wanted... While it was true I hadn't been touched, I had been seen... My nose twitched as my bottom lip quivered. No, no I couldn't cry... I had to be strong and let this blow over. I was overreacting. It's just human skin, and there was the very good chance he hadn't actually seen me- but... He made comments about my body, particularly my...

There was no stopping the tears. For years, that was my number one insecurity. How could it not have been? For twenty years, it was like a broken record was placed in my ear. "Straighten." "Stand up." "No one's going to want to be near you unless you stand up straight." And I believed it. I had no friends in school. Of course, it would've been an unnecessary inconvenience anyway... But it still hurt that so many people wouldn't even talk to me on the account of I looked slightly different. They never even tried to know me. Those that did... They'd abandon me as soon as they found someone better. Like... Like _her_. The biggest betrayer of them all. The closest friend I ever had. I loved her. I wanted us to be friends even when we were old... She was one of the very few that said she didn't even notice my flaw because she cared about my personality. She helped me in times no one else would; she gave me the strength to cut communication with my abuser. But years of memories and being there for each other and understanding one another better than anyone had meant nothing! She met someone else that she happened to have a few things in common with, and two months after their meeting I was nonexistent! Years of trust, all the promises we made, lots of time and thought invested in gifts, staying up all night with each other when depression would pull one of us down into a dark hole... All of it was flushed down the tubes. She cut me off in favor of this new person she would have nothing to do with another couple months later, but oh, I was an ass for daring to tell her how I felt when she started treating me bad. I was a bitch for "not understanding." It was her betrayal combined with the need for a fresh start that had me changing my name and leaving my home country to come here, in search of a new life, a new start. And so far, everyone I had come in contact with had been respectful enough not to even hint my back was unsightly... Until now. I can't help the curve! It's hereditary! All the females on my mother's side have weak spines! I can't help it... It's not my fault...

A loud chirp brought me out of this self-pity fest, and I glanced up to see my beautiful Tenshi clinging to the side of her cage staring at me. She chirped again before going into a frantic fit, squawking and jumping around the confine. I couldn't help but cry more. She may be a bird but... She cared about me. One of the only souls on this planet that ever did... She was my best friend now. I don't care if people think that's stupid. Why should I trust humans after what I've been through?

Shakily I stood up, trudging my way to her cage. "I'm sorry, Tenshi-chan... I'm sorry." I opened the cage-door, letting out a choked gasp as I fought hard to stop my tears. "I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay." I held my finger out towards her and not two seconds later she alighted on it, staring up at me with those gorgeous red eyes. Animals had the sweetest, most innocent souls... They didn't care what you looked like. They loved you for you, and they would never just turn around one day and hurt you...

I sat on the edge of my bed, moving the white bird to sit on my lap and petting her head. "You're such a good girl..."

 **AN: Pretty emotional chapter for me, but not the worst I have planned. We're only scratching the surface of what Amethyst has been through.**

 **The curving referenced is a mild case of kyphosis. Doesn't necessarily apply to me, but as someone with back issues and similar problems, it's still very personal for me.**


	6. Chapter 5: Touching

**AN:** **Warning: suggestive content ahead, nothing explicit.**

I berated myself for breaking down even now as I fixed my hair into a bun. How could I have been so foolish? It wasn't the first time some pinhead commented on my back, and I was an idiot through-and-through for believing moving away would simply eradicate the issue. There was no reason for me to be so emotional. I'm not weak, I couldn't cry. Crying is weakness. Crying is proof you're vulnerable. And as Dad always scolded, I needed to be stronger and stop being such a crybaby. But that didn't change the fact I felt soiled, it didn't change the fact I was bombarded with memories I'd rather forget. And it certainly didn't change the fact I didn't stand up for myself when I should have. I had been so stupidly paralyzed emotionally and physically by his sudden shift from being ready to slap me to adjusting my robe, that words had failed me. I wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Something was wrong today. As I stepped through the kitchen to let Azumi know I was ready to work, all of the maids present stopped and gawked at me, their lips parted ever so slightly but their eyes wide. Oh great, now were they going to spread rumors about my appearance too? I sighed, knocking on the open door to Azumi's office before leaning inside.

"Hey, Azumi-sama. What would you like me to do firs-"

"Amethyst-chan?" Surprised brown eyes bore into mine. "What are you doing here?" ...huh?

"Ano... I work here? I thought I was supposed to report to you right away-"

"No, no. Dear, I thought you were speaking with Hatori. He came by and said you'd be out tonight..."

Wait, what? Why would he say that? Befuddlement furrowed my brows, my head tilting.

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to." A disembodied hand landed on my shoulder from behind, causing me to jolt in alarm and look up to the right at the person there. I had expected to see Akito, but was met with the same man who had accompanied him at the store. The ever-gothic thirty-something year old sidekick.

"My apologies, Azumi-san, Amethyst-san. I had informed you first and had been on my way to ask Amethyst for her time but had missed her." A hazel eye met mine. "Would you mind accompanying me to my office? There are a myriad of things I feel need to be discussed."

"Oh, ano... Sure." What did he have to discuss? Had I done something wrong? Without any further exchange, I found myself following him down the corridors of a separate building, finishing our travels in what seemed to be a doctor's office- well that would explain the whole medicine thing when I first got the job.

"Make yourself comfortable. Now that we're alone, I need to speak to you about Akito." He settled himself in a black leather chair and snatched a clipboard from his desk as I awkwardly sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" I may be a snarky sonuvva bitch but when it came to work, I aimed for the best performance I could give.

"Not at all. You see... I know you and Akito have had a fair number of run-ins. Don't take these spouts of his personally. His aggression stems from the fact he's very insecure, though he does his best to hide it. He didn't have a loving mother, and his father passed when he was very young. His mother would criticize him relentlessly, and what started out as a venting mechanism for him evolved into an aggressive tendency, and he lashed out at everyone. There-"

"That's no fucking excuse, pardon my language." So he had been abused. That was no reason to treat others badly. This 'Hatori' turned to face me, but instead of the offended or shocked expression I had been anticipating, there was an air of understanding about him. "Does he not realize it's not the others' fault he had a bitchy mother? He's no better than she is."

"I understand your point. It's certainly not a...conventional approach, but not everyone reacts the same way to circumstance. Unfortunately he had been forced into the role of being the Head at a young age, and no child can truly understand what he was forced to handle. He was lonely, but had nobody around other than his mother who planted and watered the seed in his head that the rest of the family would abandon him, and at the time, his life expectancy was very short. He suffered from...an illness that he only began showing recovery from roughly four years ago. For a brief period of time, he had shown improvement. His aggression had subsided little by little as he finally began to experience life without the heavy weight of approaching death on his mind. That is... Until Yuki, his cousin, suddenly disappeared. We still haven't been able to find him. Him or his girlfriend, which is instigating that feeling of betrayal in Akito, and it certainly doesn't help one of the two people he was closest with as a child - Kureno - recently moved away as well to be with his girlfriend. Right now, he despises anyone _outside_." The doctor sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And therefore, that would include you. It's not you yourself. It's the fact you are one of them in his eyes. It's his fear you're going to drive someone else away from him."

I scoffed and folded my arms, sliding down in the chair lazily. "But I work and live here. Where the hell would I drive someone? And it's not like I'm ever around any males other than him on a daily basis. I'm not even interested in dating. This job will provide me with enough drama to last a lifetime without a man."

"I won't claim to know his reasoning. I've only been his doctor long enough to know how he views groups of people. I think in time you might be able to prove a point to him not everyone outside wants to cause him pain. But on another note. Amethyst, you mentioned on your medical file you have a spinal injury. Does work need to be done on it?" Shit, not this again... But he is a doctor, so it couldn't hurt to talk about it... Right?

"Ano... It's not necessarily an injury. It's more or less a birth defect that is carried through my family."

"I see. Would you like me to examine it?"

I swallowed against my overwhelming anxiety, fidgeting in my seat until I was sitting straight upright in a painfully tense position. "A-ano... Do I have to take my shirt off?"

"Not if you're uncomfortable." Oh thank God... "I just need to feel the discs' alignment in your spine."

"Hai... Arigatou." He stood and walked around the back of my chair, pressing his fingertips to the top of my spinal column. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to go back to my room and curl in bed and forget the world.

I stretched my arms above my head as I strode back to my room. Hatori hadn't told me anything I didn't know: Mild kyphosis, only treatable via surgery. I'd just have to live with it for the rest of my life, there was no way I could afford surgery, for one, and two, the whole surgery thing scared the crap out of me. There was always the chance I wouldn't wake up or they'd damage something or I'd develop an infection. I sighed and slid my door open. "Tenshi, I'm ba-" my words caught in my throat, a choked sound escaping me. Why was that bastard in here?!

Akito glanced up at me, his dark eyes peering through that black mop he called hair. I could do little more than stare at him in shock, but it took little time for that alarm to fade to anger. "The hell do you want, fuckface?!"

A sickening smirk tugged his lips. "You didn't show up today, so I simply had to make sure my _favorite_ little servant was in good health. I came to your room out of the goodness of my heart just to find you had disappeared. What, did you decide to play hooky? Such a shame really, had you not shown up at all, your darling companion would never have lived to see you again." He held his hand up, and anger flooded through me. Perched on his hand was Tenshi, apparently at ease seeing as her feathers were fluffed and her beak was tucked on her back. Normally witnessing her posed like that made my heart swell with happiness, but right now it made me nauseous. She was so oblivious to the danger she was in, so unaware of the dark intentions the man holding her possessed.

"Leave her the hell alone."

"Don't tell me what to do." He walked back to her cage and urged her back onto the perch much to my relief, but the anger wouldn't fade. Why did he have to drag her into this?! "But now that you're here, I have a proposition for you." He turned to face me, a sly grin broadening across his face as something dark danced in his already midnight eyes. Panic gripped me, my breathing shallow. I knew that look... I knew that dark passion. That was... That was lust. And suddenly, I was 15 again, trapped in a corner as my 18 year old abuser belittled me, reduced me to nothing more than a sex toy in his eyes. I had narrowly escaped, but the horror remained fresh in my mind. Distracted by the brief flashback, I was hardly aware when my back hit the wall as I stepped backwards in an attempt to escape... But now I was pinned. Helpless like a deer stuck in headlights. Like a raccoon trapped in a live trap. "Your body is ugly." The dark-haired man advanced toward me, the look of desire never fading from his orbs, instead intensifying. "Hideous scars litter your skin. You have nothing appealing about your appearance, but that boldness of yours... Annoying as hell, but enticing." He was upon me, one of his hands pressed to the wall beside my head as the other trailed along my jaw. "It's not often I meet someone with such a fiery disposition." His words, his actions, the absolute helplessness I felt... Tears began building in my eyes. No, not like this. Don't be like him...

"No...stop..." My voice was meager, shaky and absolutely weak. I was reduced to a trembling pile of mush... I hated it!

"You're such a funny one. Stop? Why would a lion stop when he had his prey struck down and prepared to be devoured?" That lecherous hand smoothed down my side to my thigh, his face just inches from mine. I could feel every warm rush of air brush my skin, I could see myself reflected in his glassy pools... I could see my terrified, impotent expression. I was pathetic. Worse yet, the blue eyes of my original predator kept flashing over the steel of my current.

"Stop... No. Please! Don't touch me!" In a sudden rush of adrenaline, I pushed against his shoulders, praying he'd back off and leave me be. "I don't want this! I'm not your whore! I'm not your toy to play with when you're bored! Don't touch me!" Tears spilled over my cheeks. "I'm not some damned slut! I'm keeping myself for marriage and I'd sooner die than lose myself to you!" And just like that, his hand was off of me and the uncomfortable warmth of his close proximity faded. All was silent as I could only stare at the floor, shaking and wheezing. It had been so long since I felt so... Hopeless, so trapped... Was I really... Only good for sex? Was that all my worth was about?

A calming gentle hand smoothed against my cheek, and my eyes were drawn up to meet the soft grey of my 'boss.' What was this? How could he go from looking like a starving animal to as gentle as a breeze?

"Impressive. You actually passed that test, so perhaps you are worthy of staying in this house. Not many people would turn down the head of the house. Disgusting vermin like that aren't allowed to step foot in my halls." I... I didn't even know how to respond to that. He had been testing me?... And I passed? So if I had accepted it, would that mean I'd be thrown out? Did that mean... "We are of a rare breed, you and I. To willingly wait to lie with another until after marriage... Truly a noble thing, is it not?" He... He was actually... Like me?

Temporarily forgetting his past transgressions, I began to see Akito in a different light. He wasn't the man-whore I thought he was in his personal life. No... He was actually like me from the sound of it. I really looked at his features for the first time. He had such a fine facial structure. Not too angular, not baby-faced... His eyes were dark and mysterious with many underlying secrets, yet offered a form of comfort I had never seen before as though he could understand what I've been through. His hair looked soft and well-maintained. In truth, he was quite handsome, like a dark prince- but what the hell was I saying? He was a jackass. To play with me like that, and let's not forget the slapping and insults, the threats to Tenshi.

As if reading my thoughts, an amused snort escaped him. "Perhaps you're not the common filth I thought you were. Very interesting indeed." And with that, he stepped away and left my room, leaving me alone to replay the events in my head until I confused myself into a migraine.

 **AN: Pardon any Autocorrect changes. I'll fix them later when it's not 1AM lol.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: Silence

Two weeks have passed since she began working here. She was still unbearably annoying in her audacity, her bold remarks brewed a nauseating concoction deep inside of him composed of disgust, exasperation, and wrath alongside...surprisingly, _respect_. Respect for an individual ready to stand her ground despite many threats against her wellbeing and her pet, respect for one as strongwilled as him despite being struck on more than one occasion. He had seen her entire torso bare, yet she never blushed or averted her gaze when she saw him. But most of all, he couldn't deny that her values regarding copulation were admirable and rare. However, this new feeling of respect was very dim compared to the blaring red, flaming light of his hatred for her and all of her kind. He was ready to tear that razor blade of a tongue clean out of her mouth when she had first taunted him about his garden, but he decided otherwise for he had been awfully tired and didn't feel like scrubbing his hands from touching her putrid flesh.

Akito scowled as he watched her scrub the dried blood on the floor. "Why must you take so long cleaning? Just be done with it and leave."

It was the first time he had spoken while she worked in his chamber, the shock stilling her hand for a moment. She slammed her hand down on the tatami mat and faced him, pointing as much hatred at him as possible... Which was quite a formidable amount. "Why must you be so filthy? How does one person collect that much dust every single day when all they do is sit and brood about how _miserable_ their life is? And now you've gone and injured one of the maids, so of course I'm going to take awhile. If you want it done faster, there's an extra cloth in my bucket. Grab it and put those pretty hands to work."

He scoffed as her narrowed gaze returned to the floor and the scritching on the mat resumed. "I don't think _Tenshi_ will appreciate you throwing her life away so easily."

"I don't think your dick will appreciate being snapped in half, nor your eyes being gouged out of their sockets."

The Head snorted and leaned his shoulder against the wall, casting his gaze across the room. "You wouldn't dare touch me, filth."

"Wow, nice comeback. That one really hurt." That revolting sarcasm of hers had the corner of his mouth twitching upwards, his lips parting, in a grimace.

"Bitch."

"Such hurt, much offense." A hefty sigh as the girl stood. "The stain is as lifted as it's going to get. Maybe if you'd stop staining every single replacement we have I wouldn't have to leave it like this."

"Just admit you don't know what the hell you're doing. I can't have that unsightly stain in my room."

"But you can nearly rid another human being's arm of all function? What, don't want a reminder of your immorality? Maybe it'll serve as a lesson to think before you act and hurt others!" That vexing defiance was flashing in her eyes, her nose scrunched in anger. He hated it! How dare she speak to him like she was on his level! No one had the right! "You're lucky you didn't sever an integral tendon! She may have lost her ability to use her arm!" Shut up... Just shut up! "How can you live knowing you hurt someone that badly?! You're the lowest of the low! The-" He covered her mouth with his hand, leaning close to her.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I will do as I please. I own the people here. I'm the head of the House, they have to listen to me. Just like you. You-" A slick, disgustingly wet sensation slid over his hand. He pulled it away and stared at the trail of saliva with immense abhorrence.

"You can't own people; get that through your damn head! You are a normal person just like anyone else! No one has the right to treat people like they're below them! Just accept you have your crippling insecurities you don't know how to handle and therefore lash out at everyone! You-" Seeing no other option to shut the witch up, he had grabbed both sides of her face and pressed his mouth to hers harshly. His brows were furrowed in suffocating hate. He could feel his heart pounding in rage. She squeaked in surprise and perhaps protest the moment his lips made contact with hers, her small hands boldly touched his shoulders and curled in the fabric of his kimono sleeve. He couldn't care less if she was a masochist or was attempting to push him off. He feared if he pulled away she'd start her irritating barking again... But he quickly realized he had to breathe. Waiting until his head was starting to swim and his lungs ache from lack of oxygen, he languidly withdrew. His eyes fell upon her lips as he did so. A thin line of saliva connected their bottom lips. Disgusting. He met her green eyes, unable to name any of the emotions sparking within them. Her cheeks were tinted crimson, her entire body trembled.

"I'll say it again. Shut. Up." He shoved her to the side to prevent her from reputing. "Now leave. I'm done with you."

He walked out towards the engawa as he listened to the sounds of her scurrying and then the door sliding open and closed. Sitting and enjoying the breeze upon his skin, he brought his fingertips to his lips. So that was what the hype about a first kiss was about? He didn't understand it... It was simple mouth to mouth contact. But... He supposed it could have been more unpleasant.

I scrambled back to my room, nearly tripping several times as my pant legs became unfolded and fell past my feet. By the time I fell in my door and nearly faceplanted, I was huffing and wheezing and my knees were jello. I nudged the door closed with my foot as I held myself up with my arms and stared at the floor under me. He...he actually _kissed_ me! Why?! Why did he have to do that?! That was my first kiss, and he had forced it from me... That bastard... He was taking everything from me! How much longer before he... I shook my head, wiping the tears I hadn't realized had fell. I couldn't do this to myself. I had to stop falling into this pit of despair over him. It was just so hard when he was violating me and ripping away what I wanted to hold for that one special person. But... I had always heard there was a spark when you first kiss the one. Was that tiny flare I felt that spark? Or was it hate?... Or was that just a normal kiss? It's not like I had any others to base my opinion off. I gingerly touched my tainted mouth, strangely missing the warmth of his against my lips. God I was fucked in the head... For now I would chalk these emotions off as resentment and lingering teenage hormones. There was nothing to our relationship aside from boss and worker. And that was how it would remain.

 _"Hatori."_

 _"Yessir."_

 _"Get that woman a kimono. I can't have her wearing such simple clothing in this house... Make it a purple one."_

 **AN: Uh-oh. Akito figured out how to shut Amethyst up without fail. Will he avoid it himself, or will it be a recurring thing? Hmm... Sorry this one's short. Next one should be much longer.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Second Meeting

**AN:** **Killer Disco Queen, I swear you're some sort of psychic, or you know my writing too well. One of your questions will be answered in this chapter. And your review definitely made me chuckle! More than once!**

What the hell. What kind of signal was the motherfucker trying to send me?

He belittles me. He threatens Tenshi. He's slapped me a fair few times. He hates it when I talk back against his arrogance. He treats me like I'm some kind of bacteria and if he touches me he's going to die if he doesn't clean his skin in time. He made me feel insignificant and like I'm nothing more than a weed growing in his field of well trimmed flowers. Gasoline, a blade, anything at his disposal is used to be rid of me, yet here I remain because I will not bend to his tyranny.

But he's not happy abusing me. He likes to take advantage of the pathetic hormones whirling around in my young body. He must know my mind must be sharp but my body is still maturing chemically and is bound to react to minor things. Why else would he hover his face mere inches from mine when he wants me to shut up? Why else would he force me against a wall and touch me, just to pull away and announce it was all a test of my strength? Why else would he _kiss_ me to stop my ranting? And now... He's done the confusing thing of buying me a plum kimono bearing a cherry blossom design. Though, it wasn't a true kimono. There was no obi belt, and it wasn't something extravagant I might expect a dancer or high ruler to wear. It was more along the lines of a robe. Still... It wasn't something cheap. Casting my fingertips over its surface, the smooth texture of silk confirmed this wasn't something I'd find at a yard sale. But why would he buy me this? I thought he hated me?

"The kimono is for you to wear when you're not working. I don't want to see you wearing those ugly outsider clothes again."

I scoffed but otherwise didn't reply to the man standing near the door watching me. I wasn't going to play this game. I'm worn out with this tug-of-war of hostility just to be thrown off by what would normally be an act of kindness or at the very least, attraction.

"Have nothing to say?"

"No."

I could hear his own kimono sliding along the mats as his nearing footsteps instilled a sort of apprehension in my gut. All fell quiet within seconds, but I could sense him standing behind me. My heart began thumping against my ribcage. What was he-

A loud yelp escaped my lips as my hair was gripped and yanked, forcing my head back until I was staring up at the scowling face of my abuser.

"Have you not the decency to express gratitude when shown kindness? I didn't have to provide a pathetic worm like you with proper attire, but I did. I could have thrown you out on your ass. Maybe I should next time." The poisonous venom laced his tone, and though he wasn't yelling, it was clear how aggravated he was.

"I didn't fucking ask for a kimono! What, are my clothes not good enough? Soooo sorry my clothes offend you! It's not like you wear them! I do!"

"Why the hell do you have such cheap clothing? It doesn't even look like something you'd find in Japanese stores! Honestly, why not get something nicer than those pieces of scrap cloth? You're ruining the sophisticated air I try to uphold here!"

"Maybe because I'm not Japanese, and therefore worry wearing a kimono would be offensive for a foreigner! Besides I'm happy with my fashion sense." I forced my hair out of his hand with a vicious jarring of my head and grabbed the kimono he had hung from a notch on the closet door. "I don't need a man telling me what to wear!" I had enough of that in the past. First my father, then... "Take this damn thing and get out of my room!" I shoved the garment against his chest and shoved him back. "Give it to some tramp that would look better in it than me!" _His_ words began flooding my brain, along with those of my parents. "I'm not a fucking doll some man can dress how he wants! I'll be damned if I let a man control me! I'm my own person!" My head hung as my face scrunched and heated in immeasurable wrath, my fists shaking. I knew punishment was inevitable, but I couldn't control myself... "If I want to wear a fucking bikini I'm going to wear one! If I want to wear a baggy shirt and sweatpants, nothing's going to stop me. IF I WANT A COLLEGE EDUCATION, I'M GOING! I WAS NOT BORN JUST TO BE AN OBEDIENT HOUSEWIFE THAT CAN'T THINK FOR HERSELF!" My whole body trembled with the sudden release of pent up anger and umbrage. I knew I shouldn't do this, I knew I should let it go and forget it, but I was so tired of being treated like I'm nothing. No _man_ was going to tell me what to wear. Akito was smart in not bringing me lingerie or mirroring some other scum's words in saying I would only be beautiful if I wore it. All hell would have broken loose...

Tenshi started squawking and fluttering around in her cage. I could hear the soft _tingting_ of her bell as it was knocked about. I braced myself for a stinging slap, but to my surprise, only softly spoken words answered my outbreak.

"Are you done?"

"Hai..."

"First of all, if I found it offensive for you to wear it, do you think I'd allow for money to be wasted on it? It's more offensive to me if you aren't wearing something of high value when you're in my house. Where you're from has no importance in the matter. Second, I don't know what a college education has to do with anything, or being made a doll. All I am asking you to do is wear the kimono I had bought specifically for you so you can at least look decent, and judging by your bedspread I assumed you could appreciate fine detailing. Truly, you are ungrateful vermin."

I finally turned my head up to look at him, my scowl quickly melting when I realized his face was unusually serene.

"I am not ungrateful."

"You dare say that when you threw the thing at me and acted repulsed when I gave it to you."

I scoffed and looked away, folding my arms across my chest. "Of course I did. It was not that I am not thankful for the gift. It is that I don't know what to make of you! You act one way, and then act another! It's driving me insane! I wish you would decide if you hate me or not."

He let out a mocking "ha!" moments before my vision was flooded with deep purple, the kimono draped over my head. "The answer to that should be obvious at this point. Now dress." I could hear his footsteps as I pulled the silk off of my head, only managing to see him slip out of my room and close the door. What the hell did he mean by that? Why couldn't he be straightforward? Men. I swear. Who needs them or their drama?

"Hatori."

"Sir."

Akito stood before the doctor and bore an indifferent mask. "You said you had something urgent to tell me."

"Yessir. Yuki and Tohru... They're on their way here, right now."

I can't believe I was actually wearing this thing. It was very beautiful and comfortable, the silk kissing my skin in the most pleasant way, but to wear something given to me by a man... It stood against everything I stood for. But I had caused enough trouble for one day, and it was kind of him to buy one in my favorite color. He could've bought a neon yellow one and made me parade around in it. But he didn't, and that fact alone was enough for me to comply. I sighed and walked down the halls and out of the house towards the main gates. I needed some fresh air, and enjoying some time in the courtyard sounded heavenly. Searching around the flat expanse, I spotted a wooden bench near a sakura tree. Planting myself on the seat, I released as much of the toxins and hostility weighing me down as I could through a heavy, slow sigh. I didn't get many opportunities to simply sit outside, which was a real shame. I loved listening to the birds chirp, the wind rustling through the trees, the faint buzz of insects flying somewhere in the distance. The sweet smell of sakuras nearly lulled me into a nap.

"Amethyst-san? What are you doing here?" A...weirdly familiar voice had me opening my eyes to find two figures standing across the courtyard just beyond the gate. A tall boy with silver hair and Chinese-inspired clothing, and a shorter girl with brown hair held back in ribbons at his side. They appeared to be around my age, and given the man knew my name, somehow we were acquainted. The duo changed directions and advanced toward me, and as they came into focus, I could finally put a name to the man. When I had enrolled in the high school, he had been two years ahead of me and was the student body president. Yuki... Though I don't recall ever meeting the girl.

"Ano... I work here. I could ask you the same."

"This is my family's estate. I'm...rather surprised they'd let an outsider inside the gates. Not anything against you, it's just...unheard of."

His family's estate?... A lightbulb flashed inside my head. Stupid me! Yuki _Sohma_! Sohma Estate! How could I forget his last name?

"Yeah. They were desperate for help and I had experience in cleaning, so I've been here for about three weeks now."

"And...Akito-san...he hasn't given you trouble?" It was the girl who spoke. What was her damned name? It was driving me crazy.

I let out a brief holler of laughter. "Ha! Oh, he's given me _plenty_ of trouble! I just ignore his petty antics to the best of my ability and do my job and go to bed."

"Let me guess. He made you wear that kimono." Something dark flashed in Yuki's amethyst - ha, amethyst - eyes, as though some sort of painful memory was attached to his words.

"Hai."

The silver haired boy sighed. "He...tends to like dressing those he controls in outfits he thinks they would look best in... I know firsthand how dominating he can be." I didn't know what Yuki was implying, but I did feel sorry for him. He always seemed like such a sweet, perhaps insecure boy. He reminded me of my younger self: soft spoken, polite, borderline naive. I wanted to protect that.

"Gomennasai..."

His purple eyes met mine with a shocked sparkle to them. "Not at all! I'm just concerned for you. If he gets to be too much to handle, you can always leave, or find me or Hatori, or anyone for that matter. We're all willing to listen." I softened my gaze. His well wishes were genuine, and I appreciated them.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." I turned to his companion. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Ah, I'm Tohru Honda! Nice to meet you!" She bowed politely, and before I could refute it was unnecessary, Yuki started chuckling and nudged her arm.

"Tohru _Honda_?" Both of them turned pink in the face but giggled good-naturedly.

"Ahhh sumimasen! Tohru _Sohma_! I-I'm not used to it yet!" They were so cute I could feel the cavities forming in my molars. I was happy for them, regardless. I couldn't help the small smile curving my mouth. As opposed as I was to men or relationships, I always felt a small flutter in my stomach when hearing of happy endings, and now that I had put the brunette's name to her face, I remembered noticing them in school and expecting them to wind up together even after graduation. There was that weird, obsessive fanclub thing for Yuki... I was relieved those psychopaths hadn't ruined anything for them.

"Congratulations." Wait... Was this Yuki the one Hatori had mentioned 'betrayed' Akito by running off?... It had to be, there couldn't be two Yuki Sohmas. In that case... I would place a large bet they had run off to marry. Akito did seem to have tight leashes on everyone.

"Sumimasen! We should be talking about you! Your kimono looks very pretty on you, Amethyst-san!" The brunette's words of praise were unexpected, and I could only glance at her in surprise before finally smiling warmly at her.

"Arigatou."

"I hate to be rude, Amethyst-san, but Tohru and I need to speak with Akito. We'll have to arrange to meet some other time."

"Akito? Are you sure that's a good idea with his malicious personality? He'd probably cut your arm off just for knocking on the door wrong."

"Ah... We're... Expecting him to be rather upset with us, but there's no use hiding from it any longer. We have to face it eventually, so we may as well get it over with."

My brows furrowed as my mouth curled downwards in a worried frown. They were brave. Though, it was a breath of fresh air to find someone with enough sense not to live in a fantasy world believing love would erase all of their problems. They still knew their marriage would cause nothing but issues, but they were mature enough to also know they had to face it and it wouldn't simply vanish if they avoided it. What admirable intrepidity.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck in this endeavor."

They both bowed and expressed their gratitude before turning and walking into the main building. As soon as they were out of sight, I sighed and leaned my head back as my eyelids slipped closed. They couldn't handle it if Akito went on a rampage. Both of them were too sensitive... I scoffed with a small grin, pushing myself up off the bench. Guess I'd better keep Akito in check during this meeting, or everyone would suffer.

 **AN: Amethyst will never admit it, but she actually loves the kimono. The source of the kimono? Not so much.**

 **Something funny but unrelated to my stories: My mom and my sister both got jokingly 'mad' at me today because of my vocabulary having big words. As an author my best friend is a thesaurus so I tend to forget I use words they don't understand c':.**


	9. Chapter 8: Nothing But Problems

**AN:** **KDQ- you're in luck, I happened to have quite a bit of this done :p**

 **And I'm relieved the last chapter had the effect I was going for ;)**

 **Warning: Drinking/Alcohol usage. Slightly mature situation. Nothing explicit. Disclaimer; I do not condone underage drinking.**

 **I have never drank and never plan to, so if my writing isn't very believable, blame that. I can only go off what I have heard from others.**

Settling myself on the floor just close enough to the shoji door to hear what was going on, I tucked the excess fabric of the kimono under my legs to sit more properly. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but when has that stopped him from simply walking into my room whenever he feels like it, or walking into the bathroom when he knew I was in it? Besides, I wasn't doing this to be a nosy little bitch. I was trying to protect someone. Yuki seemed like such a demure sweetheart, and while normally I don't like to get involved in other people's affairs or let anyone close... I knew how _painful_ the smallest yells can be to someone like that. My heart always reached out to guard sensitive souls the same way I wished someone had done to me. Maybe my fear of men wouldn't be so deep otherwise, maybe I wouldn't react in such an adamant way when someone suggested a relationship. Grief and consuming guilt dampened my spirit. I didn't mean to get so angry with Akito. Even if he was an asshole to me, it was no excuse for my outbreak. I had to remind myself... He wasn't _him_. He had enough respect for his body he'd been very open admitting he was waiting, meanwhile _he_ called me _his_ whore and would shout and push me whenever I dared to say anything that opposed him. Akito...didn't like being argued with, but... He didn't seem like such a monster. What had I done?...

A faint mumble pulled me free of despair's claws. I leaned in to listen to what was going on, praying God would be merciful on Yuki and Tohru's souls.

 _'Akito-san, we sincerely apologize for running away the past couple months.'_ Yuki... _'We had meant no disrespect. Sir, we still love you as the Head of the Family, and we ask that you understand that we simply couldn't accept not being allowed to marry. We...we know we went against your wishes, and we ask that you forgive us. Tohru-chan can tell you that both of us very much respect you as our leader, and she has considered you family long before we wed. We will accept whatever punishment you see fit, but we implore you... Please reconsider our marriage.'_

There was a tense five seconds of silence before the sound of a deep scoff split it.

 _'You come here...Months after your vanishing, after you have gone against my orders, and expect me to welcome you back with open arms? You're even dumber than I thought. You are no family of mine. Did you expect me to say oh, how wonderful to see you again! All is forgiven!_ _ **No**_ _! I still stand completely and utterly disgusted by this proposal! My beautiful rat dares to ask an ugly commoner to marry into our prestigious family? Are you insane?'_

 _'I understand your anger, Akito, but please- we love-'_

 _'Love?! Is that what this is about?! Love is a petty emotion only fools allow into their hearts! All it does is rip you apart when someone betrays you! Even in its early stages, it only brings sorrow when the subject of your_ affection _turns it down! The only people the Sohmas need are each other! I will not allow this!'_

His volume increased substantially with the last two words, his burst immediately trailed by the sounds of thumping against the mat and struggling. Immediately I rose to my feet and reached for the door, frozen by a surprisingly firm yell from the boy I never imagined raising his voice.

 _'Akito! Stop! Don't touch her! Take it out on me!'_

 _'You would sacrifice yourself for this wench?! Have you lost your mind?! This love is a liability if you're willing to put such a pathetic hog's wellbeing above your own! I should lock both of you away in that precious room. With shackles around your ankles and force you to remain on opposite sides of the room.'_

Without thinking, I slid open the door and ran for Akito. It didn't even feel like I was in control, as though some unknown force was hurling me in his direction and moving my arms around him, pulling him back and away from Tohru who was on her hands and knees, blood dripping from the hand she had positioned over her mouth. Yuki was desperately pushing against Akito's chest, and my sudden entrance must've shocked the dark haired man since he was almost impossibly easy to yank backwards. The movement had us both stumbling, my back making hard contact with the floor and resulting in a loud crack as my spine popped painfully. "Gahhh-" My eyelids fluttered as I tried to open them, but before I could even move my arms to get up, I felt Akito shifting on top of me until he was off of me, only for his weight to be replaced with hands pinning my wrists down on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I finally got my eyes to do my bidding, opening them to meet furiously flaring onyx pools. His face was contorted and flushed, a vein throbbing on his forehead with his teeth bared in a threatening sneer. My heart pounded away. I was in no position to fight back, and his face was intimidatingly close. Out of my peripheral I could see two sets of eyes wide in shock as they stared at me...well, us.

"I...I heard the commotion and had to do something."

"And who told you you had the right?! This has nothing to do with you, bitch! Stay in your own quarters and keep your nose out of business unrelated to you!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but his eyes drifted to my lips as his brows furrowed more.

"And keep your filthy mouth shut! Or I'll have no choice but to make you shut up." His eyes met mine again, and that dark glint told me exactly what he meant... I turned my head to the side.

"Yessir..." And he was off of me. I could hear his feet padding across the room.

"You two. Leave. I'll deal with you later."

The door audibly slid closed, and before I could even sit up, two faces appeared on either side of me.

"Amethyst-san?! Daijoubu ka?!"

I met the girl's flickering jade eyes. "Me?! You're the one bleeding! You need to see Hatori!" I wasted no time in standing and grabbing her arm. "Come on!" How could she worry about me when blood was dribbling down her chin?! Was she her own brand of stupid?!- no, she just had a benevolent spirit. But still.

"I...I'm fine! We've been through worse, it's already stopping! My cheek is just going to be bruised. Your back cracked really loudly..." I sighed and released my grip.

"It does that. No need to fret over it. I'll live. Now, please, see Hatori."

It took some convincing, but thankfully with Yuki's additional urging, Tohru finally went to see the doctor. I was grateful that she had been right in that she just needed some ice for her cheek and there was no further damage other than a small cut on the inside from her tooth. The couple left the estate, but Tohru had turned and promised to return soon since she wanted to "get to know me better". A...foolish notion, but the ice coating my heart had thawed from her radiant warmth and I even found myself looking forward to it. I stalked my way to the kitchen later that evening and fixed myself a glass of water. Sitting at the break table in the corner, I was thankful for the quiet night. The other maids had all decided to call it an early night and just make it up tomorrow morning since the mornings were rather dull anyway. While I usually had the night shift, I could definitely vouch for that. The mornings were so boring it was tedious. Once the breakfast had been prepared and the dishes cleaned... There wasn't much to do since sweeping was left for the evening workers after everyone retired to bed.

I stretched my arms across the table and effectively popped quite a few of my spine's notches. The satisfying release of tension curled my mouth upwards subconsciously. I always loved a good stretch for the miracles it did on my aching muscles. Sighing, I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head down over them. I needed a chance to sit in complete quiet and close my eyes...

But of course that was short lived. My smile faded as the tell-tale shuffling of feet along the floor disturbed my beloved silence. They'd be gone soon, so I opted to simply stay put and wait as they got something out of the fridge. Just as quiet consumed the air again, a light snort of amusement chased away any relief I had that I was alone again.

"What, is your room not good enough now?" Oh God. It was him. Of course.

I slowly opened my eyes to glare at him, his amused yet cynical smirk curving his cheek.

"I'm just relaxing in the peace and quiet. I'll retire soon."

"Sure."

I huffed and closed my eyes. "Shut up."

"Now you're giving me orders? And after I was so kind to provide you with that kimono, even if you didn't appreciate it."

I hummed lowly in my throat. That guilt was gnawing at me again. "I'm sorry. I... I wasn't in my right mind."

"I'll say. But regardless. It does suit you, more than I originally thought even." Was he...trying to compliment me?

I met his eyes once more, noting the bottle in his hand but electing not to say anything. "Thank you. And..thank you for it. It's wonderful." That smirk of his seemed to waver for a moment before he scoffed and turned to grab a glass out of the cupboard.

"Don't mention it." I closed my eyes again and buried my face against my arms. I was so awkward in situations like this. I wanted to say more about how sorry I was for treating him unfairly and how I did appreciate the beautiful garment... But that was hard enough for me to word without the fact it was _Akito_ I was talking to.

The cabinet door squeaked shut and was succeeded by soft footsteps...but strangely, the steady thumping drew closer to me and was eventually followed by the clank of a glass near me - two clanks - what?!

I opened my eyes and found an elegant wine glass placed next to my elbow, glistening in the dim orange light. Without lifting my head, I looked up at his face only to find a smirk ever plastered on his features... Only this one didn't contain the usual arrogance. I couldn't name what emotion forced itself into the expression, but I knew it wasn't malevolent in nature.

"What? Too good to drink?"

"I'm underage, and why are you offering it to me?" Great, so he was an alcoholic. Points lost.

"It's been a long day. I figured you could lighten up a little, and if you don't tell anyone, I won't. I don't drink either, I find it distasteful... But there was a lot to take in today. So I figured I'd give it a try. I trust you won't take advantage if I turn out to be a lightweight." Points returned. Though, was this a moral thing to do? Underage, alone, with a man? I straightened myself and pulled my arms off the table.

"How do I know _you_ won't?"

"Please." He slid into the seat across from me, pouring the red fluid into our glasses. "I am not tainting myself with any woman any time soon. I have no reason to pursue such carnal desires. I have more strength than that, and call me old fashioned, but I find it more honorable to wait until I share a marriage bed with a woman." A snicker. "That is, if I find one that is worthy of such a privilege."

I let an amused breath leave me. That was something I could relate to. "You sound like me. No man is ever going to strap a saddle on me, I can say that. And trust me, no one's going to want your sadistic ass." I smirked as his annoyed glance met my eyes. "Calm down. It's a joke. You'll find someone who can tolerate you."

"You're a snarky one, aren't you?"

"And proud." I unsurely gripped the glass offered to me and pulled it closer to me, staring down at the ruby drink.

"Relax, it won't bite you." Out of my peripheral I could see him take a sip of his own glass. "It is strong though, so fair warning."

"Thanks." Cautiously, I gripped the glass and brought the cool thing to my lips, hesitating a split second before tilting the cup and allowing the wine to slip over my tongue. My nose and throat temporarily clenched against the foreign taste. It was like grossly concentrated grape juice with a strong acidic quality and a mild burning. But as unpleasant as it was at first... I allowed more to flow into my mouth before pulling the glass away and swallowing. The drink singed my throat and heated my gut, though I couldn't say this was an unpleasant sensation.

"Well?"

"Not bad." I held his ebony gaze. "But don't get any ideas. This is a one time thing."

"Right. Now... Care to tell me what your little outburst was about this morning?"

I groaned and took a big swig of the drink. "Is it not enough to say I have a lot of bad memories I'd like to forget?"

"Not when all humans can say that."

"If you _must_ know, when I was young and idiotic I was involved with an abusive alcoholic that had less-than-appropriate intentions for me and would treat me like I didn't have my own brain. I would prefer to leave it at that."

"And you fear I'm the same as him?"

"I didn't say that. But some things do trigger bad memories... It's not just you. I've snapped at quite a few, and lost a fair number of friends because of it. I'm a fucking mess that can't be fixed, and it's all because of one man. Or, one man and one woman who worsened the mistrust I have in people."

"Do tell."

"What's to tell? She was my closest friend for years, and then bam, in my darkest hour, she up and left for some new kid on the block. Called him her best friend ever within like two weeks of meeting him and wouldn't return my texts. I don't let anyone get close to me anymore. She was the last straw." The neck of the bottle made its way into my view as he poured more wine in my glass. I hadn't even noticed I drank it all...

"And what about the bit about university?"

"My dad didn't want me to go to college. Said I'm a woman and have no place doing so, that I needed to marry and be a brainless housewife. I don't want that life. I don't!" My fists clenched as my anger flared. I always got wound up when discussing this subject, but never like this... Of course I never had alcohol mixed into the equation.

"Just be like me and my mother: forget it. There's more to you than he can see. Use their criticism to become stronger and prove them wrong." I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with the same ass who pinned me to the floor just hours earlier, and over wine no less. It just seemed surreal-... Was the room warping or was that just me?

"I try. I left America for a fresh start, and no one's going to stand in my way to be the person I want to be."

"Good. Keep that attitude. Never let your own vision go." I met his eyes once again, and in this lighting, they were simply...marvelous. Like polished obsidian sparkling with a forlorn deepness and various emotions. His face had to have been carved by angels. He had to be the most handsome man I had ever seen. His dark hair was the icing on the cake in the way it emphasized his dark prince aura. It framed his face perfectly and contrasted just right with his pale skin tone. "You're staring." His tone was light with amusement and teasing rather than the cruel firmness as usual.

"I didn't notice until now just how nice you are to look at."

"Oh?" A wicked smirk that normally would've sent chills down my spine. "Well, I suppose the same could be said about you." My face heated, and I swear I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead. The wine must've been affecting my body temperature... My body had been feeling feverish.

"You don't mean that."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Tch." I stood and began walking towards the pantry. "Crackers go with wine, right?" The room was starting to waver, the floor moving underneath me causing me to stumble over my own feet that apparently decided to rebel against what my brain instructed them to do. When I got maybe ten paces away from the table, two hands on my sides steadied me from behind.

"Be careful. You might fall and hit your head on something." Akito's voice was surprisingly low and drawn out, the tone making the heat in my stomach swirl and flame up.

"I'll be fine..." My skin felt too hot... Suffocating even.

"Maybe you should sit." I could feel his breaths against the side of my neck, his hands slowly venturing downwards to my hips.

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No." I could see and feel him leaning close to my neck, and I was surprised to find no opposition inside me. Instead, my head tilted the other direction ever so slightly. "I'm saying it's unwise to move so much when under the influence." His lips brushed over my skin like a feather in the wind, but it was enough to send a spark to my stomach and cause the fire to explode. It threatened to consume me.

"Well what about you?... You had as much as me... Unless you lied and this was your plan." That...that bastard! Taking advantage of me, and I had been foolish enough to believe him and his smoothtalking. Yet I lacked the strength to push him off of me.

"Never... I'm dizzy and it would be a terrible inconvenience to have to clean up the blood if you split your head open." His words slurred together, and I nearly let out a laugh. Maybe he hadn't taken advantage; he did sound disoriented himself, and his tone bespoke his genuinity.

I scoffed and turned my head back to face him as he pulled away from my neck. "You ass."

"Says the one who yelled at me unjustifiably..." His eyes moved away from mine and eyed my body. "You really do look great in this robe."

"Praising your own work? I don't think I do..." Self consciousness made a grab for me and I turned my head away, only to have my chin held between a thumb and forefinger and my eyes forced to meet his again.

"What did I say about shutting up?" His eyes shifted to my mouth, and as he leaned in, I knew exactly what he was thinking. "That... If I didn't... You'd make me..." My words lessened in volume with each word, only a quiet hush by the time I had them all out in the open. His mouth found mine and I swear my heart skipped a couple beats. This was wrong.

Akito pulled back and onyx eyes met mine, an intoxicated passion accenting their darkness. "Precisely."

I turned to face him, a taunting grin making its way onto my face. "Funny how you use kisses to silence me. Just admit you're attracted to me and can't keep your hands off of me." Damn alcohol... Normally I'd punt a guy through the roof just for touching me. Why was I so accepting of Akito?

A chuckle left him. "Didn't I say not to get cocky? Why would I be attracted to a midget who doesn't comprehend when she's being threatened?" Despite his words, his hand lifted to cup my cheek as he leaned closer to me. The chemicals in my brain went berserk again, but rather than passion being awakened, I broke down inside and I found myself pulling back just a little.

"W-what?... Midget?" I was rather sensitive about my height... But hell this was out of control... Why did his simple meaningless tease puncture my heart?... "You really think I'm that short?" Well, logical thought be damned, I pulled myself further away from him. I was going to run back to my room and hide. I don't know if I could ever face him again, knowing what he really thought of me-

Before I could completely turn, a firm hand grabbed mine and yanked me close again. His face was mere inches from mine, and I found myself staring deep into those obsidian pools again. "You are something else. I was exaggerating to tease you. Calm down." His berating tone was shockingly tender. I couldn't figure him out... He just confused me so much- I couldn't understand him- did he hate me or not?!

I turned away unable to keep the floodgates closed, tears blurring the kitchen around us moreso than it already was.

"Now what?"

"Do...do you like me or hate me? I can't tell what you're thinking and it's driving me insane!" I felt so pathetic for even giving a second thought to such a trivial matter... But for whatever reason I did care what Akito thought. Maybe because he's the boss, or maybe it's some sick attraction I feel for him.

My chin was turned to face him again and his thumb swept over a fallen tear. "I do not detest you." An encrypted response. Just be straightforward, dammit... "Perhaps you need proof that you are not an object of complete repulsion." His mouth met mine again with the same firmness as the first time he had done this, but this was a different hunger. Last time it had been obvious it was done out of spite to silence me, this time...

Before I even realized what he was doing my back made contact with a wall, one hand positioned on my hip and the other spooning my cheek. As he pulled away, his heated eyes met mine in a stare I could feel melting me at my very core. What was he planning? "Akito...what-"

"Relax. I won't hurt you."

He...he wasn't going to... Before my brain could even finish its sentence, his lips pressed to mine again...and his body followed suit. My heart was pulsing as though it was a bomb about to go off, but I couldn't find the strength nor the will to push him off of me. Instead, my hands that should've moved to push him away only curled themselves in the fabric of his kimono. My eyes slid closed as I accepted his forceful attack on my mouth. My body fell slack in his hold, but...something was wrong. My body felt heavy yet like it was floating at the same time.

I separated our mouths and opened my eyes just a sliver, forcing my brain as cognitive as it could be with the alcohol corroding it. "Akito... I don't..."

"Hm?" I felt him nuzzle against my neck, but even that sense was fading as everything kept growing darker.

"I don't think..." My vision completely shaded over, and the last thing I heard was the tenor of his voice softly asking 'what's wrong?'

The girl's body slumped against him, and the event immediately sobered his brain. How could he have been so stupid? Not only had he let alcohol best his judgment - though he had only meant to satiate his curiosity on what was so special about close contact, nothing more - he had made the foolish decision to act too swiftly and scare her into unconsciousness. But really, if he was being overbearing, she should have said so! Oh wait, she was probably dumb enough to think his promise to shut her up meant she couldn't speak or she'd be punished. Honestly.

Picking her small form up, he used all of his strength to carry her to her own room. He was far from being muscular, and though she was relatively tiny and lightweight, he just about collapsed by the time he finally laid her on her bed. His breathing was labored and his arms and back ached, the strain even making his heart feel tight and defy beating. He sighed and settled himself on the floor beside her. He would fetch Hatori to look the girl over after he could breathe normally. He carried her all the way here, she could wait for treatment.

"Hatori, wake up."

Akito could hear the dragon groan inside his room before slow footsteps made their way closer to the door. "What do you want now, Akito? It's late."

"You dare question me? If I was laying on the floor in a bloody heap you would make me wait until morning?"

"No sir, of course I wouldn't." The door slid open. "Now what is it?"

"It's the girl. She's passed out."

The dragon sighed but stepped out into the hall. "Very well, I shall look her over. Did you do something to her?"

"Now why would you assume such a thing?" Akito began walking ahead of the doctor. He dared accuse him of doing this? Where was the respect?

"You know of her fainting, so logically that means you've seen her and been around her to know she isn't just sleeping."

"Hatori, you think too much about trivial matters." Upon reaching the girl's door, he slid it open and walked to her bedside. "Do something."

"You care for her, don't you?"

"Why would I? She's just as replaceable as the others. Nothing more than a servant."

"Yessir." Hatori pressed his hand to the girl's forehead. "Her skin is unusually warm. Do you know of what could have happened before she fell into this?"

"My, aren't you curious." Akito leaned against the wall and fixed his gaze on the girl's flushed face. "We had been sharing a drink and enjoying a nice chat when she suddenly collapsed."

"You gave her alcohol?" Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"She needed to loosen up and stop being such a pain in the ass."

"Sir, with all due respect, I must ask... You didn't...advance towards her, did you?" As he spoke, he pressed his fingers to her pulse point.

Akito snorted in disgust. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I don't think I'm comfortable having a perverted doctor performing my check ups."

"Just answer the question." Such audacity.

"I made no sexual advances. You should know I find such an act vulgar. I was only curious as to what could possibly be so special about close proximity and kissing that it leads people away. I don't understand the big fuss, and she's the only one I feel I can experiment with and not have to worry about her suddenly expecting to be best friends. She won't be an annoying slut trying to talk to me all the time."

The doctor sighed and met his eyes. "Sir, she's a trauma victim. The fact she accepted the alcohol is surprising, but I'm afraid you likely caused her brain to shut down to protect itself."

"Out of fear of me?"

"You might say that. Though it's more that your actions may have subconsciously reminded her of her previous attacker that did have bad intentions for her. She didn't mention anything like that?"

"She mentioned an abusive alcoholic but didn't go into detail."

Glancing away, the doctor smoothed the girl's bangs back. "She wouldn't tell me very much either, but you know how Yuki used to be around you. I'm afraid it's the same kind of conditioning. She's been programmed to fear men, especially those intoxicated. So whether she realized it or not, she shut down in self defense when your actions were reminiscent of an encounter she endured in the past. She won't be out long. I expect by morning she'll be back to normal."

"Good. You're not needed anymore. You may leave."

The doctor stood and bowed. "Tell me if anything happens." Akito just nodded, watching the taller man leave without any further word. Once the door was slid closed, he released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as he approached the bed and knelt before it. He rested his chin on the bed.

"You sure like to cause nothing but problems. Don't you?"

 **AN: Lots of dialogue in this chapter. Sorry about that lol.**

 **Just to clarify again: I have never drank and never plan to. Therefore, writing the taste and effects is rather difficult for me with no firsthand experience, and the same goes for kiss scenes since I'm just as inexperienced with that. I can usually write these scenes no problem, but this is my first, first person POV story ever so it's proving more awkward than usual lol.**

 **But hmm... Is the ice finally melting, or will it only freeze over again when Amethyst wakes up?**


	10. Chapter 9: Not So Fearless

**AN:** **I need to write more YukiRu stuff but my muse for this story is highly overpowering the rest.**

 **Happy New Year!**

Akito brushed the girl's bangs to the side. She always wore her bangs over her right eye...why? Did she have an injury like the one he had given Hatori? The way she acted, the alcoholic she had been with must've been rather rough with her. Was it possible he damaged this eye? What exactly did he do to her? He sighed. He certainly didn't expect her to just give him the answers he wanted. She was irritatingly stubborn in that way. There was one way he could collect the information... Standing, he fought the ripple of a headache from last night's alcohol and smoothed her blanket over her before stepping out of the room to Hatori's office.

My head pounded as sunlight filtered in through the paper covering on the windows and shone directly over my eyelids. I felt as though a jackhammer had been taken to my head. Every small movement was excruciating, and simply put, I wanted to die. Tenshi's sweet good-morning chirps (realistically, good-morning-let-me-out chirps is more like) did nothing to help the case. "Ughhhh...Tenshi, be quieeeeet..." I couldn't help the groan escaping my throat. I hated this feeling. But even so, I was completely baffled on one thing: why didn't I remember coming to bed the night before?

"Finally awake, ne? I was beginning to worry you slipped into a coma." Ugh. The last person I wanted to see. I forced my body to roll over until I was facing away from the direction of his voice.

"What do you want?"

"Am I not allowed to make sure you're breathing? That's some gratitude for the person who carried you in here after you passed out on them."

"...huh?" I rolled back over and stared at him, his back turned to me as he sat in the doorway leading to the garden. "What do you-"

"And just so you know, 20 is the legal drinking age in Japan." Woah woah...what?! I sure was awake now. I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You said it yourself last night. You claimed to be underage but you're actually old enough... What, don't tell me you forgot." He leaned back and supported himself on his hands, his head tilted to look at me.

"Forgot...forgot what?!" There was no way he was trying to imply I drank last night. There was no way-

"You mean you don't remember the nice talk we had over a bottle of wine? We had a nice little discussion about your past abuse and then things got heated and you fainted in my arms. You don't remember any of that?"

"N-no... Wait, you didn't- oh my god did you?!" I instinctively clutched the blankets closer to me in an attempt to hide anything that might be exposed. Did this pervert take advantage of my intoxicated state - his own doing, I'll wager - and violate me?!

"Oh relax, I didn't touch you. I mean, I did, but there was no clothing removal. I promise you. Why would I want to defile my own skin with your filth?"

The scene suddenly replayed before my eyes in the form of images flashing swiftly. The visuals were soon followed by auditory memories and sensations. The drunken slur in both our voices, the, dare I say, husky tone of Akito's as he pressed me to the wall, the warm rush of air of his breaths against my heated flesh... Had I really...allowed that?

I groaned and pulled the cover over my eyes to hide my burning blush. I can't believe I tolerated that... How could I have been so stupid?

The man in my room let out a low rumble of laughter. "It's okay, you know. There's nothing to be so worked up over." He was seriously acting like it was nothing?! Was he really treating this as though we had discussed floral arrangements over a nice pot of tea?! I practically threw the blanket off.

"Nothing to be worked up over?! So what, it's nothing to alcohol me up and kiss me and touch me?! And how do you know my age anyway? I don't recall ever telling you-"

"I stole your medical file from Hatori."

He did _what_?!

"Excuse me?!" How could he say it so calmly?!

"I was curious about your eye and if you had any other conditions I need to know about, so I simply went and took it from his files. As the Head of the house it's only right I have complete access to the medical data of those I allow to stay here."

"You deceitful little-" oh I was mad now. He went behind my back and dug up my personal information. Information that was supposed to be confidential between me and the doctor that would be seeing me. That had to be the most underhanded, conniving, treacherous thing he's done yet.

"You're angry with me for simply wanting to fill myself in on any hazards to your health and inform myself of any injuries? Honestly, you act as though I depleted your bank account of all of its cash."

"That's not the point! The point is that's confidential! No one is supposed to be able to access it or know of anything unless I tell them! Especially not some lecherous pervert who-" his onyx eyes narrowed dangerously on me.

"Finish that sentence. I dare you." My breath halted in my lungs. This was a dangerous game I was getting myself into. I simply glanced away. I hated admitting defeat but I was in no mood to deal with his anger. My head was pounding and throbbing, and I feared with Tenshi being in the room, there would be a hefty price to pay if I said much else. "I don't know how you came upon the conclusion I had libidinous intentions for you, but I won't tolerate it. For the second and last time, I did not touch you. The only reason I kissed you last night was to satisfy a curiosity I have long held on why skin contact and affection are apparently so persuasive it breaks the bonds I have with my Juunishi. I have no romantic interest in you, and you are truly arrogant if you think you would have even a sliver of attention from me in that regard."

What the hell was he talking about, _Juunishi_? His Zodiac? What did he mean by that? And even though I didn't want to admit it, it was a minor stab to be told just how unappealing I was.

"More on the matter, we are six years and six days apart. I will not be called a pervert for your sake."

Oh great, the age card. Though, it made no sense. I'm an adult, it's not as though I was still in high school and he was a stalker. I've heard of greater age differences. But hey, if he needed to tell himself that, fine. Why should I care?

"Fine. You act as though I would want to be involved with you."

"Hmph." There was a quiet rustling of silk as he evidently stood. "Don't worry about your shift tonight. I already told the maids you were too incapacitated to work." I turned to look at him, ready to say something about how I'd be fine after some Ibuprofen, but he kept on. He wasn't even facing me, and the brief consideration that perhaps I had somehow wounded his coal of a heart fluttered through my brain. "Though, I do require a favor in return." Of course.

"What? Scrub the floor of your blood coated chamber?" I snorted. "Be a blood sacrifice of some sort?" His ice cold glare met my eyes, a scowl etched into his face with furrowed brows. Though I could see the hate he tried to emanate, there was no mistaking that disappointment and perhaps pain flicking in his pupils.

"Nothing of the sort. What do you think I am, a mindless animal? I simply require you accompany me for dinner tonight, and if you're feeling especially generous with your time I have freed for you, I would appreciate it if you would come with me to get bird seed for the ungrateful canaries around here. I'll be leaving in an hour, if you would be so kind enough to be an escort." I could hear the false, sarcastic politeness and knew he was barking an order at me in a condescending manner. Rage would've torn through my veins...if it weren't for this sudden development. Accompany him for dinner? Why? What sort of evening had he planned?

I directed my gaze to the other side of the room, propping my elbow against my knee and resting my chin on my hand. "Alright." I could use the opportunity to buy Tenshi some more treats. She was well stocked on food for the next month, but she always deserved some extra sweet goodies for putting up with my antics.

No further words were exchanged. Only the sound of feet moving across the floor, the swish of fabric following close behind them, and the door sliding shut kept the air from being totally still and uneasy. Once he was gone, I exhaled deeply. Well. This should be fun.

The car ride was awkward. We were forced to sit less than two feet apart the entire thirty minute drive. He sat with his elbow on the door's armrest as he stared out the window at the passing scenery as I did much the same. The only difference was that my other hand nervously fidgeted with the zipper and handle on my purse. There was something about sitting so close to him in utter silence that froze my veins in apprehension. It didn't help this was the first time I had seen him in his black get-up since we originally met, and just as it did then, his appearance was like a black hole consuming all light around it in its utter darkness. At the same time, it strangely made his eyes stand out in a... Relatively attractive way. I scolded myself inwardly. There was no way I could see this man as attractive. Just...no. Not with the way he treated me. I sighed inwardly and closed my eyes. The dull roar of the tires rolling along the road was relaxing despite the tense air within the car. It aroused and drug up many memories of my childhood years. Road trips all the way from Texas to Virginia, the way back, the multitudinous vacations to the beach, the miscellaneous visits to national parks... Oh how I wished I could turn back time to the good old days before stress and the need for money nailed me.

When the pet store came into view, I straightened myself away from the window and readjusted my purse. An unexpected hand on mine had me looking into the obsidian eyes of my 'boss.' "When we enter this store, you are to stay with me. Do you understand?" Seriously? Did he think I was going to run off?

"Obviously. I'm not a friggin' five year old. But now that you've said that maybe I _should_ take the opportunity to run far, far away." Something unidentifiable flashed over his eyes, but it was gone within the same instant. His door opened behind him and he spared no time in climbing out of the car. The gentleman who had driven us here and opened Akito's door - who I now recognized as Hatori - glanced at me with an...apologetic look as though he wanted to say something before closing the door and walking around the car. I knew what he was about to do and opened my door myself, placing my foot on the asphalt of the parking lot and standing just as he reached for my handle. I turned a smile towards him.

"Don't worry, I can open a door myself. Unlike some people." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Akito, who was waiting beside the entrance, scowl at me. Just the response I wanted.

"Ah, of course. I have no problem doing so for you, though."

"No no, really. You do enough, worry about yourself. Thank you for driving us-" I stepped forward, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Amethyst-san." His voice was hardly above a whisper as he leaned closer to my ear. "I think you should stay with Akito. He'll get into trouble if he doesn't have a buffer, and he's terribly claustrophobic in large crowds. I feel your presence might ease his nerves."

Was that what Akito's order was about?...was that why he wanted me to come in the first place?

"Hai. Arigatou. I'll do my best."

Hatori nodded and I made my way over to the reason I was dragged into town. "Alright, let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave and I'll be done with your demanding ass."

Akito huffed in disapproval but didn't remark, surprisingly, only silently following me inside the store. Hatori certainly knew what he was saying; my black-haired tag-along sure was staying close...almost uncomfortably so. We were only in the store for maybe a minute when I felt the tug on my sleeve of someone pinching it in a discreet way. His anxiety radiated from him like heat from a furnace... But I suppose it was understandable. There sure were a lot of people here today, moreso than when we had met, and I remembered very clearly how bad my social anxiety was in high school and how tense and nervous I was in these atmospheres. It was for this reason I took pity on the man clinging to me. I wouldn't say anything about this unless he did, which as far as I could tell, he wouldn't. The bird feed aisle was thankfully dead, so once we were safely out of the crowd, an audible sigh left him as he released my shirt. "Why are there so many people here?" His rhetorical question came as a strained hush of air, and I legitimately felt sorry for him. He wasn't used to interaction to this magnitude.

"It is Saturday, and midday at that. We'll leave soon."

"...please..." A pang of sympathy tinged in my heart as I glanced at him, my eyebrows curving understandingly as my eyes softened.

"We will."

His eyes that had been cast to the side met mine for a second before quickly flitting away again. "Just hurry up."

I returned my attention to the food and toys, grabbing a cuttlebone and bell first before snatching two separate bags of canary feed to compare them. One had citrus taste but the other had more vital nutrients... As a bird lover, I simply had to get them nothing but the best even if they were feral. So focused was I in comparing the price value and ingredients I didn't notice our surprise visitor until Akito loudly gasped before there was a loud thud. "Get off of me!"

I whipped my head around to find my 'companion' pinned to the ground by a large golden retriever that was presently attempting to lick his face but was blocked by his hands. I couldn't help a snort of laughter, this was just too golden. The abusive jerk who slapped and belittled me as well as many others...was helplessly trapped beneath an overly friendly dog just wanting to give him a big wet smooch.

"Dammit, woman! Help me! This is no laughing matter!"

"Right right, gomennasai." I set the feed and toys down and grabbed the dog's collar, unable to wipe my smile off my face. "Come on, give Mr. Grumpypants some space and go back to your owner." Innocent brown eyes met mine as the canine whimpered when I tugged on the collar. "I'm sure your owner is worried sick. You shouldn't-"

"Pocky! Where are yo- oh there you are!" A female voice behind me drew nearer along with the sound of footsteps on the tile. "Sumimasen! Her leash broke and I couldn't catch her. I- well, if it isn't Amejisuto! Long time, no see, ya bitch. Are things any better?" I stared into the familiar eyes of my friend. Of course I'd bump into her. She was a real talker so it only made sense for the universe to time it perfectly when I was in a rush to leave. Even as she hooked the brand-new leash on the dog's collar, her mouth hadn't stopped.

"Ah, they're okay. But you see we-"

"Ooooh is this your boyfriend? You didn't tell me you fished someone in! He's quite the looker!" She leaned her head towards me and winked as she covered the side of her mouth with her hand, but it did no good with the ridiculous volume she was using.

"Well no, he's not. He's just-"

"Can we leave?" Akito's shaky voice cut me off as he grabbed my sleeve again, only this time all of his fingers curled in the fabric. "I don't want to be here any longer."

"Yeah, we can go now. I'm sorry." I met Amaya's eyes again, cringing on the inside from her crooked smirk. "I apologize, but we'll have to meet up again some other time to talk. We have somewhere we need to be."

The girl's hands raised up in the air. "Hey, hey, I understand. You two go have fun." She winked at me before turning to leave. "And take care of him! He seems shy!" I couldn't help blushing at her implications of what she believed was the nature of our relationship. If she only knew this was the same ass that I complained about during our last rendezvous.

I shook my head sighing. Let her think what she will. I've told her time and time again I'm waiting until marriage and if she doesn't get that, what else can I do? I gathered up our items - deciding to get both sacks of feed - and guided Akito to the checkouts. Seeing the line was long, I swallowed and looked up at him.

"Ano...if you want to wait outside by the doors I'll be out soon." He shook his head, his dark mane brushing over his face as he did so.

"No. I'll stay with you. You might run off." I inwardly laughed. He just didn't want to be alone with a lot of people around. Poor guy.

"Alright, alright. But I don't want to hear any bitching about the wait."

"It's fine." As we moved a couple steps forward, a rowdy group of teenage boys walked in laughing like a bunch of baboons- their behavior no better. They carried themselves very sloppily and kept shoving each other. What morons. Couldn't even go to the store without acting as though there wasn't a single brain cell in that empty shell they call a skull. I grimaced and returned my attention ahead of me as we made our way up the line.

"Hey, hey, baby! Why not come spend the day with us? We'll show you some real fun!"

Who were they talking to? Whoever the girl was, my heart went out to her. I couldn't imagine the embarrassment of being catcalled by such inane horseplayers.

"Hey. We're talking to you, bitch! Don't ignore us."

At least she had the brains to disregard their vulgarity. Though, I did worry that they might get violent if-

"Bitch with the purple glasses and blonde hair! Stop being so prude!" Wait... They weren't talking to me...were they?

All the eyes in the checkout lanes looked around... Most locking onto me within a few seconds with a confused glint. Oh hell-

I turned my gaze in the direction of the apes, and lo-and-behold, they sure were staring at me. Figures. Must be my height. They thought I was as young and foolish as them.

"What the hell do you idiots want? Why don't you go jerk off to your dads' porn magazines? You'd probably learn some proper manners somewhere in them." I was in no mood for this bullshit. My face was burning out of both chagrin and bubbling anger.

"Think you're some sort of heavenly princess? Why, I'm gonna turn that pretty little face of yours black and blue! No one talks to me or my boys like that!" The apparent leader.

"Well you parasites to society should learn how to talk to wo-"

Akito's arm draped around my shoulders suddenly as he pulled me firmly to his chest. My face flared as hot as the sun. What...

"You fiends appear too young to be out on your own. Where are your mothers? I'm positive they're looking everywhere wondering where their little boys have run off to. I'll have to let them hear of this little incident. Or now that I think of it, there was an article recently about gorillas escaping the zoo... I'll have to give the zookeeper a call when I get home and let them know the animals have been spotted harassing an innocent bystander." His tone was dark and menacing, and it seemed as though all other noises and conversations had died. Even the animals were silent.

"You son of a..."

"Hey, is she your girlfriend or something?" The boy standing next to the leader cast a venomous yet hungry look my way, and despite my best efforts to keep the emotion at bay, overwhelming terror clutched me in its claws and led me to hide against Akito without thinking.

"She is-...mine. What business is it of yours? Leave this girl alone. That is all I have to say on the matter." H.. _his_?! Well, I suppose I was, given I was the custodian in charge of his section of the Honke. But still... The wording caused my already flaring skin to rocket in temperature.

As if on cue, a few tall, burly security guards appeared behind the boys and pulled their arms behind their backs. One of the men met my eyes. "I apologize for the inconvenience, ma'am. These four have a record of causing mischief in this shopping center. We'll be calling their guardians and filling them in on what happened." He turned to the cashier that would have checked us out. "The manager said to let this woman take her items for free as one of these rowdy boys is her son."

"Eh?!" I pulled away from Akito in alarm. I couldn't take this stuff without paying! "No, I want to pay! It would be wrong to-"

"Thank you kindly. Give the manager our gratitude and condolences." Akito grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the store without warning with such force I worried my arm would pop out of its socket. He released me as soon as we were successfully out of the doors and turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Take an offer when it's given to you. Now. Are you alright?" I sought out and held his onyx gaze.

"Hai. Why wouldn't I be?" A nonchalant shrug was his response as he looked away.

"You seemed rather shaken back there."

"Ah..." I looked down at the concrete beneath our feet. "It was...the look he gave me." I sensed his gaze fall upon me again but only for a split second before he started walking in the direction of the car.

"Let's go home."

The return trip was even more awkward than leaving. I sat and stared at my hands folded on my lap. I wanted to say something, but what?... I glanced out of the corner of my eye at him. He was positioned the exact same as when we left... I sighed.

"Arigatou." It came out only as a whisper, and I was thankful he didn't appear to hear me...that is to say, until my own attention fell on the green blur of the trees.

"Hn."


	11. Chapter 10: Touch My Body

**AN:** **Warning: Suggestive content. Alcohol usage (minor** )

I tied the kimono back around me as nicely as I could. As I looked myself over in the mirror, I had to marvel in how flattering the garment was for my figure and the way it brought out my eye color. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me, but for this strange meeting with Akito I felt the compulsion to make myself as appealing as I could. My hair was pulled back in a tastefully loose bun with my blonde streak hanging free to frame my face. That was a feature of mine I never gave any thought to until I entered middle school. I always had natural blonde streaks from my mother, both of us having a very prominent one directly in the front. I thought it was common up until the day a girl first took interest in it. I had been sitting in front of her in history class and doing the assignment when there was a sudden tug on my hair. _'Is this natural or do you dye it?'_ I had been so caught off-guard by the, I thought, obvious question I had only stammered out a shaky 'natural.' _'Oh. I always wanted highlights. You're lucky.'_ After that it became a common occurrence for girls to play with my locks and fawn over the simple changes in color. It was almost laughable how excited they became over _hair_. Teenage girls and their obsession with "beauty." Honestly, there were far more important things to focus on than looks and boys. I was glad I never fell into that trap and instead focused my attention on school work, and when I found myself free of assignment, I liked to pop in a movie or video game and obsess over the characters. Even when I was in that hellhole of a "relationship," I spent more time looking at fictional people than the person I was with. But who could blame me, truly? He was almost never around and when he was he was drunk.

I sighed. No. I needed to wipe him from my memory completely. I turned to my purse and pulled out my iPod. Navigating to my current favorite playlist, I pressed play and angled the device against my bag. I wasn't one to sing. I was horribly unconfident about my voice, but... What could it hurt since I was alone and Tenshi liked to sing and dance when I let loose? Maybe it was some remaining alcohol in my blood, or my elation from the refreshment of getting out in the real world for awhile, or maybe some weird corner of my mind was bubbly over this simple dinner Akito requested I join. Whatever it was, I would take advantage of this boost in energy during the next thirty minutes before I was supposed to be in his chambers. I laughed at how Tenshi was already bobbing her head and pacing side to side on her perch to the beat.

 _"So, baby, pull me closer_

 _In the back seat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford._

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder._

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder._

 _We ain't ever gettin' older!"_

As I sang along to the chorus, I opened Tenshi's cage door and watched her fly out, finding grounding on the bed next to my purse. She started chirping loudly and swinging her head in time to the beat. She was certainly a sight to behold, and so smart. But of course, my craziness likely rubbed off on her these past couple years. She hopped her way to my iPod and pecked at it, and I let out a hearty laugh.

"I know I know. You want me to play your favorite song, huh? Going to get funky for me, Tenshi-chan?" I picked up the device and switched it to the next song on the playlist, and immediately my baby girl chirped is sheer ecstasy and let out a warble of joy when the beat kicked up. I giggled and picked her up, spinning on one foot as I sang along to the upcoming verse. It always made her sing her sweet song louder when I did so.

 _"Oh, baby, look what you started!_

 _The temperature's risin' in here,_

 _Is this gonna happen?_

 _Been waitin' and waitin' for you to make a move_

 _Before I make a move._

 _So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it!_

 _A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it!_

 _A little less conversation and a little more 'touch my body'_

 _'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you._

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret!_

 _A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it!_

 _A little less conversation and a little more 'touch my body'_

 _'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you."_

Already Tenshi had flown out of my hands and was running around on the top of her cage, cheeping and flapping her wings in excitement. I didn't know why she loved this song as much as she did, but seeing how happy singing to it made her caused a large smile to curve my mouth almost painfully. I wasn't aware of one thing... Until there was a knock on the door accompanied by a snicker. I froze in place as my heart ceased beating. The hair on the back of my neck bristled. Oh God... Oh God, oh God, oh God! Someone had seen and heard me! Hopefully it wasn't-

"My, if that was how you felt, you should've said something." It _was_. FUCK.

I groaned and hid my face with a hand, folding in on myself.

"What do you want?" My voice refused to rise above a whisper as my face burned the hottest it's ever been. Much to my embarrassment, the provocative music kept playing and Tenshi was getting all kinds of down as she boogied to the tune.

"I was going to remind you that the maids in charge tonight would be bringing the meal in twenty minutes, but I can see you're excited about our dinner and don't need to be reminded." His amusement lightened his tone, and I didn't have to look to know he was smirking broadly at my dismay. What an ass...

"That...that's not why..."

"Sure. Well, I'll be seeing you then. By the way, I never would've pegged you as a dancer. It's cute." I perked up at the comment and spun around to retort, but only looked in time to see the door close. Shit... How had I not heard the door open? I guess the music was louder than I thought.

I cleared my throat and paced over to my device. "Sorry, Tenshi. Maybe some other night, okay? I'll give you some millet for now." With the music now stopped, I turned around and was met with a ruby stink eye. Her head was tilted to the side as she stared up at me angrily, her body bent over as if she was trying to threaten me. I huffed in amusement at her fake display of hostility she always gave me when I turned off her music. "Don't give me that look. You know better." I held a finger out towards her, and with her snort of disappointment (though it sounded more like a sneeze), she climbed onto my hand and let me put her back in her cage. I tied a strand of millet to the side as I spoke. "I'll be back in a little while, okay? Don't eat all of this, it won't be good for your tummy and you're spoiled enough as it is- hey, I mean it. Don't laugh at me, young lady." She had learned to mimic my laughter in her own little voice and knew exactly when to utilize it. Little brat. I tapped her on the beak and gave her a stern face while faking an angry tone. "Behave yourself." Closing the cage door, I looked back at the mirror over my dresser and readjusted the few strands of hair that had fallen free. My eyes locked onto the sparkle of one of my necklaces I had hanging on the reflective surface, and subconsciously my fingertips trailed over the aquamarine gemstone and sterling silver. _She_ had given this to me before things fell apart. I hadn't worn it since our separation because of the memories linked to it, but I kept it despite this since it was so nice to look at and truly played into my taste of jewelry. But...truly, what was the point of owning it if it never hung around my throat? I sighed and pulled it free from its hook. Maybe it was time to let things go and just enjoy things for what they were...

New country, new name, new me. Forcing myself to live in the moment, I unhooked the clasp and moved it around my neck.

After properly washing my hands, I set down the hall to Akito's chamber, timidly knocking on the door.

"You may enter." Swallowing my nerves that started constricting my throat, I forced the door open and stepped inside. The man was laying outside on the engawa facing away from me. "You're early."

"I...didn't have anything else to do." Why was I so nervous? I didn't like Akito. Hell, I should hate him. So why were my legs shaky as I folded them underneath me as I situated myself at the table in the middle of the room? Why couldn't I look at his form longer than a few seconds? This wasn't me...

He chuckled as I heard his fabric shift with his movement. "Oh? Was that it or were you that anxious to be in my presence? You certainly are a confusing one." I kept my eyes focused on the table in front of me and held my mouth shut. Words weren't coming to me, and I wouldn't allow him to hear me stutter. Not to mention those butterflies of apprehension began breaking out of their chrysalises inside of my stomach, fluttering harder and harder in their attempt to escape their prison the closer he drew to me. I waited for him to sit at the other end of the table, but... He passed it up. Why? What was he doing?...

He finally settled himself at the side of the table directly next to me. He snorted another laugh. "You look so tense. Finally realize how insignificant you are? How above you I am?"

Those butterflies all died as I shot a venomous narrowed glare at him. "Say that again and you won't be able to produce an heir." He merely simpered at my threat.

"I had no plans to, anyway. I have no desire to touch a woman. Or man, in case the idea I was homosexual made its way into your brain."

I softened my gaze into a mocking leer. "I never would've given that a thought until you said that. How do I know you aren't just saying that?"

A heavy sigh left him, and before I could snort in victory, a hand grabbed my chin and held my face in place. "I'll prove it. If I was gay, do you think I would do this?" With not a second to question his words, his eyes were suddenly very close to mine. I knew what he was doing before he did it... I really was wondering if these kisses of his were really just to prove points, or if he was denying the meaning behind them. When he finally pulled back after a couple seconds, I tilted my head to the side and smirked. Though, I couldn't deny the tiny flutter his actions caused my heart.

"You reaaaally like kissing me, don't you?" His steel eyes met mine before turning to the wall.

"In your dreams."

"Then say that while looking me square in the eye." He scoffed and turned his gaze back to me.

"You're so imperious, you know that?" He was leaning toward me again, only this time... It was his entire body. What...what was he doing?! A hand landed on my hip as I leaned back to put some distance between us. "What was it you said? 'A little less conversation and a little more touch my body?'"

"That...that was a song..." My mind nearly blanked as his hand smoothed up my side and followed the curves to just below my breast. I should kick him in the nuts for touching me... But instead I found myself being overwhelmed by tantalizing sparks of electricity crackling from the skin underneath the cloth he touched.

"A song you chose to sing, you mean." He leaned further and further, forcing me to lean further back until my back made contact with the floor with him on all fours over me. My legs somehow parted on either side of him.

"What...what are you going to do?! Didn't you say you didn't want to touch a woman and you'd wait?" My heart was pounding and my lungs struggled to collect oxygen. He wasn't really going to do anything, was he?... This was another cruel test, it had to be!

"Oh, now did I say that? Can't a man change his mind?" His mouth moved to my neck as he spoke, one of his hands grabbing my wrists during my state of shock and pinning them above my head. No...no... He couldn't- no he was toying with me! No!

"D-don't..." I could feel his lips curve into a smirk against my skin.

"Don't? Don't what?"

"Don't touch me..."

"Oh, but your skin is so soft and irresistible. Why shouldn't I?" Tears forced their way out of their ducts as my body trembled. Why hadn't I fought back when I had the chance? Why did I even agree to this damn dinner?...

"P...please... You said you weren't like this..." My voice pathetically wavered as his hot breaths tickled my skin. I shouldn't have trusted him... He really was... He really was like _him_. Only... This time I had fallen into the trap. I hadn't allowed the previous attacker to actually touch me like this despite his efforts. God I was the very definition of stupid!

A low 'hm' was all that came from him as his head pulled away from my neck and I found myself staring up at the...surprisingly gentle face of my boss. The hand not pinning mine moved to stroke my cheek with sickening kindness.

"There is no reason to shed tears. I'm not going to hurt you." What did he mean by that?... There were a number of ways that could be taken, and judging by the way he still hovered over me with my hands bound by his... He didn't mean he wasn't going to do something to me. I turned my head to the side and squeezed my eyes shut against the burning tears.

"Don't... Please... I'll do anything!"

"Amethyst, what are you-"

The sound of the door sliding open split the tension-laden air.

"Akito-sama, we've brought your din- oh..." Thankfully my head was turned away from the door so whoever had showed up couldn't see my shameful wet face... Although she could very well see the awkward position we were in.

"For the love of all things good in this world, have you never heard of knocking?" Akito sounded angry... Any hope of mercy was gone now. Why couldn't I take advantage of this diversion to kick him where it counts? Why was I so weak when I most needed my strength I worked so hard to achieve?

"Su-sumimasen!"

"Just wait with the trays outside the door. You can make yourself a little useful."

"B-but sir... It'll be cold-"

"Did I stutter? It'll only be out there for a couple minutes. I have something to take care of first."

"Y-yessir... Sumimasen..." The door audibly shut again and I could feel Akito's powerful dark gaze return to my profile.

"Amethyst, I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down."

"I don't want this..." It almost came out as a sob, and the sheer... _babyness_ of my voice sickened me on top of the nausea my apprehension brought.

"Nothing's going to happen. Look at me."

I swallowed thickly. I didn't buy it... He just wanted me to relax to make things easier on him.

"Amethyst. Look at me." It hit me then. This was the first time he's ever called me by name without saying it mockingly. There was a certain seriousness in his voice that had me ignoring my fear and finally meeting his obsidian gaze. "There. I had no plans to defile your body. Only absolute scum would force themselves on an unwilling woman." His face drew closer until I could feel every exhale on my skin. "Do you understand now that I am above you and you have no right to smartmouth me?" That sharp edge was back in his tone. So all of this was to dominate me... I should've expected no less. He was determined to break my spirit and knew this was a quick ticket to that goal.

"Why do you have to be so cruel and lower yourself to such a tactic?"

"How else to make a point?"

"I don't know, respect maybe? If you respect me, I'll respect you." He scoffed but didn't pull away at all.

"Why do that when I can force others to respect me?"

"I think you have fear and respect confused, sweetheart."

He growled in his throat at me but finally moved off of me and freed my hands. "What arrogance."

"At least I have a heart."

He was silent after that, only staring off in a different direction. Finally he sighed and stood, pacing to the other side of the table and leaving me to sit up and resituate myself. Breaking the awkward silence, he rose his volume. "You may enter now."

The maids immediately entered the room, carrying trays and setting them on the table. I felt incredibly uncomfortable being on the receiving end of the service. It made that knot of unease tangle itself in my abdomen as my coworkers entered the room. I refused to look at them, fixating my eyes on the wall opposite the door. I knew they were all staring at me, and the reason caused my cheeks to heat. Great, now rumors would spread like a plague here too. Amethyst, the shameless whore who seduced the head of the house. I could hear it now.

Even after they had left, the awkwardness never lifted from the air, instead becoming heavier as we ate in utter silence. This was it. In the middle of the night I was going to make my escape. Once Akito granted me permission to leave his room, I was going to pack my stuff and run away through the garden after everyone was asleep. I wasn't worried about Tenshi. She was incredibly smart and knew to stay on my shoulder when I took her out of the room she was familiar with.

"Amethyst." Akito's low voice broke my musings. I looked up at him.

"Hai?-" the end of the word was chopped short as soon as I saw what he was holding. The look on his face was less than innocent. He was mocking me. Another bottle of wine. "No."

"Why not?"

"You already put the moves on me sober, and I'm really not interested in another migraine. I hate alcohol to begin with."

"I already told you, I have no desire to lay with anyone. And from what I hear the first drink you have is always the worst. How do you know you won't like it this time?"

"I've seen the effects it has on people. Not interested."

"Well that's no fun. And here I had the maids bring the best wine glasses just for this evening. Are you really going to let that work go to waste?"

I grumbled and crossed my arms, refusing to look at him. Damn him. I growled my answer lowly. "Fine."

I could hear him popping the bottle open before the distinct sound of fluid being poured into a glass made its way into my ears. I was going to watch how much I drank this time. I wasn't interested in a repeat.

"So tell me. What's wrong with your eye? The medical file didn't give me any answers."

"It's scarred on the inside." My response came dull and uninterested. Why did he care? I nodded in thanks as I accepted the glass he offered me when he moved to sit next to me again.

"Are you blind in it?"

"Almost. Though really it just gets a film over it and swells and turns red. Nothing too drastic but still annoying."

"Interesting."

I was going to turn this conversation around on him. "So what's the reason for Hatori's eye? Is he blind?"

"Yes. I blinded him in it." I choked on the sip I had taken of the red drink, hardly halting myself from spitting it across the room.

"What do you mean?!" I spoke between choking coughs and gags, my lungs working overtime to rid themselves of the fluid.

"He wanted to marry someone I didn't approve of. So I threw a vase at him."

"How can you say that so calmly?" Just what the hell was wrong with him?! Blinding someone for who they love?! Seriously?!

"Because I don't understand how I did something wrong. I had to make a point."

"Oh my god." I pushed my glasses up and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You're a real piece of work."

"Thanks."

"Not a compliment."

"I'm aware. I have a question for you."

"What now?" I groaned and downed the rest of my wine. He didn't answer right away, and the silence worried me more and more. Silence was never good with him.

"Why is it..." I felt tentative fingertips touch my chin and guide me to look at him, immediately finding him ridiculously close again. "Smartass remarks are winsome only when they pass your lips? Why do I lack the will to pull your tongue out like I do the others?"

The alcohol was affecting him. I doubted he would be this straightforward otherwise. Was this... A flirt? A confession?

"I don't know... Maybe... You have deeply buried attraction to snark?"

"It's only you." Okay, now I was certain. Maybe he wasn't the heartless statue I thought he was... Though I couldn't understand why he would feel drawn to me of all people.

"Then I'm not sure. That's not something I can... I can answer..." He continued leaning closer to me, and as confused as I was, as upset as I was about his manipulation not even an hour ago... I leaned into the kiss myself, setting the emptied glass back on the table before moving my freed hand to his cheek, the other alighting on his shoulder. Fuck it, it was time to admit to myself I did feel something for this asshole. He was confused on human interaction, but it was clear he wasn't totally evil. Just...misguided. I met him less than a month ago, but I had already seen so many sides of him I wouldn't have expected. He seemed interested in my past, for some reason. He did try to encourage me when I told him of the problems I had with my family. He was cutely anxious in large crowds... Course, he needed to quit that physical abuse of his. But I knew better than to think that was his fault. His mother probably hit him and cussed him and he lived his life blind to how to be a proper human. It didn't help he had been abandoned by those close to him, and I knew how crazy that feeling of betrayal could drive someone. Perhaps, we could help each other recover.

Out of nowhere, Akito pulled me into his lap, and alarm split through me.

"Akito, what are you do-" His forehead bent against my shoulder, his arms winding tightly around me.

"You're not going to leave me like _they_ did... Are you?" There it was. That doubt caused by being utterly forgotten by those you trusted... I knew I was one to grow stupidly attached to people in a short period of time, but I never expected someone like him to be worried over me after only a few weeks. I sighed and moved a hand to the back of his head, combing through his hair. Tipsy Akito was surprisingly emotional.

"No, I'm not. But you should stop treating me bad if you want me to stay."

"I don't treat you _that_ bad."

"Making me feel inferior isn't that bad? I'm not going to leave, but I won't be super close either unless that's fixed. You can't have both."

He was silent, so silent I feared he had drifted into sleep while I was talking. After what must've been an eternity, I felt his head shake against me as he clung to me tighter.

"Just don't leave. You're not allowed." I could've laughed. Here I am telling him to stop treating me like I'm lower than him and he answers by giving me an order. Though, I knew better than to see its surface value. He didn't know _how_ to treat someone like an equal. He only knew how to order them. And that was something I would help him overcome in time.

 **AN: Maybe a bit OOC there (I always worry over that sort of thing) but after breaking Akito down I really feel like he has that insecure side he doesn't like people to see, and well. Alcohol brings it out :p.**

 **And you guys got a little taste of the music I like to listen to. My stories are usually influenced by a song or two since I listen to playlists while writing. The two referenced in this chapter are Closer by The Chainsmokers and Into You by Ariana Grande. I referenced Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots in the last chapter but very subtly. It's one of Amethyst's "themes."**

 **Right now, I think this whole story's theme will be Crazy In Love by Sofia Karlberg by the time it's over. Mind you, I never watched the movie the song's from, but I like the song lol.**

 **Now it's 4AM, storming, and I haven't slept yet. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: Misunderstandings

**AN:** **Well, that's about enough sugar for those two for now, I think! Honestly I feel the last chapter wasn't the best, but it, just like everything else, is written for a reason. I'm just overly critical of my own work lol.**

 **Also, in case it isn't obvious, I just want to go ahead and clarify Akito thinks his only way of getting answers from Amethyst is through wine. That's his real reason for asking for it at the dinner; he was curious about her eye.**

There was the distinct pleasant sensation of a breeze ruffling his hair - or perhaps it was fingers, not wind - as that fog of sleep slowly cleared from his mind and allowed his senses to sharpen to the world around him. The aftertaste of wine remained in his mouth, and he could smell the nearly unbearably sweet scent of vanilla. His head ached dully, but he had endured much worse. He groaned and shifted his head, finally deciding it was in fact fingers combing through his hair he had felt since the sensation quickly left the moment his head moved. But...who...

Forcing his eyes to obey his orders, he opened them to the blurry blonde veil above him that eventually clarified into the form of long tresses cascading from _that_ girl's...disturbingly kind face.

"Well, welcome back. I was wondering when you'd wake up." What was she doing here- oh that's right. The dinner.

Akito groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position, the movement causing his back to ache from laying on the floor so long. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. Thirty minutes at the most. You drank quite a bit of wine before you pretty much collapsed."

"Hmph." Great. _Collapsed_. Was she being serious or sarcastic? Well no matter. "What are you doing here still?"

"...excuse me?" He supposed he could understand the shock in her tone. He has just told her she wasn't allowed to leave, and it was for this reason he wanted her out of his sight, right now. Perhaps it was that ludicrous feeling others called embarrassment. He couldn't care less, he just wanted her gone until this constricting weight in his chest was relieved.

"Go back to your own chambers. Your presence is no longer desired." He rang the button on the wall to alert the maids he required service. The girl was quiet for all of a minute before she scoffed and he could see her shake her head out of his peripheral.

"So... You just toyed with me. You're a typical man. I don't know why I thought you'd be any different." He finally turned to face her. Her hands were manipulating her hair back up into a ponytail and he could clearly see the anger twisting her features. Well no matter. She was still _just_ a servant here and he was in charge.

"What makes you think you have the right to talk to me as though I'm a child?"

Her emerald eyes bore into his with the most hate he'd ever seen darken them. "Because you act like one." The pain that radiated from her orbs' depths strangely enticed him. There was something about this woman he couldn't resist stirring up strong emotions. Seeing her eyes sparkle and twitch with these feelings satisfied a hunger he couldn't quite place, and he desired more every time. Whether this glisten was from happiness or anger didn't matter. It was so different from her usual distant demeanor he couldn't help himself.

"You treat me as though I'm a toddler yet you're the one that lacks the height to be an adult." Something in her snapped, her eyes widening before her nose scrunched and her eyes furrowed, glittering tears spreading along her lower lid. If it wasn't for the tears, he'd welcome this change in appearance greedily. But... Why could he not bear seeing her upset?

"Shut. The hell. Up." Her fists shook as she stood before him, her head tilted downwards in an honest attempt at a glower. "What the hell is with you?! You treat me like dirt one minute, and the next you're holding me and telling me not to leave you. What do you _want_ from me?!"

What _did_ he want?... He himself didn't know. He couldn't comprehend why he lacked the resolve to simply ignore her as he did the other maids. He couldn't understand why he felt a certain magnetism to be near her. And it angered him. He wanted answers from her about what she did to him. What spell did she cast on him?!

He snorted and walked to her, grabbing her chin and making her look him directly in the eye. "I want to chain you up. I want to tie you down." It was then when it was too late he realized his accidental innuendo, but the cognizance only tempted him to remain vague. Let her figure it out on her own. Perhaps she could find answers he himself sought. "I'm just a sucker for pain." He languidly dragged his fingertips gingerly along the underneath of her chin before turning towards the engawa.

"What is that supposed to mean? I. Am not. A toy!"

He looked over his shoulder and smirked at her. "My dear, who said you were?"

The inside door opened then as a couple maids came in to clean up the table and dishes. He sat down on the wood beneath him and leaned against the wall, holding his hand out for the approaching canary. He suddenly had a flash back of the girl dancing in her kimono with her own bird carefully held on her hand. Though he hated to admit it, it was rather enchanting witnessing this entirely unexpected side of her. In fact, when he had first opened the door to bark at her to turn it down, he questioned if he was even in the correct room. Not only was she acting so strangely, but the device wasn't one he was familiar with. He didn't get out much and could only assume it was something really hot right now. Cutting his musings short, he heard Amethyst quietly tell one of the servants she'd help carry the dishes to the kitchen. She really did have a sympathetic heart towards workers, and it made it all too easy to manipulate her into doing what he wanted.

As I sprayed the dishes down and ran them through the dishwasher, I found myself scrubbing with more vigor than I had meant. I was just... So... _Mad_! I had idiotically thought maybe we were getting somewhere. Maybe he'd start being kinder and realize his mistakes. Maybe he was different. But no. He was exactly the same. He was boar-headed and narrowminded. He'd never change. And what was the crap about tying me up? What, was he into bondage? Or was it a sick desire to deprive me of all independence and freedom and force me to stay here? I sighed as I ran the last of the plates through. No. Something told me... He was in some form of denial as I was, or he was totally lost in understanding his own feelings. Well, whatever it was, if he didn't tone it down, I wouldn't accept anymore dinner invitations.

"So, Amethyst- _san_. How's it feel to be Akito's favorite whore? I bet you felt all kinds of good tonight, huh?"

I turned around to a sickly skinny dark-haired girl staring me down angrily. She looked older than me but couldn't be over 30. Her dark brown locks faded into a dyed blonde. Her working uniform had been cut into a low hanging V-neck crop top. She looked the very definition of trashy.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened."

"Yeah sure. I saw you with my own two eyes! You willingly let him pin you to the floor and have his way with you. There's a mark on your neck to prove it!"

"Huh?!" My hand shot up to feel over my neck, my fingers finding a tender spot I hadn't realized was there. "How...how did that-"

"Oh like you don't know. You haven't been here a month and you've already tempted Akito-sama! What a tramp!"

"Yasu! Mind your own business and get back to work!" Azumi's orders barely made it into my recognition. Tears brimmed along my eyes. I couldn't believe this... I knew rumors would spread but... I didn't expect to be hit with them so quickly, and the hickey on my neck only made matters worse. Now I couldn't deny that was what happened... Now no one would believe me that he had simply told me to mind my place. They would believe I wasn't as pure as I so honestly said I was... And worst of all, forget the drama people bring... My body was tainted. More of its innocence, gone. Literally bitten away without mercy... And before marriage. Maybe... Maybe I _was_ a whore for allowing that to happen. I hadn't even noticed he had done more than kiss my skin...

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present. "Amethyst. I'm sorry."

I looked up into concerned eyes peering down on me. "Azumi-san..."

"Go to bed and get some rest. I don't know what happened between you and Akito-sama but I promise Yasu's behavior will not be tolerated. You don't seem like the type to sleep around, so don't let her thoughtless words get to you. She's just jealous because...she's been trying to lie with him since she was hired. And he never once even looked her direction."

I looked away and wiped a fallen tear. "Arigatou gozaimasu... I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. Just go get some bedrest and don't worry about working tomorrow. I'll have Michiko bring you something in the morning." I glanced up at her confused.

"What do you-"

"You'll see. Now go sleep."

"Arigatou..."

How could I sleep?... I felt...I felt so ashamed. I was ruined... I couldn't stop the slowly dropping tears even as I walked down the final hall to my room. I could only focus on my feet as I walked, mortification and ignominy weighing them down. What more was really left of me? I knew I hadn't actually lost myself... But I may as well have-

"Ooph-! Sumimasen! I wasn't watching where I was going..." I had accidentally bumped into someone in my trek, but glancing up I nearly broke into harder sobs. The man responsible himself was standing before me.

"Why are you crying?" His question was as razor sharp in tone as ever, yet I knew it wasn't his intent. His eyes were gentler than they had been when I left. I shook my head and tried to walk around him.

"Forget it." A hand caught mine and held it prisoner.

"No. Tell me." Something dark bubbled within me, and after briefly closing my eyes as my face twisted in rage and mortification, I opened my eyes and spun on him.

"Why would you waste time talking to some dirty old whore like me?! It's your fault! I'm nothing but a filthy slut in their eyes now! My body is tainted..." I trailed off, bending my head down as the fluid wouldn't stop running from my eyes. I rubbed at them as I tried so hard to stop in front of him. To my surprise, he didn't yell back. His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me into his chest. His chin rested on my head.

"You are not a whore. Stop crying."

"I have a fucking bite mark on my neck..." I curled my fingers in the fabric of his kimono and buried my face against his chest. "The evidence is right there in plain sight!" He sighed and patted the back of my head.

"Stop. So what if you have a single dark patch? It's not like you spread yourself wide and allowed me into you."

"Tell them that..." I was pathetic. I should've held my ground against her, but I didn't. I was too caught up in today's rollercoaster of emotions and my shock of the love bite that I had simply taken it. I was a wimp. No matter how hard I tried to pretend otherwise.

"I will take care of it. Let's get you to bed so you can stop your ugly weeping."

His arm found its way under my knees and hoisted me up. I couldn't find the motivation to fight being carried like a baby, nor could I find any argument when I noticed he walked past my room, instead entering the next door down. I was too tired and emotional to care what happened now.

 **AN: Sorry it's so short! A little bit of sweetness at the end, but not a ton. The reason Amethyst is so emotional will be explained...eventually. I won't make promises lol. But most of the reason is just her insecurity regarding being called derogatory terms since that's exactly how her abuser treated her, and she prides herself on her purity.**


	13. Chapter 12: Enough is Enough

**AN:** **KDQ, I'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner! My modem totally crashed on me and delayed my posting until I could get a new one ;w;. I hope you enjoy it regardless!**

 **Your review really made me chuckle lol. I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

 **Warning: Highly suggestive, nothing explicit. Proceed with caution. Akito's teasing goes too far.**

It was dark. That was the first thing I noticed as consciousness returned to me and I opened my eyes to the complete shadow around me. My eyes took a moment to adjust, and as the details of the room slowly become clear, panic flooded my blood. Where was I? This wasn't my room! I sat up, effectively knocking the blanket that had been covering me down to pool in my lap. I glanced down at it, running my fingers carefully over it as though it was a rattlesnake ready to bite. This wasn't mine either. I didn't own any pure white silk blankets. I looked around to get a better grip on my surroundings... I knew this room.

My eyes widened as the truth struck me. This was Akito's room! But... Why...

Alarm tore through me and I turned my eyes next to me, ready to punch the man and ask what I was doing here, only to find I was completely alone in this unforgiving cave. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. Should I run back to my room while I had the chance? Thankfully I was still completely dressed so obviously nothing had happened. But if I went back, he'd be angry and likely harm Tenshi for my leaving without permission. I guess I really only had one choice...

A dull ache on the side of my neck had me lifting my hand to rub at it, and as I did so, I remembered. I remembered being pinned down, I remembered the sudden display of affection, I remembered his order to leave... I remembered the taunts... Why had he brought me here? I didn't understand. And I didn't know why he wasn't here... Did he refuse to sleep in the same room as me? Well, if he did, it would've made more sense to take me to my own bed, so that was out of question. So... Where-

"Hatori, I want that bitch thrown off the property as soon as she can move. She is not to return again. I will not allow such a disgraceful specimen of bacteria to live on this estate."

"Yessir."

Speak of the devil. Before I could even lay back down, the door slung open and the silhouette of my "captor" appeared. His body language made obvious exactly how angry he was as he stepped inside and carelessly closed the door. "Why was that woman even hired? She's been nothing but a pain in the ass since she came here - what are you doing up? You should be sleeping." Even in the dark I could see the glint of his eyes as he stared at me, his feet thumping along the floor as he approached.

"I woke up. What do you think?"

"Smartass. I see you're feeling better. I mean why didn't you go back to sleep?" He sat on the edge of the bed, and the furrow of his brows and deep set of the corner of his mouth was clear despite the enveloping darkness.

"I literally just woke up. I didn't know where I was at first so I'm wide awake."

He let out an amused chuckle laying beside me with his back towards me. "Now that you know where you are, sleep."

"Not with a man in the same bed as me."

"Yet you put up no resistance when I brought you in here."

"I was tired and frankly didn't give a damn."

He sighed and out of the corner of my eye I caught him rubbing the side of his head in exasperation. "Just sleep. I'm not going to touch you. I'm not even facing you. Just. Sleep. Now."

"No." With his back to me and the difference in our positions, he couldn't see the sly smirk pulling the corner of my mouth. I was going to make this is as hard as I could on him. He deserved it with the way he toyed with me.

"Woman."

"I don't want to."

He was silent before a mischievous huff left his throat. "Well then... Shall I tire your body to the point you can't resist your fatigue?" What an asshole. Using that against me, implying he'd do exactly what he claimed he wouldn't. He was learning my weaknesses and I didn't like it.

"You wouldn't."

"You don't know me."

"You've said you wouldn't touch me and every time I think you're going to betray that sentiment you stop and tell me you're waiting until you marry. So you wouldn't."

There was a shift in the bed as he sat up, a low incoherent mumble passing his lips. In the brief moment after that, I nearly chuckled. I'd bet anything he was going to push me down and kiss me-

Aaaaand there was the shove. Bingo. His hands roughly pushed my shoulders back onto his bed, and he wasted no time hovering over me and positioning himself between my legs. Though, he surprised me. He didn't go in for a kiss like I expected. Instead, he dove straight into kissing my neck and moving his hands to hold mine to the bed. Despite my burning blush at the position I found myself in, I let out an amused chuckle. He snorted and pulled away from my throat.

"What's so funny?"

"I _knew_ you'd do this! You're so predictable!"

He remained still and quiet for a few seconds, and I couldn't help laughing harder. I caught him. He didn't know how to respond. He was so adorably easy-

His hips suddenly pressed down roughly against mine, and I couldn't help a sharp gasp. His mouth curved upwards against my neck. "Predictable, am I?" I huffed and turned my head away from him. This was just to fluster me and make me think he was going to go too far. It had to be... Course I've been wrong before.

"Yes. Let me guess... You're going to throw some grinding in there for good measure to make me really think you're going to 'tire me.' It's not going to work." Thank God it was dark. Despite how I may be taunting him, my face was surely red as a tomato!

"You're so annoying."

"Yet you can't keep your hands - and mouth - off me."

"Shut up."

"Make me." Shit, why did I say that?

His smirk grew. "What a _daring_ thing to say. I wouldn't go saying such things in your position."

"Like you'd touch me with your fear of 'filth.'"

"Hmph." Before I could rub it in that I was besting him at his own game, one of his hands suddenly left mine and landed on my inner thigh...under the kimono. "I've been known to change my mind and take back things I've said. I'd be careful if I was you. Besides, I'm realizing you aren't as filthy as I originally believed."

"Don't..." My voice was shaky. This was part of his taunting. I knew that. But it didn't change the fact his hand was too far up my leg for comfort.

"Oh? Where's that confident snark?"

"Remove the hand."

"Why should I?" His hand drew further up my kimono. How far was he taking this?"

"You said you wouldn't force yourself on someone unwilling. You don't want to ruin your image."

"I don't exactly have a bright, happy image among those that live here, in case you haven't noticed."

"Don't. Or I'll-"

"You'll what? Kick me? I'm between your legs, remember?" As he spoke he ground against me, and it took everything I had not to shudder or gasp.

"Asshole..."

"You're giving in." Damn him and his teasing tone... Damn him...

"You're not giving me an option..."

He chuckled. "You're right. You're mine. I meant what I said in the store, and I marked your neck purposefully so no one here dared take my prey."

"You...you asshole..." With the way he was pressing against me, it was obscenely clear while his mouth might be teasing, his body certainly wasn't. I swallowed thickly as the blood in my face heated worse and worse the longer I felt his offense.

"You're running out of retorts."

"Get off of me..."

"Why?"

"It's... Indecent. Stop." I was begging him. He needed to quit. This...this was way too much to be teasing. Yet I could feel my resistance slipping. Afterall, I may as well have already lost myself. He defiled my skin, he was pressing against me in sinful ways, just...get it over with. My body was heating in response to his lecherous actions. Maybe if I just went limp it'd be over faster.

"You sound so weak. Finally giving it up?" His mouth moved along my neck, and finally realizing I had function of my hand returned, I simply pressed it to his shoulder but didn't push him back.

"Just...make it quick." I wouldn't cry. No more tears. Not in this jerk's presence. He'd seen me drained of strength enough, and now he was taking away all of my dignity and pride and leaving me as an empty shell. I would walk away from this at least able to say I didn't cry and show my absolute defeat.

But...he went completely still then. He didn't say anything either, and it worried me. This wasn't what I mentally braced myself for.

Even more unexpected, he moved off of me and comically threw himself down on the bed, pulling the covers over himself. "That'll do, now sleep."

I could only stare at the ceiling in shock. What... What just happened?

"Huh?..."

"I told you I'd tire your body. You're panting, your resistance is faded, your body went slack. I accomplished just that. Sleep."

I...just... _What_?!

I sat up and faced him. "What the hell?! What kind of cheap trick was that?!"

He chuckled lowly but didn't look at me. "I thought you said I was predictable. Sounds like points to me. _Sleep_."

I growled but slammed back on the bed, turning away from him and making a point to pull the blanket away from him. "Fine, fucker."

"I haven't done that yet." His tone was amused but low in warning as he tugged the cover back in his direction.

Wait...' _yet'._ Shit.

Well no point dwelling on that... He didn't mean he'd actually do that. No way in hell. I burrowed my face under the blanket. I'd deal with whatever else he dished out in stride. For now, I'd sleep and forget.

"Just give it to me. I'll ensure she gets it when she returns."

Akito's harsh tone chased away sleep and had me opening my eyes. I groaned as I sat up and wiped the sleep from them. What was he yelling about now?

The door slid closed, and moments later a package fell on my lap. I stared down at it for a few moments before flicking my gaze up to the man before me. "What is this?"

"No idea. One of the maids brought it."

I returned my attention to the strange object as my bed partner - wait that sounds dirty, though I suppose he was being a bit...rambunctious last night - as my _host_ walked across the room to sit on the veranda. Cautiously pulling the lid off of the box, I could only stare in confusion at the case's contents. A note on top of the wrapped rare treats read _"Amethyst-chan, I apologize on behalf of Yasu. I promise, most of us still regard you with high respect and would never assume such farfetched things. I hope you accept these pastries in apology, and I pray this finds you in good spirits after your misfortunes. I look forward to your return whenever you're ready. Azumi."_

Tears filled my eyes. She didn't even know me that well, and yet... Despite the ugly mark on my neck, she still thought of me kindly and even sent me one of my favorite comfort foods... I didn't do anything to deserve this kindness. So...why...

"What is it?"

I wiped the tears away and set the note beside me. "Just a letter and pastries. Would...you care for one?" I couldn't help offering. He had been caring - for him anyway - last night when I bumped into him, I was a generous soul to begin with, and I wanted to pass this kindness forward.

"What are they?" His head turned towards me just enough that he could glance at me.

"Macarons."

"Are they sweet?"

"Not overly sweet but kinda-"

"Keep them. They're yours anyway."

"Not a fan of sweets, huh?" Why did that not surprise me?

"They're not terrible, but I don't care for sugar."

"Got it." I set the note back into the box and closed it.

"You're not going to eat them?"

"Not right now. When I go back to my room,maybe."

"Why?"

I nervously fidgeted with the lid. "Well... For starters it's awkward... Being the only one eating and... This is your room."

"So? I don't care."

"...alright..."

I carefully unwrapped one of the clearly handmade pastries, thankful when he finally looked away. I closed the box once I had the confection freed, climbing off of his bed to avoid crumbs. I was rather angry with him for his antics last night, but I wasn't about to be so impolite as to leave irritating crumbs on his sheets... Maybe I could mess with him in retaliation. "Aren't you the one that said to take an offer when it's given?"

"...your point?"

"You might like macarons if you try them."

"I don't care for sugar."

"They're not that sweet. I think you're just too much a coward to try anything new."

He didn't reply, and I nearly chuckled. It would seem I'm not the only one running out of retorts-

My head was suddenly turned to the side, soft lips pressing to mine. I hadn't even noticed he'd walked back into the room-

My body went completely rigid as I felt his tongue invade my mouth. All time came to a complete standstill. What...what the hell-

As quickly as the muscle had entered and swiped my mouth, it retreated and the owner's eyes met mine. Sparkles of amusement exploded within them as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Too sweet." His back turned to me, and I found myself unable to do anything more than stand there in shock. Why did he do that?...

"Eh?..."

"You said to try one, and it's more convenient and beneficial for you if I don't waste an entire one just to find out if it pleases me. And as far as your accusation I'm too cowardly to try anything new..." He turned over his shoulder and smirked at me as he leaned against the door frame. "I've been trying many new things these past few days I never would have dreamed of." Flames flared under my skin as I looked away. I supposed that was true... But still. I scoffed and returned my stare at him, aggravation constricting my chest when he had turned away.

"I'm still mad about last night. And all of your other experiments."

"Why?" I could only gawk at him. 'Why?' _Why_?!

"Because you fucking used one of my biggest weaknesses against me to make me feel small and insignificant and manipulate me to do what you want!"

"Is that wrong for a boss to do to his worker?"

"Yes!" He didn't get that it was wrong?! "You can't go making people think you're going to rape them or tease them just to get what you want! Forget being my boss. It's just wrong as a human!"

"...you say rape..." He faced me and slowly moved one foot in front of the other. "Yet you didn't put up that much resistance. Your mouth was saying one thing yet your body gave in. And even your words lacked conviction."

"I was intimidated and caught off guard! You know I'm waiting until marriage! Hell, if you want me so bad, why not take me out to dinner a few times and properly court me?"

"We just shared dinner, don't you recall? And why should I wait for something I really want?"

I scoffed and turned away from him as he reached for my chin. "Don't freaking touch me. I know your game now. You're just trying to corner me like a cat chasing a mouse so I'll cave before you and do what you want. Not happening."

I made for the door but before I could quite make it, my back slammed against the wall and effectively my wind was knocked out of my lungs. Oh great, was he going to "dominate" me again for talking back? This time I really would slap him. I'm sick of this game-

Opening my eyes, my aggression faded into absolute confusion. His head hung low, his black hair completely hiding his face from view as he pinned my arms to the wall on either side of me. "Listen..." His tone was perplexingly somber and low. "I'm aware I went overboard last night. And I know I have been rather promiscuous and bold with my methods of control, but I assure you. It is nowhere in my intentions to actually harm you in such a way. I don't know why I do what I do." His hands shook against my wrist as his head sunk lower. "I don't know why I feel so...drawn to touch you. I don't know why I want to make you mine. I don't understand these weird feelings I have or why I admire your boldness to such a high degree, and it seems my confusion weakens my control over my own body. I don't know what is causing this to happen, but I promise I will contain myself better. I don't want you to leave."

What...was going on? As he released my arms and allowed them to fall to my sides, his head turned as he glanced away. I could see the fatigue in his features from fighting emotions and trying to figure them out. I knew well what a tsunami of conflicting feelings towards something could do to one's mind. I sighed, refusing to meet his gaze when he turned to me.

"Look. I won't leave. But this is the final warning before I request a different section of the Honke to be assigned to me and possibly a different room. My body is not your toy to manipulate to get my mind to do what you want. I have too much self respect to allow anything more than what occurred last night to happen. Got it?"

"...hai."

This was weird for me. I'd stood up to people many, many times before and given them a few choice nicknames, but to stand up to someone like Akito, who happened to be my boss... This was just new for me. Especially for him to concede so easily. I didn't know what to do.

Nervously turning away from him, I cleared my throat. "I need to go feed Tenshi and take care of some things. I'll see you...later."

"Hai." No fight. He really did seem serious and lugubrious. Maybe he'd finally quit the incessant touching.

I exited his room and made my way to my own. I couldn't sit around and do nothing all day. This strange revelation and change in Akito would bother me to no end until I slipped into utter madness. So, after filling Tenshi's food dish, I changed into my work clothes - making sure to apply makeup over the mark on my neck - and somberly walked to the kitchen, trying my best to focus only on what needed to be done. Upon entering the doors, a black haired girl I had seen a few times came up to me.

"Ano...Amethyst-san, I left the box Azumi-san sent for you with Akito-sama... I'm sorry, I tried to give to you but you weren't in your room."

So this was the girl Azumi had mentioned- what was her name? Mitsuki? Mikiko?... Michiko?- Michiko! That's it! She seemed so shy and young... I smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry, Michiko-san. He gave it to me. Thank you for delivering it."

"Oh- ano... Hai!" Her purple eyes sparkled with surprised relief. Did she really think I'd be angry?

"I have to go speak to Azumi-san. Have a good day, okay?"

"Hai, you too! Arigatou!"

Knocking on the office door, I let myself in when I heard a soft "enter" on the other side of the barrier. Azumi was busy with some form of paperwork, likely an inventory list. I bowed respectfully when she glanced up at me.

"Thank you for the macarons and kind note, Azumi-san! That was very thoughtful of you!"

"Ah, think nothing of it! I'm just glad you seem to be feeling better toda-"

"Oi! Amethyst! You wouldn't believe what you missed last night!" I turned around to find an energetic woman pacing toward me, her brown hair in a loose bun from working an extensive period of time. "Akito came in here pissed and let Yasu have what was coming for her, and it was _gold_!"

 **AN: Free cookies to whoever gets the reference when it comes to Michiko. I don't know whether to be thankful and flattered you're still a reader of mine, or ashamed you read my old work lol. Though, I doubt anyone here read that particular story, so I won't give it too much concern.**

 **Anyway, Amethyst has finally had it with Akito's antics. Will he actually change or will he mess everything up?**


	14. Chapter 13: Let It Go

**AN:** **Amethyst's scary side comes out again, just a warning.**

 **Been awhile since these two got into a heated argument :p.**

 **Warning: suggestive content. Sexual tension is fun to write, even if I don't personally condone sex before marriage.**

The girl I recognized as Tukiko, Michiko's sister from what I could tell from their interactions, stood before me grinning broadly as though she was about to spill the biggest secret in the world.

"What happened?" I asked after she seemed hesitant to tell me, likely to build suspense.

"Akito walked in and his face was just blood red. I had never seen him so angry before and that's saying something! Anyway, he came in, yelled 'which one of you leeches called an innocent virgin a whore?' And I swear, all of us in the room pointed in perfect sync at Yasu. Being the whimpering slut she is when things don't go her way, she stammered and pleaded 'please sir, I would never, ever disrespect Amethyst-san in such a way! We are all a family here!' And you know, Akito is too smart and too familiar with her shit to believe that heaping pile of cow crap! And then... And then..." The girl doubled over in wracking laughter, clutching at her sides and looking as though she was pain. Honestly, the whole time this girl talked she was the most animated person I'd ever spoken with. It must've really been a sight. "And then.. When Akito started walking towards her but feigning ignorance asking her why she seemed so nervous, her stuttering got so bad she could hardly speak! 'B-b-but Akito-sa-sama... I'm only l-looking o-out for you! I don't want th-that woman to... To take away your p-purity!' It made Akito even angrier! You should know his fake, sadistic smile. It was the broadest it had ever been and the hate in his eyes could've killed. He was quiet for a moment before grabbing her by her rats' nest of hair and dragging her to Azumi-san. I didn't hear what was said, but afterwards he turned back to the slut and said something before throwing her on the ground. He practically screamed for her to stay out of his personal affairs and not disrespect his property. He told her he should've thrown her out the first time he caught her checking him out."

As she prattled on, one word really stood out to me. _Property_. As though I was an emotionless, lifeless object that he could use as he wished. As grateful as I was he had put that bitch in her place, indignation bubbled in my gut and threatened to consume me. How dare he? I was not _property_. I wasn't something he could own. When would he understand that humans were not something he could possess?

Seeing as the girl's lips were still moving, I forced myself back into the present, thankfully not seeming to have missed much.

"And then he totally destroyed her insides! I don't think she's ever going to be able to have children with the way he handled her! I'm telling you, blood was everywhere. If it wasn't for the fact I have a strong stomach, I would've had to leave with Michiko as soon as he started!"

Wait. What the _fuck_?! Don't tell me he... He didn't freaking violate her, did he? With the way he acted last night, I couldn't rule out the possibility his sexual frustration overruled him and he took it out on the first person he could, and that slut seemed more than willing-... But... Why did I feel that heavy serpent of jealousy coiling around and constricting my airway and heart? Akito and I weren't a thing. I should just be enraged by his absolute disregard for morals, not _jealous_ on top of that. I cleared my throat and forced myself to appear calm and relatively amused.

"He hurt her that badly, ne?"

"Oh yeah. He had enough of her meddling and finally showed her exactly how he felt about her and her stupid flirting. We don't have to worry about her reproducing now, he did the world a favor!"

"I see..." Oh hell, I was going to kill him. And then myself. Why was I so stubbornly offended by his laying with another woman? Oh that's right, because he kept trying the same shit with me. He had been strangely sincere this morning when I left, and I was aware of just what he had done on my behalf by yelling at her for harassing me, but I had a special hatred for rapists. The mixture of resentment and envy at this news had my brow twitching as I tried desperately to keep my tone cool and collected. "If you'll excuse me, I just remembered I have something I need to take care of. I'll take a double shift to make up for any time lost, and I'll work another double or triple tomorrow to make up the rest of the time I've been missing."

"Oh, Amethyst, you don't have to-" before Azumi could finish her protest, I was already marching my way across the kitchen and down the halls. He was so dead- no, death is too merciful. He needed to suffer for this. His transgressions were too severe for him to receive that sweet escape from pain. How freaking dare he... I thought him above sleeping with a slut. For my sake, bullshit.

As I stood in front of his door, I let out a huff of aggravation and mentally prepped myself to do this. I didn't know what I'd say, but this wasn't something I wasn't willing to back down from. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I swallowed and placed my hand on his door's handle. On the count of three, I was barging in this room and letting him have it. 1... My anger and jealousy was festering and boiling, my vision becoming a deep red even against the backs of my eyelids. 2... My body trembled, though I wasn't sure if it was anger or apprehension.

Slinging the door open loudly, I was met with startled gray eyes falling upon me from his bed. He appeared to be reading something, but I couldn't make out the title of the book in my wrath. I could only see his face contort into an expression of forced amusement, as though he wasn't truly humored but rather hiding his real emotion at my sudden entrance. Asshole.

"My, what brings my lovely Amethyst back so soon-"

I slammed the door shut and cut him off, channeling all of my anger to make itself known in my voice. "Don't give me that shit! I know you _raped_ that woman! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

His eyes widened in shock as he set his book down beside him cautiously. "Now, what's this accusation about? I've done no such thing." His tone was more stunned and confused than angry, and I began to question if he really didn't do what I thought he did... But then again, did I really expect him to openly admit it?

"Shut up! They told me how you maimed her on the inside and deprived her of being able to produce children! I'm certain any offspring of hers would've suffered with such a disgraceful mother, but that is the lowest of the low! And then you have the gall to tell me you're only interested in me!"

He slowly stood from his bed, his hands held up in front of him as the first sparks of annoyance lit up his eyes. "Now now, let's take it down a notch. If they told you I raped that whore, they lied to you. I would never in a million years allow myself into such a squalid-"

"Oh save it! How else would you make her bleed and hurt her to the point she couldn't have kids?!"

Something in him snapped as his arms flew back down to his sides and his brows furrowed dangerously, anger darkening his gaze.

"I didn't touch that woman! When are you going to get that through your thick head! You were misinformed! I did not rape her unless rape means to attempt to cut out a woman's reproductive organs with a blade!" My face fell and my heart stopped. What?... That was...pretty damn ruthless. "And for your knowledge, I did it because not only was she unbearably annoying anytime we were in the same room with her vulgar attempts to convince me to bed her, she insulted you and accused you of things we know very well are not true! I would think you would be grateful and honored to mean so much to me that I would resort to such an extreme!"

Akito was fucking evil... I knew what that girl said was wrong, I knew he did this for me... But my anger had quickly subsided and my benevolence floated to the surface again. To take a blade to someone's skin and attempt to remove an organ... I could only stare down at the floor with widened eyes likely the size of dinner plates. I could hear him speaking, but the sound was muddled. I couldn't... I just couldn't believe- oh yes, I could. He had thrown a vase at Hatori simply for falling in love. He had injured another maid's arm and caused her to be unable to use the limb for weeks, possibly months, as it healed... Yet... Among these fearful thoughts, I reminded myself. He didn't know better. No one has ever taught him it wasn't right or any other way to behave. He-

My chin was suddenly jerked upwards and I found myself staring deep into stainless steel. These windows to the soul were currently locked up tight in dynamite-proof vaults. He was totally shut off emotionally. It was terrifying.

"I don't know what you've done to me so that I can't find the will to physically harm you, but I will not tolerate this disrespect from you! Do you fucking understa-" He suddenly cut off, his own eyes widening and that nearly permanent scowl faded into a stupefied countenance. His grip on my chin slackened and his hand slid to tentatively cup my cheek. His cold pools melted from steel to putty, darkening with conflicting emotion. "H-hey... What's that look for?"

It was then I had realized the lower half of my vision blurred with stinging tears. I blinked them away - or tried to, instead sending them trailing down my cheeks - and looked away. "I... Violence isn't the answer, Akito. Especially not to that degree..."

"A-are you...scared of me?" I could hear that heartbreak and suspense in his wavering voice. Why... Why did he care so much about if I was scared? I mean... I wasn't too awfully important...

"Well... I don't... I don't know... Cutting out someone's uterus is kinda...extreme..." I met his eyes for just a split second, but the anguished misery was evident in the quick glance. "How do I know... How do I know you won't do something like that to me?" I shook my head before he could respond. "And it's just not right! You can't do that to people! You have to try to contain your anger!" More tears fell, and I felt his free hand cup my other cheek, both thumbs swiping the moisture away from my skin.

"Amethyst... Please, don't _you_ fear me. I wouldn't do that to you."

I met his doleful gaze finally.

"You can't do that to anyone. You need to control it... You can beat it if you try, but I don't think I'll be comfortable staying here if you don't fix it... No more violence. Please."

I could see the glitters of liquid building along his lids but they were quickly blinked away as he pressed his forehead to mine and his eyes slid shut.

"I will try, though I may require help. I was never shown any other way, I was never shown how to handle anger. And when I heard about what she said about you, I lost it. I couldn't think. I only knew she had to pay the price for disrespecting you... I didn't mean to scare you... And I... I'm... Sorry..."

I drew in a shuddering breath. That was the first time I heard him truly apologize. I pressed my hands to his shoulders and curled my hands in the silk they found there. "I'll help... I'm sorry... I'm sorry too. I am grateful you would do that for me... Just. No more physical violence. Okay?..."

"I'll try."

I flicked my gaze back up to his from his chest, and something within me broke free of its heavily chained cage. Without realizing it, my hands moved from his shoulders to his cheeks. His expression softened as I leaned closer to him, finally forgoing my inhibitions and pressing my mouth to his as my eyes slid closed. Instead of being forceful and rough, this kiss was slow and gentle, so much so I could hardly believe this was the same man that had so lewdly pressed himself to me not even 24 hours ago. His hands that had held my wrists down now roamed over my back as though he was afraid he'd break me if he exerted any more force than a feather light touch. He pulled away from the kiss when one of his hands dipped with the small of my back, and I could see a neverbeforeseen fondness twinkling in them along with that familiar yearning... Thought it wasn't a hungry yearning, instead a patient counterpart. His hand not on my lower back moved to the curve of my neck... Where the bite was. The section of his hand between the heel and thumb rubbed the make up covering it away as his eyes fell upon the darkened skin. He opened his mouth to speak, his voice low yet slightly husky, as though the first tendrils of longing were winding around his mind.

"You look better when you're marked... Though I understand if you want to keep the more physical aspect of our little relationship under tight wraps."

I swallowed thickly. Was he going anywhere with this?

"Hai... It's...no one else's business." The faintest of smirks graced his lips as his eyes met mine.

"Precisely. And that just means... More of you just for me."

He stepped closer, our bodies now brushing against each other with each breath. Of course he was going to do this... Though I couldn't find it in me to resist this time.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do this anymore?" Though my words conveyed opposition, I tilted my head to the side when I noticed him dipping his towards my neck.

"I said I wouldn't in the case of you not being willing. So you tell me to stop, and I will." His lips made contact with my skin after a moment when I didn't reply, and I let a soft sigh fall from my mouth.

"Not yet... This is fine." Teeth slid against my taut skin then, forcing a shaky gasp to come from my throat. His hand on my back somehow slid downwards without my noticing, slipping underneath my shirt and sending electrifying tingles through my blood where his hand made contact with my bare flesh. I shuddered against him, and this must've pleased him as he smirked against my neck.

"Still don't want me to stop?" His voice was gravelly, arousal starting to drip from his tone.

"No..." I knew we should stop before it got out of control and our bodies' primal desires overrode our minds' morals, but somehow after everything they led up to this moment, from the heat last night to finding out he cared to an extreme level... I couldn't find the will.

Somehow he had manipulated me onto my back on his bed, his teeth pinching a new section of skin. I was willing to place money on there being another mark there by the time whatever... _This_ was was over. His hands slid up my sides, taking my work shirt along with them and slowly revealing more of my heating skin to the draft of cold air. I instinctively hissed at the sensation. Akito pulled away from my neck at my utterance and I soon found myself peering up into lust-darkened silver eyes that really did look obsidian when this shadowed. I could see the amusement past the desire, and I snorted and turned my head away from him.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You thought it."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek, lowering his hips to mine as he had last night... Only this time he was already... _Obscene_. "Maybe I did. Only because you look so cute when flustered and red-faced with your hair sprawled around your head under me."

Instead of being intimidated by his physical tease, I let out a humored chuckle and turned to meet his stare. "Oh shut it. You're just a pervert whether you like to admit it or not."

"Says the one who allowed herself to be put in this position, knowing fully well what I'm capable of, _and_ spread her legs as soon as she fell on the bed."

"Why waste time, was all I thought. I knew you'd wind up here eventually, so why delay the inevitable?"

"Smartass." He nuzzled back into my neck, moving against me and impelling ripples of warmth to wrack through me. My own voice sounded strained against the sensation.

"Don't want to face the truth?"

"Oh shut up already..."

I couldn't help chuckling at my unsaid victory, but otherwise gave in to his ministrations, my hands curling in the fabric of his clothes as I allowed him to do what he desired.

Akito couldn't help staring down at the sleeping girl beside him as he propped himself up on an elbow. Her blondish-brown hair cascaded over her neck and hid her new markings of being claimed, and it somehow saddened him knowing she'd cover them up when she awoke. Staring at her lock-covered throat, he caught the way her shirt fell lower than intended and gave him a rather generous look at her cleavage... That is, if he was barbaric enough to desire to. He pulled her shirt up to cover her, replaying their latest encounter in his head for the hundredth time and trying to make sense of it. Why had she given in so easily this time? Was her own restraint becoming weaker as his was? They hadn't removed any clothing, nor had they actually crossed any lines, but it still confounded him. What he had meant to be fairly innocent teasing led to not so innocent grinding that had stopped when he warned her it was dangerous to allow it any further. He knew how important waiting was to her, as it was important to him as well. He wasn't going to take advantage of an emotional moment to relieve his hormones and natural male urge to procreate, especially since there was a high chance she'd regret it and avoid him... He still couldn't quite piece together why he truly cared what she thought. She was an outsider that was only here to work... He shouldn't be so attached to such an average girl, but he was. Of course, he was no fool. He knew she understood him in ways no one else seemed able. She stood up to him unlike everyone who had bent to his will. Her strength was something admirable in itself... He sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling her glasses from her face and setting them on the headboard. He'd dwell on that later. For now, he'd enjoy this rare moment to enjoy silence in her conciliating presence.

Akito's eyes snapped open at the freezing cold feeling, and he immediately pulled his legs away from the source behind him. "Woman, your feet are like ice. Keep them on your side of the bed."

A tired groan answered him, and he realized she hadn't intentionally pressed closer to him. "Hmm...wha- oh... Gomen..." He could feel the bed shift as she rolled over, followed by a deep huff of air as she exhaled before drifting back into sleep. As he allowed himself to return to unconsciousness, a strange thought reached him. He could get used to this.

Once again jarred from his nap prematurely, cold onyx eyes opened to the world around him before he rolled over to face her.

"What?"

The girl was curled up into a tight ball, her face scrunched in pain as she slightly quivered before her eyes met his, the agony in them sending a pick of ice through his chest. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"You're hurting."

"I'm fine. This is normal."

"You groaned and caught my attention, and you're clearly suffering. You are not fine."

"My stomach just hurts. I promise, this is a normal thing for me." Akito sat up then. How could she be so calm about being literally bent over in pain? He swung a leg over the side of the bed to stand.

"I'll fetch Hatori to look you over."

"No!" She pulled herself into a sitting position and grabbed his arm before flopping back down. "Don't get him. I've been dealing with this for years. It'll pass."

What the hell was she talking about? Did she not have enough sense to get herself checked over due to disabling pain? Unless...

"Is it not treatable?"

She shook her head. "No... Well yes. Depends... I mean I suppose I could have organs removed but that's going overboard. I'll just take ibuprofen and be on my way."

"What do you mean?"

A deep blush made its way across her cheeks before she hid her face in the pillow. "Just forget it and go to sleep."

"No."

"It's...just a female thing and my body is screwed up so I get nailed extra hard by cramps in the week before. Let it go."

Drawing in a shallow breath, Akito found himself embarrassed for her sake on top of his own. That... Would explain why she wasn't very alarmed by it.

"Gomennasai."

Amethyst didn't respond, instead curling in a tighter ball and trying to hide herself in the pillow. Though curious on what she meant by having a messed up body, he followed her suggestion and let it go...for now. Perhaps Hatori could prescribe painkillers.

 **AN: The whole scene with Yasu will be explained in full later. So don't worry if it doesn't make a whole lotta sense at the moment :p**

 **I did read over this once, but if I missed anything I'll catch it sometime within the next couple days.**

 **Fun fact, as I was writing that last section I got nailed by such an intense cramp I practically threw my iPod down and curled in on myself. All I can say is... I better stock up on ibuprofen before I go back to work on Monday.**


	15. Chapter 14: Go

**AN:** **I'm adding a second theme to this story, Safe and Sound by Megan Nicole and Tiffany Alvord lol.**

Finally back in my own room, I stretched my arms above my head and sprawled out on my bed. After the embarrassing incident with Akito regarding my pain - not to mention having allowed what I did - work did me good. I was grateful Akito had needed a check up with Hatori as it allowed me time to clean his room without his presence, or I should say, his staring. Michiko had seemed rather eager to help me clean the stainless steel, so our rather mindless chitchat I already forgot the details of helped free my mind of the negative chemicals that would've consumed me otherwise. And this, the wonderful feeling of stretching my spine and relaxing on my own sheets with a pleasant draft blowing in from outside... This was heaven. I rolled onto my side and curled in on myself a tad, completely forgetting real life for a moment and transporting myself to happier, carefree places. A meadow where the wind kissed my skin and rustled my hair with soft grass underneath me, my childhood home when Mom allowed me to lay with her on the bed with the ceiling fan on as we drifted into sleep... That last memory brought stinging tears to my eyes that had me crash-landing back into reality as I wiped the liquid away. Nothing had happened, other than being forced to grow up before I was emotionally ready and having to learn to take care of myself the hard way. Leaving the country alone, having to find work and a place to live, working two or three jobs at once just to keep myself and Tenshi fed and housed... This new job was a true blessing. A place to live for free, decent pay, food readily available if I should ever run out of my personal stock in my mini fridge... And friends on top of that. Or rather, acquaintances I was growing fond of. Azumi was almost like a grandmother to me, and Michiko and Tukiko were both very kind. The latter was a bit of a rowdy tomboy, but she meant well. And Hatori seemed kind too, then the obvious... Akito. I still didn't know the nature of our relationship. What are we? Are we considered an item? Was I just a worker he valued the company of to toy with? It hurt my brain to think on this, I just couldn't understand. He acts like he wants me, then he gets cold again and sends me out of the room. It was confusing as all hell.

Oh, to hell with all of it! I was perfectly content just being myself without a man in my life, and I'll be damned if I let a man play with me when he wants me and forget me the next moment. I could care less if he liked me or not, I could care less if he hated me. I had to tell myself that. Men. Such selfish, disgusting creatures that think with the wrong organ. Well, if Akito wanted me in his life, he was going to have to prove it, and he was going to have to change. I wouldn't go back on my promises of not leaving and helping him become the better person I know he can be, but right now our relationship was strictly professional, platonic at best. I wouldn't fall for his dark...beautiful expertly-crafted obsidian eyes, or his adorably (somewhat sexily) scruffy hair, his alluring voice, or his intoxicating essence anymore! Even if he was wickedly handsome with a lot of potential and deep layers, I wouldn't allow myself to give in. Never. No more. Besides... Even if I did want to be with him, he wouldn't seriously want someone like me. I'm just a toy. He said it himself. He's just curious and experimenting. He doesn't actually care. All anyone will ever see me worth is sex... Even my own father. I was only worth bearing children and being a housewife for a man... I'm a fool to think any male could ever look at me and want to treasure me and treat me. That's selfish, wishful thinking. Life isn't some cheerful, make-believe world. Princes in those cartoon movies are _fake_. Men are indecent, foul creatures. Some are simply better at hiding it than others... And women are nothing more than slaves that must obey every word they say. Why didn't I just commit suicide in high school? Would've been so much better for everyone around me, and it's not like my life is going anywhere. I'm at a dead end with no meaning to my existence. I'm just taking up oxygen and space and food someone else could use. Someone smarter, prettier, someone who could contribute something amazing to the world. Maybe if I was lucky I'd die in my sleep tonight... Tenshi would be set free, I made Amaya promise if something happened to me she'd either find her a good home or let her fly free in a safe environment. So... What had I to live for, truly? Was I put on this earth to suffer and be an example for others of what could happen to them? That's the way it seemed...

After she had woken up, she had left in a hurry to go clean. Honestly, she acted as though the other maids couldn't handle it. Why did she stress so much over such trifles? The girl hadn't even allowed him time to explain the situation with that promiscuous woman in more detail. He had been rather blunt about his intentions, and now he feared she didn't understand what he had meant... But right now, what concerned him most was how still and quiet everything was. Things had always been like this before her arrival, but this sort of void had never been so drawn out since. Normally his peace was disturbed by the sounds of activity on the opposite side of their shared wall, be it normal shuffling or music playing. Tonight... Nothing. And something in his gut told him she wasn't just sleeping. He had already figured out she stayed up to heinous hours of the night.

Sighing, he stood from his seat against the wall. He should enjoy this tranquility, but he couldn't rest unless he made sure she wasn't dead. So giving his father's photo one final glance, he exited the room.

Akito's brow twitched in mild irritation. His kimono made stealth near impossible in its revolting scraping noise as he trailed down the hall. Leaning his ear to the door, nothing answered his silent question. Nothing... Except what he recognized as a bird's tone of distress. Was she hurting her own bird? That would be an unexpected change of events. Sliding the shoji door down its track, he peeked inside of the ominously dark room. Something about the air made him uneasy. This wasn't the fearful apprehension he so enjoyed instilling in his family. This was... He didn't know what. It wasn't good.

Eventually casting his eyes upon her bed, his heart came to a stop. She was curled in a quivering tight ball whilst laying on her side, a balled fist partially covering her face but failing to hide the tear stains originating in her squinted eyes and tainting the skin of her cheeks. She was silent other than a few muffled gasps and sniffs... And he knew from experience she had been forced to learn how to cry quietly, and from what he could tell, it was because someone had made her believe she wasn't allowed to cry. His mother had done the same to him when he was younger... Crying is weakness, she would say. He had to be strong if he was the Head...

He cleared his throat to alert her of his presence, effectively earning a sharp twitch as her eyes fluttered open, glassy and wet with tears ready to fall and add to the streams. As he stepped into her room, she sat up and viciously rubbed at her face in clear panic.

"H-how long were you there?!"

"Just a minute. Calm down." He kept his tone soft and quiet as he slid her door closed. He didn't want her to fear him. He wasn't here to hurt her for crying.

"Y-you could've knocked!...asshole!" A false insult. It was self defense. The way she trembled and avoided looking at him made that crystal clear.

"I was concerned and didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping."

"Then why come in if you thought I might be?!"

"Your bird sounded upset, and I know better than think you'd hurt her unless you snapped, which would mean you would need mental help." He advanced towards her bed, trying and miserably failing at figuring out how to comfort this woman... Why did he care anyway?... She was just a maid! A lowly swine taking advantage of free living conditions... But why did his heart argue with his brain that wasn't true?

The girl backed up along the bed - nearly falling off the other side and stumbling before steadying herself - as he drew nearer. "Get out! Why would you care?! It's none of your business what goes on in here! Go to bed!"

"I don't know. But it does concern me. You're not one to cry easily unless you feel threatened - did someone attempt to harm you?" The hairs on the back of his neck bristled with the realization of this possibility. Afterall, the ox did seem to have a rather vulgar personality.

Emerald eyes sparkling with the unmistakable fire of rage met his.

"You're why I'm crying! You only see me as some sex object! You don't actually care about me." Akito's heart seemed to hollow instantly. She...was upset because of him? The organ in his chest merged with his stomach with added weight. Where did she...come up with this?

"Eh?" It was all he could manage. His brain felt shot. She seemed to accept his approaches, and it wasn't like he ever intended to actually take them anywhere.

"You can't seem to keep your hands and mouth off of me! Ever since you gave me that glass of wine you've been advancing on me, and I will not let you manipulate me." Despite the harsh, threatening tone in her voice, tears continued to run in unrelenting rivers down her face. He was torn- his anger was boiling from the accusations, yet she was so distraught and there had to be a bigger reason to all of this.

"You seemed willing, so I apologize if I mistook your acceptance as your being okay with my actions. You really could've just said to stop." He sat on the end of her bed and stared deep into her eyes. There was so much pain and conflicting emotions swirling he feared he'd be swept away in the undertow.

"You knew I didn't want anything until marriage, but you did it anyway-"

"I stopped before any clothing was removed, didn't I?"

"That's beside the point-"

"How so?" He grabbed her chin and leaned a little closer to her, supporting himself with his other hand on her bed. "I have not taken anything from you other than a few kisses, and some patches of clear skin. I haven't done anything against your will."

The blonde jerked her head away and turned from him, though he could still see the tears. "Be that as it may... You still..." She brought her knees up to her chest and curled over them, hiding her face in her hands. "No...no you're right... I'm sorry- I'm sorry! I'm so fucked up and afraid things get...get distorted..." She was sobbing now, the sound punching him in the chest and grabbing his heart in a tight grip. What could he do? He'd never seen someone like this except for those he purposefully instilled fear and sorrow in. He had no idea how to ease her... "I'm just a whore who accepted your advances. I'm no better than those I criticize..."

"Hey, now that's not true." He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn towards him, noticing too late he had handled her more roughly than he had meant out of habit. "You put up resistance at first and always wanted to stop when given an out. I'm the first you've had any sort of interaction with, right? So no, you're not a whore."

She didn't reply, only glanced away and trembled with choked tears. "Arigatou..."

Knowing this conversation wasn't going anywhere from here, he stood and walked towards the door. "Get to sleep soon. Rest is important." Why did he even bother saying these things? He should be throwing her across the room for calling herself a whore, and in turn, calling him one. But one thing he did know as he paced to his own room, he wouldn't be so much as kissing her anymore. If she was so repulsed about it she broke down in tears, there was no reason to continue with it. Besides, she was just a common outsider mooching off his family's wealth. He didn't need any ties to her. If she wanted there to be one, she'd need to prove herself worthy of it, and go in for a kiss first. Somehow, it saddened him to think that he might not ever be able to be close to her again, but it would be better in the long run. He didn't need anybody, especially not a filthy leech.

Days passed. Weeks. And not a single advance from Akito... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little disappointed, but I was grateful for the room to think. Things had been moving much too quickly, and honestly if it hadn't stopped, he might've gotten to the point he wouldn't stop. His pheromones would've been out of control and he wouldn't listen if I told him to quit. It was nice being able to clean with him in the room without worrying I might be pinned to the floor again. Though... I did feel guilty. Something told me this pained him in some way, the same it did me. That unnamable feeling of loss and longing but not sure of what. I kept my promises, though. I wasn't going anywhere, and I did talk to him about how to cope with anger the times he asked me to eat with him. Yuki and Tohru had gotten off the hook, with only a stern, angered lecture on how he didn't appreciate their running away behind his back. I was so relieved. Tohru was such a sweetheart if a bit airheaded at times, and Yuki was so polite and quiet.

Tukiko had gone on to explain more about Yasu. He hadn't actually removed her organ, or even been too over the top with it. While his slicing of her abdomen was still rather heartless and concerning, he hadn't actually stabbed her or forced anything out of her body. The blood stain had already been taken care of and the girl was forbidden from entering the gates after she was sent away and disowned by the entire Sohma clan. Though everyone was slowly forgetting she was ever there, one maid I had never interacted with kept glaring at me as I worked, and I had caught her taking my sanitizer bucket and dumping it out on more than one occasion... Now that I think of it, the girl had talked with Yasu a fair bit ever since I began working here. If they were close, that would explain the harassment. Great. Here we go again.

"Amethyst-chan, when you go to clean Akito's room, can you bring him this? He specifically requested it."

I glanced up from the counter where I was chopping the vegetables for tomorrow's meals and found myself staring into Azumi's kind, gentle eyes as she held out a red bottle partially wrapped in paper. Despite the protective covering, I could see just what was inscribed on the label. The same wine we had shared that first night he had stumbled upon me in this very kitchen. Had he taken up drinking since the incident?... But why?

"Sure." I relieved her of the glass container and carefully set it underneath my table. I didn't let it show, but this simple bottle of wine was thrusting each of my thoughts into an unforgiving tornado so they'd all overlap and confuse each other. Why did he want this? Was he going to try something after this long? Something inside of me snapped and contorted in jealousy at my next thought. Did he have someone new he was going to try the same shit with that he did with me?

"Going to go seduce Akito-san, tramp? You must think you're something super special. Enjoy yourself, you little bitch. I hope he fucks you so hard he mangles your innards."

Most of the words were lost on me, only a faint mumbling as my senses were overwhelmed by Yasu's minion's presence. Her perfume caused my stomach to churn unrelentingly in its sickeningly intense odor of cherry blossoms. Normally I love the scent, but when I can _taste_ the smell on my tongue, there's a problem. The black haired girl stood with her hands on her hips. Like Yasu, her attire revealed a rather promiscuous personality, her shirt's sleeves rolled to the elbow and the bottom hem of the top folded and tied using a hair band. Her work pants trimmed to be provocatively short, so much so she may as well not have worn pants at all. Why the hell did Azumi allow them in here?... Not only was it a hazard to her safety, but it was disgusting to work alongside these potential prostitutes. I wouldn't doubt they'd bring someone back here for something other than food.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?" Oh right. She had insulted me, though I couldn't quite remember what she said. It didn't matter anyway.

I snickered and tilted my head at her. "Nice one. For a mediocre. Maybe loan some defamation books from the library to learn some decent barbs. I haven't the time to deal with someone who dresses like a harlot but bears the wit of someone in diapers."

Her nose scrunched and her face contorted. I almost allowed myself to laugh at the pejorative expression. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Allow me to repeat myself." I moved my curled hand over my mouth and cleared my throat before speaking slowly in a condescending tone. "I compared you to a toddler that dresses like a call girl."

"You've got some damn nerve- forget it!" Her fists balled and she moved one foot forward as she leaned towards me, clearly preparing to attack me. I sighed inwardly. "Akito won't have to rearrange your insides. I'm going to do it myself in the most painful way I can."

"Aaaaand... Why exactly will that accomplish?"

"I'll have made you suffer, what else? Fucking moron-" another step.

"And at what cost? You clearly understand Akito has some sort of connection to me, so do you really think you'll get away with laying a hand on me?"

"I don't care! I'll kill you, I'll kill him, I'll kill everyone, but most importantly I'll kill YOU!" She lunged, and I casually shifted sideways to avoid her tackle. Her movements were too obvious.

"Sure. You should be thankful we aren't wild animals that rely on speed, stealth, and most important, brains."

"Why you little-"

"What is going on here?!"

My head instinctively turned to gaze at the dark haired interrupter. My heart stopped. I knew that inky black hair, those onyx seemingly lifeless eyes, and that angelic face better than anyone here...

"Akito?..." My voice barely came above a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a hunch something was going to happen today." His obsidian stare locked onto my harasser, who was now all but trembling in fear. "Care to explain what this little display of hostility is?"

"A-Akito-sama, I was simply worried she had ill intentions... I want nothing more than to protect and serve you."

Something in those dark eyes snapped - though I don't think the girl realized it - and I was willing to bet it was an angering case of deja vu.

"Is that what you call attacking this innocent woman?" Before she could so much as open her mouth to reply, a pale hand grasped greasy black hair and slung the girl to the floor not at all gently. An echoing thud had many faces popping around corners to peer on at the girl scrambling to her feet, all the while avoiding Akito's hateful stare. "Just as I have done with your companion, I'll throw your ass out of the gate and never allow you reentry. But before I do that..." He began moving towards, and while I had that underlying desire to see him rip this woman to shreds, I had to stop him. Cautiously I stepped forward and reached a hand out.

"Akito." My hand landed on his shoulder and his entire body stiffened, effectively halting his approach. "No more violence."

The Head was silent as he held his eyes on the girl trembling in terror and apprehension before he sighed and turned his head so I couldn't even see his profile. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I released my touch as though he had burned me. It didn't necessarily bother me, but it had been awhile since he had spoken with such clear disdain and hatred to me. "Don't tell me what to do. If I want to tear this whore apart limb from limb no one's going to stop me." Stone cold black eyes lacking even the slightest tinge of warmth met mine, and while it should have scared me in the monstrous animosity in their depths, it only stabbed me in the chest. There was...pain and dissension of emotions swirling beneath the hard facade. "Especially not some outsider that hurt me in ways no one else could, yet drained me of the ability to retaliate and subsequently led me to drinking my torment away."

Claws of guilt pierced their sharp edges into my heart and made their way down, leaving long bleeding gashes all around it while the monster wrapped it's tail around my entire chest in a vice grip, nearly suffocating me as the weight of what I had apparently done to him fell on me. I hurt him so much he resorted to drinking... Why did that pain me as deeply as it did? All things considered, he deserved this pain... Yet I felt so...penitent that I had created this suffering.

I spoke quietly, my voice failing me. "Akito-"

"But regardless." He turned to Yasu's friend, resuming his strides. "I am in no mood to deal with cleansing my skin of your blood, so consider yourself lucky but warned. Should this happen again, your head will roll along the ground. But for now, pack your shit and get off of my estate."

The girl tripped over herself as she stood and ran in the direction I presume her room was in. She looked like a deer trying to walk across ice. At least Akito didn't resort to violence... Yet. I felt his eyes pierce my soul again. "And you. Hand me that wine so I can go drown my sorrows in peace."

At a loss for words, I couldn't respond in any way other than nodding and handing him the cool glass, and then he left without another word. I stared at the door long after it was closed, wondering just how much I had really impacted him, and _why_? I wasn't anything special, and I still talked to him regularly... So... Why-

"Go after him."

I met the deep brown eyes belonging to my supervisor. She seemed as though she knew something, there was that certain wisdom reflecting in her eyes. "Eh?"

"Go. You're the only one who can get through his thick skull, and it's obvious you're the only one who can help him right now. There is no way that boy would hurt you even if he was angry, and he's been much calmer since you began working here three months ago. Please...go talk to him."

I swallowed and turned my gaze to the floor. I wasn't good at offering comfort. Usually when trying to add sugar, I added salt and intensified the emotion. But... I guess I didn't really have a choice. And I did want to say something and figure out why he was acting this way... I lifted my head and nodded before sprinting out of the door after him.

The door sliding open drew Akito's attention from the sketch pad he was replicating the nearby sakura tree on, causing him to instinctively jolt at the unexpected noise and entrance of a girl. The same girl that had his hormones wound up weeks ago and plagued his dreams ever since. The same girl who had been the first he desired to be near, for a reason he couldn't explain. The same girl who wasn't afraid of him and instead saw him for him and not as the intimidating Head. The same girl he was allowing himself to open up to, just to find out he horrified her so much she reduced to tears. The same girl...who had broken what small heart he had and led him to drinking and distracting himself with sketches of scenery. She now stood before him panting, a spark in her eye he couldn't identify the emotion behind. Her shoulders rose and fell with deep breaths before she finally cleared her throat and spoke.

"We need to talk..."

 **AN: This chapter originally had a suicide attempt in it because of a really bad depression spell I went through at the time of starting it, but I went back and replaced it with what it is now.**


	16. Chapter 15: Weird, But Pleasant

**AN:** **I'm thinking of just making a playlist on YouTube of all the songs I think would fit Akito and Amethyst since I could easily add themes with every chapter lol.**

 **For now, Lost on You by LP is another good theme. I like to imagine the first part as Akito's view and the second as Amethyst's.**

 **Sorry it's such a short chapter!**

"Talk? You want to _talk_?" Akito stood from his place on the engawa and stepped into the room. He couldn't believe this. She ran all the way to his room just to ask to talk. "About what?"

"You. What is going on? Why are you drinking? Why are you so...upset?"

"Why?!" He could've laughed. "Your near betrayal is why I'm displeased! I allowed you closer than I ever allowed anyone!" He was less than two feet away from her, and that habit of letting his wrath show tempted him to wrap his hands around her throat, but something in the back of his mind chastised him for even thinking of that. "You promised not to leave! And for no reason... You just up and left. Literally. I thought we had reached a solid point and were getting somewhere, and then when you woke up you ran away and the next time I saw you you were sobbing your eyes out over me. Who wouldn't be upset?!"

Those green eyes widened and flickered in fright and confusion, eyelids blinking a couple times as the tell-tale droplets of water appeared and disappeared over them. "It wasn't you..."

"No?! You fucking said straight out I was the reason! Are you taking it back now that you've seen what your words led to?!" What a deceitful selfish bitch! Guilt was nagging her so she thought she could lie. The audacity!

"Akito, I know what I said was wrong and hurtful." Green eyes angled themselves downward as a single tear fell. "I was suffering from hormones whirling in a typhoon and bringing out old memories and depression, and I felt I had to defend myself. It wasn't... It wasn't truly you who had caused it. It was my abuser and my father... They treated me like sex was all I could be useful for... That and child-bearing and I didn't want you to treat me that way too!" She was beginning to cave in on herself as tears streamed unforgivingly. He wanted to comfort her, but...

"So you think I am the same as that degenerate trash and took your pain out on me?" The freaking nerve. He was the head of the house, how dare she-

Her head viciously shook before she finally met his gaze with her tearful stare. "No... No I don't, and I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm new to this, I'm new to not being treated like shit. I've never known that life, and dammit I don't know what to make of it! But... You're different... I mean it-"

"Then prove it." Words would mean nothing without evidence. She could say he wasn't the same all she wanted, but he knew the truth from her actions. "If I was in fact different in your eyes, you would know better than to think I would only desire that from you. You would know I can see you for you, just as I had thought you did for me."

The girl only fretfully peered at him, swallowing after a few agonizingly silent seconds. "Alright..." He began turning away. She had been caught and now she had nothing else she could say. She knew he knew the truth-

A small hand grasped the fabric of his kimono and yanked, forcing his head down as warm lips met his with a ferocity he hadn't known before. His eyes widened as he froze in stun. What... He certainly didn't expect this. But... Why was she-

She broke away and moved her free hand to the back of his head, caressing the hair her fingers found there as her other hand fidgeted with the fabric under it. She spoke lowly as though she was unsure of her own voice. "You are different. I was wrong - so, _so_ wrong to push you away like that. You've been respectful of my wishes from the start, even if you like to tease me... So if it would prove I mean what I say and I am very sorry about that night..." Emerald eyes flicked from his chest to his, darkened with longing and desire, the heat behind the shading practically radiating. It sent a jolt down his spine. "Fuck me. If that's what it takes... Do it."

Something in the sincerity of her tone had the weight of anger lifting from his shoulders. He sighed and moved his hands to her wrists, freeing her hands from him and holding them near his chest. "As tempting as that offer is, I know fully well you don't want to give up your dedication to wait until marriage, and I would never take advantage of this situation. I may not show it well due to lack of experience in the field, but I do respect you and your morals." She seemed to think on and absorb his words for a moment before looking away and quietly whispering.

"Hai...Arigatou..."

My one true final test to see if he truly respected me, and he had passed... He hadn't even stolen a kiss before saying he wouldn't do that. While I was very remorseful and felt the weight of the dark cloud of guilt over my head, pouring it's rain without restraint, I didn't want to give up on my belief. I silently prayed he would decline, but if he hadn't I was prepared to deal with whatever consequences my ignorance caused me. I would have deserved it. I was both relieved beyond comprehension...and pained even more I had treated him so badly. So when he tugged me into his chest in a warm embrace, I couldn't do much else than let the tears of regret flow as I curled my fingers into his kimono. "Sumimasen...sumimasen... I'm so sorry-"

"Hn. There's no need for that. You've already proven your genuity. Just don't do it again, or I won't forgive you a second time." His tone was serious but soft, reprimanding yet gentle... It was strange.

"Hai... I promise."

"Good girl. Now that we have that settled, I want to make it clear you're mine. Understood?" His tone was still dour but with a hint of mischief behind it and I couldn't help letting out a quiet giggle before responding.

"Wow, not even giving me the choice if I want to be your girlfriend, ne? Not sure I want to be involved with someone so controlling."

"Woman." The lightness of the humor was gone, leaving only a deadly aura in his voice.

"I'm teasing. Fine, but one step out of line and we're done."

"That goes for you too."

"I'm aware." I pulled away from him finally, wiping the remainder of the moisture on my skin. "Well, I have to go back to work since things are-"

"Oh, no, you're not."

"...eh?"

Rather than respond, he tugged me against him again and fell back on his bed. "You don't think I'm letting you go just like that, do you? I need to make up for lost time."

Alarm tingled along my spine. What was he going to make up for exactly? "How so?"

A kiss landed on my neck, and the jolts of trepidation intensified. What was he going to do?!

"Keep you in my clutches for awhile, how else?"

"What do you mean?" My voice shook with growing consternation. He snorted half in amusement and half in irritation.

"Don't worry. I told you I was going to respect you, didn't I? I just want to hold you in my arms, obviously. Must I spell everything out for you?"

I grunted and raised myself as well as I could to look down at him while furrowing my brows. "Keep that condescending attitude up and I won't be yours for long. You caught me off guard with your antics is all. I'm not stupid."

A hand rose to cup my cheek, and I held back my instinct to flinch and pull away. "I am well aware. It's just not in my personality to put things lightly...yet. I have much to learn, so please don't leave."

In that moment I was reminded of how insecure Akito appeared to be about his abrasive personality. Of how he add asked for help... And I had utterly failed him until now. I wouldn't let it happen again. I was going to help mold him into a better person. Our small chats over dinner and the occasional wine wasn't going to help much if at all. I sighed and laid my head against his chest as he played with a loose lock of my hair.

"Only if you really try. I can't do anything to help if you don't put forth the effort yourself."

"I know."

I hummed my acknowledgement before fidgeting with the purple hem of his kimono. "So...what now?"

"I told you, I'm not letting you go."

"Just say you want to cuddle." I kept my tone light with kindhearted teasing, much to his obvious dismay as he huffed and curled my hair around his finger tightly to make it pull enough to be uncomfortable.

"Is that what this is?"

"Yeah. You're as sharp as a stick I'd rub on my lips."

"Oh, now who's condescending?" He 'tsk'ed his tongue a couple times. "For shame."

"Hey, there's a difference between teasing and being an ass. And I had to make the score even."

"Fair enough." He released my coiled hair but moved his fingers to undo the bun on the back of my head, stroking his hand down my tresses in a weirdly calming manner. I had never been handled so gently... It was still weird to think the abusive Akito who had slapped me the day I came here could treat me like this, and so naturally. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his caresses as I listened to the thump of his heart. Things fell into a comfortable silence for what felt like an eternity, the only proof life was still going on being the birds chirping outside. Finally he spoke. "I don't want you wasting time working anymore."

My brows furrowed in confusion. What was he implying? "Are you saying you want me to quit?"

"Hai."

"Then I'll have to move away. Sounds counterproductive if you ask me, and where's my say?"

"Now who said you'd move? I'm the head, they can't make you go anywhere. And you don't seriously enjoy working, do you? You could use that time to do other things."

"And how do you suggest I pay for my food and needs, and Tenshi's?"

"I'll provide funds. The Sohma family can afford an extra person or two to take care of with ease."

"But I like worki- what do you mean _two_?" I lifted my head to glare at him. "Are you seeing someone else too?!" How fucking dare he?! He better not be suggesting that and still expect me to be 'his'! Hell no!

"Well no. Just you." He was so calm about it, so I supposed I could believe him... Then what did he- oh _hell_ no! He was not implying _that_ , was he?!

"If you mean a child, sorry but this factory is closed. God, shouldn't you be married to me for awhile before even thinking such things?!"

He sighed and shook his head. "You're overreacting. I just meant it's affordable, so much so we could add more on top if we needed or wanted to. Calm down. I don't even want an heir." He smirked then, something in his eyes flicking with impishness. "But, it sounds like someone is already thinking of marriage. Already ready for such a huge step? Am I that irresistible to you?"

A blush crept onto my face and burned with intense heat. "N-no!"

"No? So I'm not appealing to you? I'm hurt."

"Not what I meant! I-i mean... You are appealing but... I just mean-! I..." I growled and laid my head against his chest again to hide from his gaze. "You know what I meant..."

He chuckled. "So you do think I'm attractive. Good to know."

I mumbled as my blush flared. "Shut up..."

He snickered but rubbed my back. "Well, at any rate, I suppose if you really want to work, just a day a week. Understood?"

"...fine! Only because I don't want to argue..."

"Aw, how cute. You're embarrassed to the point you can't talk." Damn him... He already knew me too well. I didn't like it!...

"Shut uuuup..."

He laughed but otherwise things fell silent again.

"Oooooh- so he _is_ your boyfriend!"

Amaya's loud voice practically shoved a knife through my ear drums, and I found myself rubbing the inside of an ear to confirm no blood was shedding.

"Well, now he is, as of last night. He wasn't at the time."

"HaHA! I knew it! I knew you two looked great together! So when's the wedding?"

I snorted and took a drink of my water. "Never."

"Oh come oooon! You gotta think of these things! I'm thinking... Wine colored decorations, silk ribbons along the walls and tied in bows." Funny she'd say wine, not even knowing of one of the many shared bottles.

"You get too excited. You know he's the one who slapped me." Her eyes widened and her smile instantly vanished, forcing a smirk to form on my lips.

"Come again?"

"He's the one who slapped me when I first started."

"And you're dating him?! What are you, a masochist?!" Something sparked in her features as her face contorted into a mischievous grin. "Someone's kinky."

I coughed and spat out my water, hacking to dislodge the uncomfortable fluid in my throat. "Don't...don't say that...! It's not...like that...!"

"Suuuuure! So... Who tops?!"

I glared at her now that my fit was over and pointed a fry at her in as warning of a gesture as I could with such a thing. "No one. Shut it."

"So you switch? Ooh, nice!"

I groaned and bit into the potato. "No."

"Then what... Do you lie on your side or something?! How does that work?"

"I'm a virgin. He is too. We're waiting. Please stop."

"Oh, Amejisuto, you're too fun to mess with. Your face is so red! Haha, I love you!"

"But...das gay."

She sighed and patted my head. "Little Amethyst is finally growing up and getting herself a nice hunk of man! I'm so proud! I never thought I'd see the day!"

I blushed but otherwise smiled as she continued babbling. It was still weird to think I had a _boyfriend_ after vowing for so long I'd never date again, but... I couldn't say it was a bad feeling. To think... I was romantically involved with someone. Suddenly, things weren't all gloomy anymore and the colors around me seemed brighter... It was almost sickeningly like a sappy movie, but I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't skip a beat thinking of a certain ebony haired man that depended on me, and me alone.

 **AN: KDQ- your comments about Akito calling Amethyst 'woman' helped me make my mind up about if he'd keep the name for her :p. I'm glad it amuses you lol.**


	17. Chapter 16: Stop, or Don't

**AN:** **Warnings: Alcohol, suggestive content.**

Akito drummed his fingertips on the table and supported his head on the other palm, staring blankly at the wall as he twitched in agitation. Where was she? She should've been back by now. He knew walking to and from town ("Just have Hatori drive you." "Are you crazy? I'm not bothering him like that. I like walking outdoors anyway, unlike some people who like to be cramped inside their whole life.") took some time, but this was ridiculous. He told her to be back in time for dinner but the food had been set ages ago. Really, if she was going to be late she could've called at least. He really ought to just start eating without her, but he had to try to be more patient and understanding. She'd come back...right?

As if on cue, a knock outside his door finally came.

"You're late. Come in, then." The shoji barrier gradually sounded its trek along its groove, as though the girl was afraid to open it. He knew why, he wasn't easy to deal with when angry... But he was trying not to be too gruff. Though despite his best efforts, he knew his tone had been harsh. "What took so long?" He turned to the girl standing in the doorway, searching the girl's calm face for a second in quest of an answer.

"Someone demanded I let them come meet you."

"What do you me-" A head popped out from behind the door, revealing a strangely familiar face. She didn't live on the estate, how did he know her face from somewhere? "Who's this?"

"Amaya. The one we ran into in the pet store a few months ago."

He sorted through his memories, trying to place her identity among the obscenely large crowd in that shop... He remembered the dog, there was no way he could forget that. The mutt had practically forced itself on him.

"You were the one with the disgustingly friendly dog?"

The smile on the new girl's mouth faded as she nodded. "Hai. Pocky's my baby."

"You gave birth to a canine?" He scoffed and turned away. "How vulgar." He knew that she hadn't actually allowed a dog to mount and impregnate her, but he was frustrated with their new _guest_. How long would she be there for? How long would his private matters with Amethyst be delayed?

"Uh, no. That's kinda gross... I mean I've been with guys that turned out to be like dogs but they weren't actually-" Akito could feel the hair stand on the back of his neck. What the hell kind of people did the girl befriend?! Thankfully she intervened before the nuisance could continue and he'd have to lose his patience.

"That's enough about all of that! I haven't properly introduced you yet. Amaya, this is Akito. Akito, Amaya."

He uninterestedly flicked his gaze back to the lecherous woman as she gave a short bow. What disrespect.

"Pleasure to meet you, Akito-san."

"You're damn right it is. The feeling is not mutual."

"Akito!" His partner's tone was clipped and stern, and it took all he had not to explode at her... But she had a point. He needed to control it. "Look, I'm going to go get Amaya a drink. You two behave while I'm gone."

His lips parted to yell his protest, but she was gone in the blink of an eye with only a swift flash of long blonde hair behind her showing before she was no longer existent... And he was trapped with this whore. The woman snickered and leaned against the door frame.

"So.. You're the lucky guy that convinced Amejisuto to give men a try? That's impressive! You better treat her right." An eyelid slid closed with an irking tilt of the head as a smirk smeared its perverted essence across her expression. "And pleasure her the way she deserves."

Akito narrowed his eyes warningly as his fists curled. "Watch yourself, bitch. I won't tolerate inappropriate remarks regarding her, especially not from some harlot like you."

"Fine fine." She seemed totally unphased, actually emitting a _laugh_ at his threat. What the hell... Already he was tired of this woman. "But just a warning." Her tone was suddenly serious and to the point, regathering his attention. "You break her heart, and I'll break your body." She snickered. "That is, assuming she leaves anything of you unscathed."

He snorted and turned his attention to his glass of wine, bringing the relieving fluid to his lips and taking a sip before meeting the gaze focused on him.

"I have no intentions of doing such a thing. Though... You're a different story entirely. Amethyst can take care of herself, but you should watch your audacity or you'll find yourself without a tongue."

I knew this was going to be a problem. I knew Amaya deciding to tag along and not give me an option would cause issues with Akito. All I could do was pray he wouldn't have her a bloody mess by the time I got back. The rage I saw darkening his eyes and making him seem even more intimidating than usual made it very clear just how displeased he was with me for allowing it. Standing outside the door with Amaya's tea, I listened intently for any signs of arguing and physical fighting... But there was only dead silence, which was somehow even worse.

I swallowed and slid the door open, praying I wouldn't find Amaya unconscious, or worse, dead. My breathing reflexively hitched and remained still as I peered in, the air leaving me in a deep sigh of relief. The two were simply staring each other down rather menacingly from opposite sides of the table, but at least they weren't arguing. I cleared my throat to draw their attention as I closed the door. "Did I miss anything?"

I handed Amaya her glass as I folded my legs under me beside Akito. It would be easier to stop him when this close, and I knew him well enough to know my presence somehow calmed him.

"We were just having a wonderful chat about you." Akito's tone came gruff and sarcastic.

"Oh great, taking advantage of the time to make fun of me?"

"No. She was claiming you can't defend yourself."

"I was not!" Amaya's eyes widened and flared with an anger I'd never seen on her face. "Don't go accusing me of things I didn't say!"

"You said you'd be the one to injure me if I hurt her, and we both know how capable Amethyst is of protecting herself."

"Dammit, I said that! I said if there was anything left of you!" She turned to me, her hair practically standing on end and I could almost see the steam escaping her ears. "What the hell do you see in this lying bastard?"

I sighed and took a drink of my wine. Amazing how she could go from teasing me about being a masochist to acting like I killed someone. "Potential."

"Potential. _Potential_." She scoffed and shook her head. "Well I hope for your sake he grows up a little bit. You deserve better than some...what are you, 25? Year old that acts like someone that's ten!"

"26 actually. And I'll have you know I'm quite grown up. At least I can contain my hormones and don't feel the need to jump on anyone of the opposite sex I see."

"You fucking asshole. That's just rude and plain out disrespectful. You're just proving how much of a kid you are."

I swallowed thickly and fidgeted with a napkin as they continued to argue. I wanted to stop them, but frankly I was scared they'd just yell over me and escalate to violence... And the last thing we needed was _Akito's_ degree of violence.

"You know what? I'll prove it to you, you dense warthog." Before I could so much as glance up, my chin was grabbed and yanked in Akito's direction, his lips crashing against mine with immeasurable heat and force. His tongue wasted no time invading my mouth, and searing heat brushed across my cheeks. What... Was he doing?...

A gentle hand moved to my back and nudged me flush against him, and I could feel that flurry of emotions swirling within me as any resistance I had melted. Hell... What even led up to this? My grip on what was going on around us was slipping as the only things I became aware of were the warmth of his body and the sinful way his tongue stroked mine-

"Bleh! I'm out of here! Amethyst, I swear you're going insane if you seriously want to be with him. Talk to me when you come back to your senses."

I pulled away from Akito and pressed my hands to his shoulders as I shifted to stare at my friend as she left. "Wait, Amaya, I-!" The shoji door slammed shut and left us alone in the room. What just... Did I just...

"Finally she's gone. Now I have you to myself." His lips brushed along my neck, and despite the tingles this action created along my skin, I yanked myself free of his hold and backed away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I snatched the bottle of wine and refilled my glass almost to the brim, feeling stinging tears forcing their way to my eyes. "I can't believe..."

"What's upsetting you?"

I cast as hateful of an aggrieved expression as I could in his direction. "You! What the hell did you do while I was gone?! You cost me one of my only friends!" I shook my head and took a generous sip of the alcohol in my cup. The stinging in my throat was nothing compared to this...anger, this disappointment in him. He could at least try to make a good first impression. I knew he was an ass but... If he wanted me to be at his side so badly, he could at least have the courtesy to be polite to my friends unless they started shit.

"She threatened me and made you sound weak, so I may have let some insults slide."

"You didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon."

"I didn't make the first threat to safety."

I shook my head and poured another glass, watching as the crimson fluid pooled in the clear container and whispered its promise to relieve me of this emotional turmoil. "You could've been nicer."

"You brought a whore into my house without my foreknowledge and expected me to serve tea and chat? Honestly, I thought you would know me better than that by now."

"Amaya is a stubborn one. Once she decided she wanted to meet you, nothing could be done. Not with you wanting me back by a certain time. She wasn't going to stay long." My head felt fuzzy, my thoughts blurring together as the room began to sway around me. At the same time, I became increasingly aware of the body heat of the man next to me. With my rage giving way to the alcohol, I felt drawn to that warmth.

"It's not my fault she made lewd comme- Amethyst, you're drinking too much, stop."

The cup in my hand vanished then, and it took a few moments to register his fingers had manipulated it quite easily from my grip when my hold began to waver. I turned to meet his eyes, intending to demand it's return, only to find myself lost in deep pools of liquid steel. Emotion swam in their every 'crevice', a fondness dominantly shining over them and softening his stare despite his serious tone.

"Seriously, you're tipsy already. Stop."

There was no firmness in his tone, only the concern behind his words.

"Why do you care?" Even in this buzzed state, I could hear the slur of my words as I leaned closer to him, unable to stop myself from attempting to envelop myself in his warmth and steal it.

"You could hurt yourself, and when you're drunk, you... Tend to get closer than I'd recommend..." A hand fell upon my shoulder with faint resistance, just enough to halt me as he spoke. "It's not safe."

"Why?... Do you plan to hit me?"

"No... But I might do other things, things you'd dislike even more."

"What? Cut me open?" Just like that slut Yasu... That horrible wench that tried to take _my_ Akito.

"In...a sense. Not the way you're thinking. Stop." Despite what was spoken, I could see his own drunken desire flicking in his irises. He hadn't drank much, but...it was enough to give his eyes that irresistible sparkle.

"You don't sound very convincing." Before he could retort, I pressed my lips to his and leaned my frame to his chest, coaxing him back just slightly. There was no struggle, he just released a sigh against my lips and moved his hand to my side. That dark weight that had pressed on me long ago returned, though I couldn't remember what it had led to. As things faded around me and Akito was the only thing slipped into my awareness, the last thing I heard was an alarmed "Amethyst!" As his other hand met my side before everything was completely consumed in shadows.

Blinking my eyes open, I glanced around the room I found myself in. I was growing familiar with this environment and knew almost instantly exactly where I was, but... _Why_ was I in Akito's bed? I groaned against a headache and sat up. A chill sent vibrations along my spine, urging me to look down to find the source of the wind against my skin... Only to have my heart freeze in alarm. Where were my clothes?! Why was I only in my underwear?... And... With Akito's kimono hanging loosely on my body, not even tied closed?!

"Ah, finally awake."

I turned in the direction of his voice, finding him sitting against the opposite wall with a pad of some sort and pencil. Was he sketching? I also noticed he was wearing a similar kimono, only this one bore a burgundy hem instead of lavender. "What's going on?"

"You passed out."

"Why... Am I so exposed?..." My voice fell quiet as self consciousness and fear gripped me, my hands instinctively tugging the sides of the kimono in across each other as I folded in on myself. "You didn't..."

"I already told you I wouldn't take advantage of you. You insisted on kissing me, and when you collapsed you knocked what was left of your wine against yourself and stained your clothes. I couldn't leave you in wet clothes like that so I stripped you free of your drenched shirt and pants-" _what_?! "-and covered you in my kimono, laying you in the bed to keep you warm so you wouldn't catch cold." I swallowed as I took in his words, looking away and coiling further into myself. My face heated like a furnace.

"So... You saw..."

"Hai." Apparently sensing my distress he sighed and set his sketch down, turning his full attention to me. I could feel his eyes burrowing into me. "Don't worry. I didn't touch you and hardly looked you over. I was chiefly concerned about getting you warm, though you do have a fine body, for what that's worth."

I knew he was trying to offer some solace, but it only made my blush burn hotter and my spine to curve more as I tried to curl into nothing. But... A devious thought came to me. He had seen my body twice now, when would-

I could hear him chuckle and stand, walking toward me languidly. "You're truly cute when embarrassed. I suppose you're going to say it's unfair you haven't seen me yet, though I have seen you more than once." Damn he was good. Only together for 24 hours and he knew me this well. "Well, would you like me to remedy that?"

I glanced up as he sat on the bed, his face accented with a half smirk as he tilted his head in my direction. His hands were already slowly undoing the black belt around his body, the white fabric it held shut becoming looser with every second. I snorted and forced my own smirk to form. "You owe me, so yes."

He rotated his torso around as he tugged the black fabric completely free, pale skin becoming subjected to my wandering view when he let both of his layers of clothes slide back off his shoulders, coming to pool around his hips. He wasn't muscular, but he was lean and fit. His skin was so light it seemed to reflect the moonlight outside. The lingering alcohol in my veins had my hands twitching from the desire to touch him and pull him closer, but I held these lecherous thoughts on a tight leash.

His voice drew me out of my stupor with a teasing lilt. "Like what you see?"

"Very much, yes." The words escaped me before my inhibitions could filter them. I wasn't so bold, but that seemed to fall so freely it would be hard to convince someone I was very shy about such matters. He snickered and began leaning closer to me, invading my personal space as he maneuvered us until he was on all fours over me as I lay flat on my back.

"Good." His lips claimed mine as he lowered his body to the point it was less than an inch shy of meshing with me. Instinct took over my brain, my hips raising to press to his own as I cradled him between my thighs, and with only this thin clothing, I could feel everythin-

There was a knock on the door followed by the sound of it sliding open. "Akito-san, I have a ques- oh my, it appears I interrupted something just at the perfect moment."

 **AN: I rewatched almost every single FB episode the other day, and I finally was able to confirm for my own personal shelf of knowledge that Akito is depicted in at least two different kimonos. I believe the one in the New Years episode has a different hem than the one in the last episode.**


	18. Chapter 17: Egg of Scheming

**AN:** **Warning, suggestive content**

 **Believe it or not, I'm keeping this sultry stuff as watered down as I can without taking away from the scene c':. If I had it my way, it'd be much more graphic, but I want to keep it relatively clean ~. Though, maybe a set of drabbles would be beneficial, with warnings on the ones that are rated 18+. Hmm... Keeping the idea logged in my mind.**

Akito growled as he turned his head to the intruder, locking them in his unforgiving onyx gaze. His body practically shook with his obvious rage.

"What the hell do you want?"

I turned my face away from the door, thankful for the fact Akito was still wearing his kimono as it hung over his sides and provided a curtain, obstructing the true level of intimacy from the person's view. His dark bangs tickled my skin with how close his face was to mine despite threatening the man standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to ask if you know where Yasu is, but I can see I came at a bad time. So this is the new maid, huh? Finally fished yourself a girl you like?" The boy's voice was monotone and nearly lifeless, but serene. It was hard to tell what his mood was, or if he had meant offense to me with his last statement... But either way, this was embarrassing as all hell. If my reputation wasn't already shot, it was now, a thousand times over.

"You will do well to mind your own business, you stupid ox. I don't know where the tramp is, and not a word about what you have seen is to be uttered to anyone. Not. A. Word. Or the horse will pay for your insolence."

Ox? Horse? Were these creative insults he manifested for them specifically, or was I missing something?... I could only assume the man was large in some way and owned a horse. It was the only logical thing at the moment.

"Hey, what you and your queen do is your business. Leave Rin out of this. She was just concerned since Yasu disappeared a while back."

"If that's all you wanted, leave. There's no point in standing there for no reason at all."

A faint hum was all I could hear afterward before the tell-tale sign of the door sliding closed replaced it.

"What an idiot. Truly an imbecile if he thinks it's okay to just walk into someone's room in the dead of night." His ebony tresses brushed along my skin once again as he turned his eyes towards me, and I found myself mirroring his action without thinking, locking into eye contact. "But perhaps it's a good thing. Afterall, waiting until marriage is in both of our beliefs, but it seems..." His hips pressed forward against mine, causing my breath to hitch and my body shiver subtly. "Someone is too drunk to resist her body's urges, and I lack the strength and will to deny you your desires." I blushed deeply and forced my eyes to tear from his beautiful orbs, staring at the wall instead. He chuckled and resumed talking. "Afterall, I do plan to wed you."

A metaphorical exclamation mark appeared over my head as my eyes widened and I once again met his stare, finding desire, longing, attachment, and other emotions flicking. "What?!"

"What?"

Avoiding answering... I should've known. I couldn't do much else than stare at him. We'd only been together for a day, and he was already saying these things? And he didn't even ask! Where was my say in this decision? He snickered after a few seconds.

"Oh come on. Is it really so terrible? Besides, you and I both know at this rate, we won't make it."

"Are you saying I'm weak-willed?" Agitation crinkled through me and shallowed my breathing. My brows furrowed as I stared at him. Now he was just insulting me.

"Not at all. I'm saying we both are. Or rather, our bodies. They're programmed to respond to stimulus, and well, look at the position we wind up in. We may have the best of intentions, but there's no denying our bodies maneuver themselves to press together." He bent his head down so his mouth was next to my ear, a husky tone suddenly being very prominent in his voice as he spoke again. "And frankly, I find it difficult to pull away from you..." His hips rolled as he spoke, a wavering gasp making its way through both our lungs. I blushed harshly as I turned my head from him, and despite as much as I wanted to push him off, it was inferior to my body's desire and convincing of my mind. My hands gingerly pressed to his shoulders as his tongue slid along my neck. Dammit, he was right. And I hated it. I hated that I couldn't control my body's responses. Even if I was human, that was no excuse...

She was giving in. The tenseness in her muscles was diminishing, her breathing becoming bated and lilting with instinctive want. It was torturous in the way it affected his body and his mind. His natural urges had him wanting to nudge the layers separating them to the side and physically claim her as his forever, but he knew she would be remorseful beyond console once she was in her right mind, and he had always wanted to save himself as well. But damn if her breathless pants weren't inviting... As he moved to pull his hips back, his body betrayed his mind's orders and pressed closer, forcing him to completely tense his muscles to prevent unwanted further movement. She'd better stop him, and fast. His resolve was decaying... He had meant to prove a point, and that had led to showing himself how weak he was. It was sickening... He never had trouble before. His pheromones had never been aroused before, but now... They swirled throughout him, dancing in his mind and whispering the best promises to his logic. Promises she'd come around and forgive him, possibly even want more, and it would guarantee her acceptance of a proposal. Promises it'd bring him great relief from stress and physical aching. Promises it would only bring good things... And with that, he let himself collapse from his internal battle. It was up to her now, she had to say something to stop him. She had to halt his sinful movements herself. She had to be stronger than him...

A hand pressed to his chest, lust-filled eyes darkened by the sweetest of desires holding his gaze to her red face and messy hair. Her skin was just slightly shiny with the thinnest layer of sweat, and despite how much his body ached from the sight, he knew what the hand meant, and he was thankful before she even uttered a word. "No more... We can't, Akito..."

His abdomen and stomach intensified in their protesting hurt, but he smiled despite his body's wants and buried his face against her neck.

"I know. Thank God you have the strength... This won't happen until you're ready..." His voice was gruff and strained. He hadn't realized just how deep the effect was until he noticed his breathing was painfully difficult to steady.

"Which won't be until marriage... Besides..." Her hand moved to comb the back of his hair. He couldn't resist relaxing at her touch, his body giving up on their carnal wishes and easing under her fingertips. "You don't have protection, and I am not about to get pregnant for you."

A laugh forced its way through his throat. "That has to be the most unsexy thing you've said tonight."

"Well, it's true, and a valid point on top of it being wrong to do this..."

"Always thinking small details through... You know I could've just pulled out."

"Not good enough. And besides, let's not even talk about this, okay?" He knew that tone, and it pulled a smirk onto his lips.

"Aw, embarrassed?"

"Shut up."

He snickered against her skin and pressed a lingering kiss to the flesh of her neck. "As you wish." He pulled away from her into a sitting position between her thighs, looking down at her thin form. She looked so attractive like this he almost lost himself to the tingle of desire coursing his blood. Sprawled out, legs on either side of his hips, wearing only her underclothing and his kimono... She was truly a magnificent picture.

"Don't say a word. Just get off me..."

He laughed but otherwise obeyed, pulling himself from his temporary home and pulling his white kimono closed again, turning away to give her a little ease to sit up and pull the garment hanging loosely from her small frame shut. He knew she was embarrassed even if she wouldn't admit it. He wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't speak for a few minutes, or even look at him. She acted like she was ultra confident, but he was beginning to see just how fake that front was, especially when it comes to sexual matters.

To his absolute shock, slender arms wrapped around his torso as a head pressed to his upper back. "Thank you... For stopping, I mean..."

Akito let out a gentle sigh and laid his hands over her arms, turning his head as well he could to look at her. "That's not something you have to thank me for. I was only being a decent person and respecting your right to say no."

"Still... I was vulnerable and you let me go. I appreciate that." The way she tightened her hold on him and the way her voice wavered just slightly told him she was in some dark place of "what if," and if there's one thing he's figured out terrifies her, it was being forced into these things. He turned in her arms and pulled her into his chest, kissing her temple gently.

"You're safe. Don't think too hard on whatever it is in your mind."

"No...no that's not it... Well, at least not completely."

"Then what's bothering you?"

She swallowed but remained silent, hesitating for a moment before leaning from him, fretful eyes meeting his.

"I... I wanted it. I wanted to let you continue but I knew we needed to stop. I'm so conflicted and I don't understand! What's wrong with me? It should be easy to just say no and shove you off... But it wasn't. I-"

He moved a hand to pet the top of her head, slowly moving it back down her hair. "Amethyst, you still stopped me. You're stronger than me, I was wholly prepared to give in. There's nothing wrong with you. I think this is natural... We'll just have to be more cautious, ne?"

She refused to meet his gaze but nodded. "Hai..."

"Come on, let's get some sleep. I want to go to town tomorrow, and you're coming with me."

Akito wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down with him as he settled himself on the bed, immediately tugging her firmly to him in a strong hold.

"What? What for?"

"Condoms."

"What the fuck?" Despite that his eyes were closed, he could feel her hateful glare burning holes into his face, and he couldn't suppress the snicker in his throat.

"Calm down, I'm kidding. More bird seed. And general shopping. You need better clothes."

"Wow, thanks." Despite her vexed tone, he felt her nuzzle closer to him. "You're an ass."

"But I'm yours."

"For reasons I question myself on every day."

"Oh now that's just cold."

"Oh shut it. Get to sleep, then. I'm going to rack your bill up so high you'll wish you never took me to the mall."

"I'll just make you put some back."

"Sure."

The drive was awkward to say the least. There was the temptation to sit closer to her, but with her desire to keep their relationship a secret as long as possible, it wouldn't do to even touch her hand with Hatori being able to see them in the rear view mirror at any given second. Which was a shame. He did wonder how she'd react if he placed his hand on her thigh with the dragon being so close. He could imagine the flustered exasperation as she nudged his hand away, only for him to return it and tauntingly move it up. Especially with the cute skirt she was wearing that barely covered her thighs when she sat. When standing it fell to her knees, but sitting? It was a good thing she was wearing shorts underneath, or he'd go nuts.

He was staring at me. I could feel it. There was that uneasy nag as I stared out of the window that his eyes were focused on me... I felt both flattered and annoyed. How could he go from being a rough jackass to reduced to a hormonal teenager that can't keep their eyes off a female? But... I digress I was glad it was me. If he looked at another woman... Oh man... Unspeakable things just might happen to her. I was regrettably jealous, and while I did my best not to be, I couldn't contain my envy all the time. I wanted to be the only girl in his life. It wasn't enough being his first interest. I needed to be the first and only to even catch his eye!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I needed to calm down. It's only been roughly 36 hours. What the hell was I doing? I wasn't married to him... Yet. But he seemed intent on proposing, and we did share intimate moments, so being jealous was understandable... Right?

"Here we are. Stay in the car for a moment." Akito tore me out of my daze. How did I not even notice we pulled into the parking lot? I hardly reacted in time to see him climb out before walking around the vehicle. What was he- was he about to-

Sure enough, he made his way to my door before Hatori could and opened it, signaling for me to step out with his arm. I smirked at him as I stood on the pavement.

"Finally being a gentleman? I might faint. Alert the press."

He clicked his tongue and gave me a fake scowl. "Where's the appreciation? Some lady you are."

"Damn straight. I am _the_ lady. Only truly strong, classy women can stand up for themselves, you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah."

She giggled and continued walking towards the entrance, providing him with the perfect chance to turn to Hatori. "I'll give you a proper warning right now. Keep your eyes and hands off of her. No one is to touch her or even look at her."

"Yessir."

"Now. You said there was a jewelry shop here. Which floor?"

I made my way to the map located outside the door. I made mental notes of the pet store on the first floor, clothing departments on the second, and, to humor myself, the jewelry store also on the second. I almost never had chances to wear necklaces, but I think I deserved to spoil myself every once in awhile. If Akito didn't like it, he could wait outside like a true gentleman. I wouldn't be long afterall.

After he finished speaking to Hatori about who knows what, we made our way inside. Immediately he moved closer to me upon seeing the large crowds bustling in the halls. I could laugh at how childish he was in that regard, but I settled for grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze as I kept walking. "The pet store is this way."

Unbeknownst to her, Akito's mind drifted into dark places as she walked just a pace and a half ahead of him. Unwittingly, his eyes trailed down the back of her form, following the enticing curves to her posterior. He shook his head and refocused ahead of them but inevitably found himself returning his gaze to where it had no business being. What was wrong with him? It was disrespectful and vulgar, especially in public. He should be ashamed to even follow the dip of her waist, but for some reason he couldn't help himself even as he leaned against the wall and waited for her to finish her bird shopping and approach him with a couple plastic bags hanging on her arm. In the clothing store, he wasn't doing much better, and it worsened when he spotted her heading to the swimsuit area and his imagination wandered. An image of her blushing in a revealing two piece that hardly covered anything, her hair damp and dripping as it clung to her shoulders and forehead, the sunlight highlighting the curves of her body... He exhaled through his nose deeply as he closed his eyes. No. What the hell was he doing? He was above these lascivious thoughts. To even imagine her without a top on... It was indecent. He was the Head of the Sohma clan, not some lowly common trash that can't keep their mind free of such filth.

"-dy to go now?"

He blinked his eyes open to find the girl of his pathetic desires standing before him, a swimsuit added to her arm covered with a couple tops and a kimono-styled robe he _strongly suggested_ she'd get.

"What's with the swim attire? We don't have a pool."

"Be that as it may, summer is just around the corner and your pale ass needs to get out of the house some, so you're going with me to the pool."

"I didn't agree to that."

She stuck her tongue out at him and tilted her head, one eye falling shut. "So? You force me to do things all the time. A few minutes of fun won't kill you."

"There will be others there." Like hell was he going to let her walk around in a swim suit in front of other men. She may as well wear her underwear and slap a tramp stamp on herself. He wouldn't allow it.

"They won't bother you." He held her gaze and narrowed his eyes in warning. He would not be talked out of his decision. "What's the big deal? If it bothers you that much I'm sure I can pay for them to close it for others. I just really want out of the house and I know it'll do you good too."

"No." He looked away and refused to meet her annoyed glare. He wouldn't have it. If others weren't there, then that brought up a different concern. Who could stop him from giving in to his baser instincts and taking her in her wet, almost naked glory? He hated himself for it, hated his male body, but he had to accept he was a human male that naturally responded to seeing a woman of interest in such a way. And knowing she had wanted it? It was suffice to say he highly doubted he would be able to wait much longer. Once she was ready, there'd be no resistance.

Cutting his musing short, a piece of fabric landed on his head and partially obstructed his view. Well. Wasn't this familiar?

"Well I'm going whether or not you're going with me, but I'll be charitable and buy this for you."

Tugging the cloth off his head, he found it was none other than a pair of swim trunks. Black, design-less swim trunks. She knew his taste, that was for certain. But the pressing matter here wasn't the clothes. It was that she would go without him. No doubt there would be a crowd of hormonally ravenous boys drinking up the view of her in that dark purple two piece with her hair cascading over her shoulders and clinging to the exposed skin of her chest. And no way in hell was he going to let that happen and risk someone stealing what was his.

"Fine. I'll go with you if you're that adamant about it, though I don't understand why you want to exhaust yourself splashing around in water."

"Because it's fun and relaxing on a hot summer's day. What, don't tell me you've never been swimming."

"I haven't. I was always too sick to even be outside for longer than five minutes." Without realizing it, he had followed her to the checkouts and was handing her the garment she had chosen for him. Though he was focusing on the clothes on the counter, he could see the solicitous look on her face.

"Oh... Gomennasai."

"Hn. I'll pay."

"What? But I-"

"I'll pay." He repeated himself, fiercely holding her green gaze and leaving no room for negotiation. He was much better able to afford the items, and besides... It wasn't like paying for things for her was intolerable.

She sighed and looked away, putting her wallet back in her purse. "Fine. Arigatou."

Staring at the large map of the building, Akito discreetly scoped his surroundings to pinpoint his location and make a mental route to take. He didn't want her knowing where he was going, lest the surprise be spoiled before even the slightest build up, but he did cringe inwardly at the thought of having to navigate the crowd without his escort. "Should we meet up here when we're done?"

"Sure. There's a bench over there-" she tilted her head in the direction of a metal frame near the overlook of the first floor. "-so you can sit if I take longer than you. Don't talk to strangers, they might kidnap you!"

He groaned, rubbing his temple with his index and middle finger. "I am not a child."

"I'm teasing, Grumpypants. Well, I'm off. See you in a bit!" She practically ran off, and seeing no point in staying where he was and delaying his return to a comfortably bare place, he followed his own path to the jewelry store. To his unease, he found himself following his blonde companion quite a ways. It had be a coincidence. There were many stores in this particular section of the mall- an anime store, a book store, a food court, too many different venues to name. But... She didn't stray from her course... Which was still completely shared with his. Even as his destination came into view, she continued. There was no way she was going to... There was no way. It was a coincidence! She couldn't possibly be-

The girl turned and made a beeline to the stand he had his eyes set on. Go. Figure. Of course she would. The universe was pit against him. How could he have expected otherwise?

Thankfully, taking a quick look around the store from outside, he found the ring section was separated from the necklace's view by high-standing dioramas displaying clearance items, bracelets, matching sets, and other invaluable trinkets. Swallowing thickly, he remained hidden from sight as he kept an eye on Amethyst, waiting for her to turn her back so he could bolt to the counter. Aaaaand.. There was his chance! Brisk-walking behind the stands, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Looking down at himself, he scowled at his fashion sense. Wearing solid black in a solid white store wasn't the best camouflage... But he would make this as quick as possible.

Keeping the small box hidden inside the bag, Akito opened the container to stare at the ring inside. It was plain, but it would do for now. He was thankful he had the foresight to take a ring from her room when she was out with her irritating friend, otherwise he might not've been able to get one the correct size. He could just hope she wouldn't turn him down.

A sly smirk tugged the corner of his lips. If she denied, he was sure there were ways he could _convince_ her. It was hard to keep this mischievous grin to himself going back to the Honke, Akito having to angle a hand to secretly cover his mouth as he stared out of the window. Oh he was hatching a plan, and that plan would break free of its egg very soon. Perhaps even tonight...

"So what do you think?"

"I'm the one who helped you pick it out. Is it really necessary to ask?"

"Would you please just look at me and stop being difficult?"

Akito cracked a grin as he looked up at the woman before him. She was wearing her new top with the kimono over it, and while they had seemed rather simple at the store, he found his smile fading away. The shirt hung lowly and exposed some cleavage, the kimono fell freely from her thin form and showed off her features in a relaxed yet classy style, and the shorts she had worn to try out the new clothes showcased her shapely legs and thighs. He couldn't prevent his eyes from drinking in the sight of her, and he was thankful he had been given a free pass in that he could say he was observing the clothes. He cleared his throat and peered down at his sketch pad. "I feel you shouldn't wear such things in public."

"That awful? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No. What I'm saying is..." He met her eyes, refusing to let his hormones get the better of him. He held his orbs only on her face. "There may be...consequences."

"Consequences?" She folded her arms and shifted to support her weight on one leg, the other going slack as she stared angrily at him. "What, like a spanking? Are you going to punish me? What consequences?"

He sighed and stood from his seat, setting the sketch pad next to his father's portrait, turning the frame around to face away as he took a step closer to her.

"Not quite. Perhaps you need to be shown." Now within reach, he smirked at her and remained still for just a moment, before pushing her down on her back on the bed, pinning her arms to either side of her and positioning himself between her thighs. "Shall we begin with the demo?"

 **AN: A nice break from Amethyst's POV for the most part. Naughty, naughty Akito, but cut the poor boy some slack. He's never had to manage his body's urges, and Amethyst has only learned how to say no and run away from molestation before it happens, so the two need to keep each other in check. Both are young and new to the whole dating thing. Fun stuff ~**

 **Also more themes for anyone that actually pays attention to them: Another of Amethyst's themes (that also works for Akito, in my opinion) is Oh No! By Marina and the Diamonds, and I Am Not A Robot is one that well suits Amethyst and Akito's relationship.**

 **If it's not clear, I listen to music way too much lol. It's a rare thing to find me without headphones in if I'm not working.**


	19. Chapter 18: Don't Touch Me

**AN: Okay, this... Was difficult to keep "clean" since I wanted to take a slightly different direction, but I realized it was just a smidge too graphic so I had to censor it. Why me? xD**

 **Sorry in advance if autocorrect changed anything.**

"Shall we begin with the demo?"

His voice was a sensual purr as he leaned to lick the rim of her ear, and he couldn't help the ripple of satisfaction when her body trembled underneath him in response with a gasp escaping her mouth. Her arms struggled in his hands as she let out a small, incoherent noise, her body squirming in a way he knew wasn't pained or resisting, not with the way it instinctively arched before she lowered it again.

"Do you ever stop?" Her voice was already strained, and he couldn't resist teasing her with the press of his hips to hers.

"Stop? Stop what?"

"Th-this! You're always...always putting me in this position. Now you're just doing it on purpose, aren't you?" She sighed as he pressed a trail of kisses down the column of her neck, and he could feel her muscles completely relax.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But do I ever get tired of seeing you like this? Hm.. No."

To further provoke her arousal and foggy state of mind, he rolled his hips along hers, more firmly than he had in the past. As expected she tensed and sucked air in through her teeth, producing a hiss as her arms stiffened in his hold.

"Dammit..."

"This worked up... And there are more layers separating us than last time."

"Well the scene is still fresh in my mind..." She turned her head away from him. "Couldn't you just say whether you liked this outfit or not?"

He snickered and pressed his nose to her neck.

"Is this not a clear enough answer of just what I think of it?"

"You ass..." She timidly pressed a hand to his shoulder, and before he could take this as a sign of surrender and act on it, she practically shoved him off of her just enough to roll onto her stomach. "Not happening."

Staring down at her in a stunned daze, it took a few moments for what just occurred to process in his brain. Once it did, he snickered. Like hell was she going to win and get off the hook that easy. Lowering himself onto her back, he shifted just enough of his weight onto her to 'capture' her and prove he was in control.

"Oh come on. You know you can't escape that simply. Don't act like you don't enjoy i-"

"What have you been sketching?" She cut him off, obviously seeking a distraction and snatching one of his other sketch pads off the nightstand, wasting no time in opening it and flipping through the pages. "You like scenery?"

Oh God, _that_ notebook. He had to wonder what her reaction would be if she stumbled on that _one_ drawing. "Hai." Disappointment and anxiety flooded his veins and turned them to ice. Disappointment in that his fun had been cut short, thus halting his little scheme, and anxiety she'd find the drawing before it was complete. He had meant it as a surprise, and now that could be ruined as well.

"You're good at it, I'll give you that. Who knew a sadistic asshole like you could be so crea-..."

She saw it. Her fingers stopped flipping the pages as she stared down at the incomplete pencil sketch. "What...is this?"

"A drawing." Shit. Shit shit shit!

"But...why?"

"I know she means a lot to you, and I had nothing better to do in your absence. So I began working on a portrait of your Tenshi, though I was hoping you wouldn't see it until it was finished."

Akito had to admit, it was likely the drawing he felt proudest of. He rarely spent the time to make details so precise, and on this particular piece he was drawing each feather as well he could to make them realistic. The girl's fingers tentatively trailed over the darkened lines of the finalized outline, her touch so ghostly faint she seemed afraid she'd puncture the paper or smear the graphite. Foolish girl... He pressed his face to her neck. "Do you like it?"

"Hai...very much..."

"You sound unsure."

"That's not it... I'm just... Shocked you would do something like this for me. Thank you..."

"Why? It's not that big of a deal. It's just a drawing."

"It must have taken you forever just getting this far. It looks just like her... And you did this for me. I'm...touched... Thank you. Arigatou gozaimasu!..."

Swallowing, the Head realized this provided him with a window of opportunity to escape the uncomfortable subject and get back on track with his plot. He kissed the skin of her throat, trailing a hand down her side. "That's not necessary... But you're not touched. Not yet." He smirked, swiftly dipping his hand underneath her stomach and smoothing it downwards. It was a challenge with how she was laying, but he wouldn't be deterred from his intentions.

"Akito... What are you up to?..." Her voice was shaky and her body trembling just as much, tensing as he drew nearer to her waistband.

"What do you think?" With his other hand, he pulled her hips up off the bed, toying with the very edge of her shorts and pressing himself against her from behind, completely enveloping her in his grasp. "You should know I'm not one to let go of what I want."

"Akito..." The rough whisper of his name set fire to his blood, chasing away his restraint and all but making him forget what he had up his sleeve. He wouldn't actually take her, but fuck... He wanted to. Vulgar thoughts filled his brain, his imagination running wild as he slipped his fingertips under her shorts. "Stop..."

And so he did. Retreating his hands and leaning away from her, the man only sat back on his heels behind her as she readjusted herself into a sitting position, closing the sketch pad and putting it back where she found it.

"Arigatou..."

"Hn. I have a question for you." Even if she had stopped him prematurely, he wouldn't let that detour him. Afterall she was still very noticeably affected, and perhaps that was all he needed.

"Why I stopped you? You kn-"

"No." He leaned forward and supported himself on one hand, reaching into his kimono's pocket with the other. "I know well why, and it is because of our shared moral that I want to give you this." Holding the small box out towards her, he could tell from the stunned sparkling in her eye she knew exactly what was contained. Using his thumb to open the small cube, he held it closer to her for observation. "Will you stay by my side?"

"Akito..." She sighed and closed her eyes, turning her head away so he couldn't see her face. In that instant, the unmistakable sound of glass shattering as what tiny bit of a heart he had was destroyed could be heard in his ears. She was going to say no...

"Is...the ring not...appealing?" His hand began shaking as he fought to tear his eyes away from the back of her head to no avail... His chest felt tight and constricted. He was being denied. Such a thing always filled him with wrath, but this time... He wondered if death would be more merciful than this clogged feeling in his heart.

"No, no that's not it..." Her profile was visible again as she returned her stare to the ring. "It's gorgeous, the most beautiful and elaborate ring I've ever seen, and I'm deeply honored, but..." She met his gaze with her own emerald eyes. "Akito, we've only been together for two days. I don't know if I'm ready for that huge of a step... I don't want this to fall through and then you regret having met me." She turned away again, a deep despair making its way into her eyes. "It seems like everyone gets tired of me after awhile. I don't want to be a nuisance you can't get rid of..."

If he was an animal, his ears would've pricked at this statement. So she wasn't denying because of him, but rather she questioned her own value.

"Amethyst, we may have only made it official recently, but remember, we've been living together and dealing with each other for months. I think if I was going to get tired of you, it would've happened by now. And besides..." Grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he forced her attention to him again. "I didn't intend for it to be an engagement ring. Just a promise you won't leave the Honke. You won't abandon me, and you won't be romantically involved with any others. Think I can count on you to do that?"

The blush on her cheeks darkened and her eyes widened. He could've laughed; no doubt she was embarrassed for assuming he was proposing. She wouldn't have been wrong, as he was willing to use the ring as a filler for an engagement ring whenever he had more time to look at options, but he was perfectly content with it being a promise ring.

"H-hai... Well wait, this isn't about sex, is it? That's not... Why you're asking this so suddenly, right?"

"Of course not." He slid the ring onto her thin finger, thanking the gods it fit perfectly. "Only scum would want a woman by his side just to alleviate his selfish desires of the flesh." Whereas he wanted companionship after getting a sample taste of it. No one had ever willingly been at his side just as an assistant - like that ungrateful rooster - and tolerated his emotional fluctuations. She not only prevented it from chasing her away, she spoke against him and was willing to help him recuperate from his toxic mentality instigated by his fiendish mother. "I, on the other hand...highly value your presence and don't think I could overcome my darkness without you." He placed his fingers under her chin and leaned close to her face, holding her wet gaze with his own. "A strong woman like you deserves to be appreciated and cherished."

With that, he claimed her lips with his own, moving his hands to her shoulders. His hormones were still going haywire from the nature of their encounter just moments earlier, but he held them at bay. He would prove he saw her as worth more than sex, even if his body craved hers to the point it was devastating to his mind.

When he pulled away from the almost painfully tender kiss, he found her eyes to be dark and distant, yet longing and swimming with warmth.

"Akito...-"

"Hoho, what's this?" Akito's blood dropped to subzero temperatures, his muscles tensing as pure outrage gripped him. He knew that voice. "Looks like Ha'ri was right. Mean ol' Akito finally found himself a woman to please and be pleased by."

Stone cold steel sought out and captured warm brown, locking them in a threatening sneer. "What the hell are you doing in here, mutt?"

"I thought I'd see this outsider girl Hatori claimed the very head of the clan was captivated by, and lucky me, I landed a front row seat to a sweet moment shared between two fragile hearts seeking affection! Why, I believe I found the inspiration for my newest novel!" The sickeningly perverted dog winked and laid his fingers over his chin pensively. Akito could feel the girl in his arms tense and press her face to his chest as her hands tugged on and curled in his kimono. If someone told him three months ago she was this shy, he wouldn't have believed them. "Do keep her well satisfied. She is a lovely young woman fresh out of high school. How are her cries of pleasure? Are they as heavenly as her appearance would suggest?"

As his anger spiked higher and higher, it was dulled and replaced with protective annoyance as she further buried herself against him.

"Shut your mouth, you revolting dog. We don't care to hear about your high school fetish, and keep your thoughts away from what occurs in our private matters. Especially keep them from conjuring provocative images of this woman." Though he wouldn't admit it, Akito could feel the warmth of a freshly painted blush gracing his cheeks. Now he found his own thoughts drifting into dark alleys and producing breathless gasps on top of the usual sultry images, and his destructively curious nature had him itching to hear the real thing no matter the price. The way she clung to him did nothing to cool the heat flaming in his gut at the notion.

"Aw, someone's so defensive! I never would've thought our naive, cold Akito would bed an outsider and form such a strong bond he wanted her sweetness all to himself."

"Dog-"

"Just don't put a baby in her too soon. Enjoy her loving embrace as much as you can before she expands with your heir and her desires die."

Seeing no other option, Akito snatched the vase from the nightstand and threw it at the lecherous man in the doorway, ensuring it narrowly missed and landed on the floor behind him, producing an ear splitting crash as it was obliterated.

"Leave, dammit. This doesn't concern you!"

The older man immediately disappeared down the hall, but Akito could still hear his vexingly pathetic voice. "Ha'ri, Akito's scaring me."

The doctor who betrayed his trust by spreading word of his personal relationship to the most licentious member of the Sohma family - who performed the highest act of treason by sleeping with his own mother and then denied any blame - replied in his usual dry monotone. "I told you not to do or say anything stupid. I think you should find yourself lucky you aren't injured...yet."

Having been so caught up in listening to the two babble and planning their demise, Akito had failed to notice the girl had slipped free of his arms and made her way across the room, only turning to her moments later when she was already collecting her clothes. "Where are you going?"

"Back in my room." Her face was a brilliant cherry, her eyes downcast even as she walked towards the door.

"Why?"

"Take a wild guess, genius. And I need to feed Tenshi..."

"...fine." Akito certainly didn't want her to leave, but he had to remind himself he couldn't take without giving some. He couldn't be as selfish as he had been his whole life, not if he wanted this girl to stay. Trying to tie her to him and never allow her to leave would drive her away. She needed space, and he needed to realize this and accept it. Though he wasn't happy about it, and resigned himself to bed shortly after the door clicked shut. There was no reason to stay up any longer.

The air was cold and windy as I walked through town. I couldn't remember why I had come so late, but it felt as though I had been walking for ages to get home with the plastic bags hanging on my arms. Akito had insisted on staying back, with the excuse he didn't feel the need to accompany me just to get...whatever it was in my sacks. Right now, I couldn't care less. It took everything I had not to panic that I had taken a wrong turn somewhere and didn't know where I was. All I knew, was that this area of town bore a very ominous aura that weighed down on me and had me feeling as though a set of eyes was watching my every move. I needed to find a business and fast to ask how to get to-

 _Bang_!

The sound of multiple gunshots had me whipping my head around, my hair temporarily blinding me as it masked my face. The gunshots kept emanating from the building, which appeared to be a bar of sorts... Go freaking figure, alcohol - or should I say, beer - brought out the absolute worst in people and made them brainless savages. Still, despite that overpowering urge to run, run away, run anywhere but here... I found myself sprinting towards the door, finding my way inside and searching for the person my protective instinct drove me to tackle and debilitate. Feminine screams of agony tore my eyes to the scene occurring in front of a bar counter, two dark haired men assaulting, in the most deplorable way possible, a provocatively dressed woman with raven locks. Something about the one doing the assaulting though was making this even more horrifying to witness... My heart had stopped the second my eyes laid on the woman's helpless, manipulated form, my brain shutting down and failing to process enough for my legs to move or my lungs to draw oxygen. But... That wasn't any wretched man defiling the girl. I knew that inky head of hair anywhere, that thin build... I silently prayed I was wrong. This couldn't be him, it just couldn't. He wouldn't.. He was better than that! Even as the man finished his harassment and addressed his cohort, I hoped and hoped. But when his onyx eyes locked into mine, all hope was lost. The half smirk, the cocky expression, the dark orbs... My heart completely disintegrated and my knees made impact with the floor, though my conscience didn't recognize this. Only the empty, draining vacuum sucking me into a dark vortex of despair as everything faded to black save for me and his looming presence. Akito... Why would he do this? How... How could he... He was an absolute monster!

"AKITO!"

The Head bolted upright in bed at her shout, wasting no time in flinging his feet onto the floor and sprinting out of his room. She was in danger! Someone was hurting her! Or she was in horrible pain, or she...she... Something was just wrong! It sent him into a panic as he unceremoniously jerked her door all the way open, nearly tearing it from its rail but lacking the will to care. She screamed his name again, her form writhing in bed wildly. He ran to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Was she in pain, or was she sleeping?!

"Amethyst! What's wrong?!"

"AKITO! STOP!"

Dreaming?...

"Hey! Wake up! Come on, snap out of it." He shook her form, gently at first but becoming rougher as she refusing to wake.

"Akito! Aki-!" Petrified forest green eyes fluttered open, becoming more panicked as she squirmed and struggled more vehemently. "Akito! NO! GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

It would have been less painful to thrust a blade into his heart. Swallowing the burning in his chest, he released his grip on her, leaning away as she sat and scooted back on the bed, looking around in apparent fear. Tears built along her lower lids, and while he wanted to dry them, he knew reaching for her would make things worse.

"What's wrong with you?"

"How could you..."

"...pardon?" What on earth was she-

"How could you rape that woman?.." Her eyes slid closed as she curled into a tight ball, her knees drawn to her chest. "How could you?!"

What the fuck? "Amethyst, I don't know what you're talking about. It was all a dream. I never-"

"No it wasn't! You and some other guy raped a defenseless girl in a bar!"

He felt a switch flip somewhere in his brain, shutting off his sympathy and replacing it with anger. One thing was for certain. He would not be accused of things he didn't do! Grabbing her chin roughly, he forced her to meet his eyes- only realizing a moment too late this rough handling wouldn't do anything to help the situation. Releasing a sigh, he moved to cup her cheek, stroking her soft skin as gently as possible.

"Amethyst, I have never been inside a bar, nor have I ever touched a woman. I would never force myself on one. It was a dream. Look around, you're safe." Seeing as she didn't fight him, and her quivering was slowly dying, he leaned closer to her, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek to calm her. "Relax. It's okay." Another kiss. "You're safe."

"Akito..." Unsure hands landed atop his shoulders but didn't push him away or otherwise struggle.

"It was a nightmare. No one will hurt you here, and I want no other but you." She was still tense but gradually eased into him, offering no resistance as he pulled her closer. He wouldn't ask for more details regarding the dream. He would only focus on distracting her from the figment of imagination. He could sense the weight of indignation from being accused of something so lowly, but he had to swallow it back. If he acted on it now, progress would be lost and she'd be weary of being around him. And that's the last thing he needed. Instead, he leaned back against the pillows along her headboard and held her in a comforting embrace, stroking her hair as she clung to his kimono. Even after she had returned to unconsciousness, her fingers remained entwined with the fabric, providing him little chance of escape without disturbing her. He supposed staying the night with her couldn't be _so_ bad.

Rubbing the back of his head with a towel, Akito paced towards his chamber after his refreshing morning bath. It felt good having scrubbed, flawless skin once again after missing his evening wash last night. Only, he found as he meandered through the halls, gossip was spreading like an epidemic. The stupid ox and horse were conversing within earshot.

"Did you hear that scream last night? Akito must've raped someone. I always knew he was a malicious, no-good bastard."

"Well, I did stumble on him in bed with one of the maids. She had seemed willing at the time though, but it's possible he had told her to keep quiet." There was a noticeable shift in the way he spoke, and it was clear he had switched to his horrendously destructive state. "What a dick! Who in their right mind forces someone into that?"

A third voice had Akito stopping in his rampage that had automatically turned in their direction. "There's no reason to get so angry. We don't know that for sure." He knew that smooth, composed voice anywhere. His very own rat was sticking up for him. He'll be damned! He never thought Yuki would pick his side. Still, these arrogant shits needed to be taught the lesson not to degrade their Head.

"The only way we can know for sure is to ask the whore herself."

Growling, Akito finally made his presence known and stepped around the corner. "What business is it of yours? Don't you filth have anything better to do than waste time worrying about matters unrelated to you? I did not rape anyone. Has it not occurred to you the possibility she had woken up from a nightmare and panicked when she saw me? I am not so pathetic I act upon my hormones. Sex is a disgusting thing. I have no interest in tiring myself and wasting time and energy that could be spent doing something productive... Such as gouging your eyes out." Though he knew he was hypocritical, and though he knew he was interested in laying with the woman in question - and only that woman, he needed to make it clear this sort of slander would not be tolerated. Yuki hadn't assumed such a revolting thing, so he was spared his sneer. He would love to tear the idiotic cow's and the prurient equine's tongues out for daring to accuse him of forcing himself on that girl.

"Then explain what I saw the other night! You had that woman pinned under you and were pressed together! You're a fucking liar!"

Moving to grab a vase off the nearby table, Akito was stopped by a set of thin arms wrapping around his middle. This ever familiar embrace calmed his rage enough for him to retract his arm and turn away from the former animals. He could see their expressions through his peripheral, and the urge to snicker at their astounded features ran through him.

"Akito-san didn't rape me, please don't say those things."

"Then what was that scream about?! You very clearly yelled not for him to touch you!"

"I had been trapped in a horrible nightmare about my previous attacker, and Akito had shook me out of it and calmed me down. Honestly, must you always assume the worst of people? Can you not tell Akito is trying his best to improve?"

All fell silent, and laughter bubbled in Akito's throat and nearly spilled from his lips. Of course they hadn't noticed, only she knew of his attempts to begin with.

"Well, regardless. People change. You should consider not jumping to conclusions."

Her hold fell away and was succeeded by a tugging on the back of his kimono, and without saying a word to the sickening gossipers, he followed her down the halls back to their rooms. Only the sound of their feet padding along the floor filled the silence. He supposed he should thank her for stepping in and putting to rest their accusations, but at the same time, he could've handled himself. And she knew that. He cleared his throat.

"So, how'd you know to intervene like that?"

"I could hear their fucking disgusting chatter all the way in my room, and then when I heard yelling I knew to hurry or you'd kill them. Honestly, you have to learn to control your anger. Throwing vases at people isn't going to make you any friends."

"I don't want to be friends with them anyway. Let's just say I don't think the highest of any of them. All of them have betrayed me in some way."

"Still." She froze in her tread and stared up at him, a clear warning in her dull, emotionless eyes. "I won't date someone with anger management issues. I've dealt with abuse enough. I'll stay at your side, but only as a friend. Understand?"

The words went straight to his chest, impacting with the force of a wrecking ball and shattering what little fort of contentment he had with this relationship. He knew what it was like to be without her company, and it wasn't an experience he'd like to repeat.

"Hai." He turned away from her, resuming his venture to his room. "Question. Are we clear to announce our relationship officially, or are you still wanting to keep it under the radar?"

She was silent for a moment before she sighed and he could hear her feet along the wooden floor. "Well, hiding it isn't working out, and you've already put a ring on my finger, so I don't care what you want to do. I'm fine either way."

A smirk tugged his mouth. "Excellent." With her pacing behind him, she couldn't see the grin broadening across his face or the mischievous glint in his eye. He was going to make a point to all of the Sohmas this woman was his and only his. He would shove it in all of their faces that she had agreed to stay with him. And he would make perfectly clear that if harm ever came her way, the ultimate price would be paid.

"I know that tone. What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"You'll see."

 **AN: The bar scene/nightmare is inspired by a scene from Killer Disco Queen's Carnival of Souls fanfiction. She was gracious enough to give me permission to use it, and I definitely recommend her work to anyone into Fruits Basket. She's amazingly talented, you won't be disappointed!**


	20. Chapter 19: So Close, Yet So Far

**AN:** **Warning, highly suggestive content. Cuts off before any action, but it's at the end so you can stop reading this chapter if it gets too intense without missing anything.**

 **20th technical chapter, big step. But I have bigger plans for the 20th chapter-chapter. Prologue doesn't count.**

Dressed in an elegant kimono Akito had brought to me - an actual kimono this time and not a robe - I sat perfectly straight as I watched the Sohmas file in one by one. Some I had seen before, some totally foreign to me. Yuki and Tohru were speaking with a blonde boy across the room, and when he turned around and made eye contact with me, I immediately recognized him as the same energetic teen who had allowed me into the gate so long ago. He smiled widely and waved at me, and the action caught me so off guard I flinched before composing myself and waving back timidly, offering a small grin. This seemed to satiate him as he turned back to the couple, smiling and laughing as though he hadn't noticed my embarrassing cringe. The white haired boy and the girl who had caused problems two weeks ago made their way over to the group, clearly well acquainted if their calm and casual expressions said anything. Skimming around the room, I spotted Hatori standing next to the man who had also stumbled upon Akito presenting me with the ring still proudly sitting on my finger. With them were three others. A tall man with ridiculously long silver hair almost the same shade as Yuki's, a man with reddish brown hair and a kind patient smile, and a timid seeming orange-haired man that wore feminine clothing, though at least he wasn't wearing a dress. I would've been really confused on his gender then... And I was already perplexed as it was. A young couple made their way in the door, the red headed girl immediately letting go of the boy's hand and running towards Tohru, embracing her tightly as both squealed in joy. All in all, it was nice seeing how loving most of the Sohmas seemed, how kindhearted they were. Some regrettably eccentric, but their heart was in the right place. Perhaps... Living with this family for the rest of my life would be enjoyable.

A nudge on my shoulder drew my attention to the man sitting down beside me. "You might want to learn all of their names. I doubt they'd appreciate you calling them be the...nicknames I've given them."

I scoffed and returned my focus on the crowd. "Obviously. I'm working on it but I'm never around them enough." I smirked and tilted my head in his direction, staring deep into his silver eyes. "You hog my time and hide me away from everyone. Selfish bastard."

"I don't remember you complaining before. I think you're hiding how much you like being at my side and your desire to always be with me." He pressed his forehead to mine then, giving me his own wicked sneer and lowering his tone. "Your desire for more than just my company."

"Tch." I pressed a hand to his shoulder and nudged him away. "You wish."

"You're blushing. It's true."

"Shut up. I am not."

"Either you're blushing or you're secretly a chameleon. Right..." I felt his fingertip make contact with my cheek, causing me to instinctively flinch. "Here is turning a brilliant red, and gets darker by the second."

"Oh shush. You're the one who wants it so badly you broke out the wine again last night and tried to pull me into the bed."

"Am I not allowed to embrace you?"

"I didn't say tha-" his arms wound tightly around me then, pulling me firmly into his chest and his chin rested on my head. His entire body was tense, and I couldn't help snorting in amusement. "See? Can't keep your hands off-"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Seriously. Stop talking." I could hear his heart hammering inside of his chest, and the way he was holding me made it impossible to see what was going on. "Don't move."

There was a grave seriousness in his tone, and if that wasn't warning enough, all of the chatter and noise in the room died. The 'banquet' wasn't supposed to start for awhile. What was...

A low snicker in a woman's voice sliced the suffocatingly silent air. "Is _this_ the girl you've decided upon? Honestly, I had better hopes for you than some common outside peasant. At least tell me she's higher middle class. You've tarnished the Sohma sophistication enough with your barbaric actions and desperate cling to the bonds you shared with the Zodiac. You could at least marry a rich girl into the family to make up for your disgrace." The woman spoke with more venom and more hate than I'd ever heard, even from Akito. I could feel the acid from her poison seeping into my skin even this far away and rotting my insides.

"Shut the hell up. You're not even supposed to be here. I am a grown man and I don't need your permission to be with whomever I see fit. Learn your place. I am the Head of the clan, not you. Ren!" I couldn't see his face, but I could hear the angry thump of his chest and the absolute repulsion in his voice. His grip tightened even more on me, and I feared if he squeezed much tighter my spine would snap. "Leave this woman out of your disdain. She has done nothing to you, and I will not tolerate you making her feel inferior."

"You foolish child! She is just using you to become part of our prestigious family! Her kind would trick you into impregnating her so she can run off and claim rape, and hound you for the rest of your life for child support! And then years later she'd come back and make you accept the little shit is your heir so she can be at the top of the clan! She-"

"Shut the fuck up! You disgusting woman! Get the fuck out of here before I throw you out myself with broken limbs!"

"Mark my words! No one will ever truly love you! You're lying to yourself!" There was the sound of shuffling and heavy footsteps as, what I could only assume, someone was escorting her out. Akito's hands trembled and twitched against me, and I could hear the strain in his breathing as he fought to compose himself.

"That woman... That despicable, loathsome woman..."

I cleared my throat and whispered softly, speaking as gently as I could. "Akito?..."

"Who does she think she is?... She's no mother of mine..."

"Mother?..."

He was silent for a few seconds, his breathing hitching before it was released in a heavy sigh, his hands tightening around me but not in a protectively firm grip. This was more of a tender embrace seeking comfort. "That...abomination of a person is my mother. She's made my life a living hell ever since I was born. She blames me for my father's passing, and... Anytime I'd try to become friends with someone, she'd tear them away from me. Shigure - the man who taunted us when I gave you the ring - was the worst of them. She slept with him when she realized he was my greatest source of comfort as a child." His voice was faltering, almost a wheeze as he strained to speak. My heart shattered... I couldn't imagine what dealing with that bitch was like for him. I pulled myself back just enough to be able to peer up at his face, ice piercing my heart and lungs once I found his eyes wet with repressed tears.

"Akito?... I'm...I'm sor-"

"You're crying." His hand moved to cup my cheek with a softness that I rarely experienced from him.

"Eh?" Without realizing it, a tear had fallen all the way down my cheek near my chin, where his thumb promptly wiped it away. "I-"

"I'm sorry you had to hear her preposterous claims. Let her think what she wants. I know the truth."

It wasn't until now her heartless words really struck me, and I found myself dipping my head to hide the streams beginning to spill from my eyes. I hated it, I hated myself for doing this. I didn't care what others think... But dammit I was proud of the image I painted of myself. I would never sleep with anyone unless I was married, I would never have a child just to claim child support, I would never take advantage of someone... And here I was, a victim of these claims in front of a large group. I wiped my tears away but didn't lift my gaze.

"I'm sorry... I should be comforting you- I -"

"No. I'm not the one targeted." His hands pressed to the sides of my head moments before a soft kiss was placed to the top of my hair. "She won't get away with saying those terrible things. I promise." He cleared his throat, raising his volume as he addressed the onlookers I refused to open my eyes to see. "This wasn't what I called this banquet for. But seeing as I have everyone's attention now, I'll carry on with the announcement. The girl you see before you is to be treated only with respect. She is quite possibly your future, how should I say... queen of sorts, and if I find out any of you have dishonored her or made unforgivable advances towards her, there will be a price to pay. She is mine, so any of you males - and perhaps females - who had your eye set upon her should quickly dismiss your attraction and point it somewhere else. Another point I would like you all to take to heart is, your claims of her being promiscuous? Absolute nonsense. She is as pure as they come, as we both believe abstinence until marriage is the correct way to go. I know some of you are so weak minded you give in to your bodies' desires, but claims she is so pathetic as to do the same is a direct insult to both of us, and you all should know the consequences of insulting me."

There was a nervous shuffling as the crowd glanced between themselves before uttering an acknowledging "hai." He grinned despite the seriousness of the moment. Now that that's out of the way, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone daring to take his prize, nor did he worry about her being criticized, unless the person craved death. He released them from their nervous attention to do as they desired, grabbing the girl's hand and standing. Being careful not to tug too firmly, he pulled her out of the room and led her to his.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of there. What else?"

He was making this too easy. I couldn't pass up this chance to tease him, and it would be a nice way to move on from what just occurred. The door slid shut, and I pulled my hand from his. "Stealing me away again? See, you do like to hide me and hog my attention."

"Someone's getting a bit big-headed."

"I'm pointing out facts."

"You mean assumptions."

"Facts. Moving on, is there a reason you brought me to your room or can I go change now?"

"Of course you can change." He tilted his head, a sly smirk accenting his features as he leaned his face closer to mine. His fingers smoothed against my chin with a featherlike touch as I found myself lost in his warm gaze. "In front of me. Into something more...comfortable."

"You sound like a dirty old pervert." Despite my taunt, I found myself lacking the motive to pull away, instead alighting my hands atop his shoulders. "You reaaaally can't resist me, can you? Why are you so interested in me, I wonder?"

Failing to choke back his laughter, his free hand found the small of my back. "Only someone like you would still be asking that question this much later."

"You've yet to satisfy me with a thorough answer."

"Oh, would I love to satisfy you. In more ways than one. Furthermore..." His voice dropped into a husky whisper as he moved so his mouth was near my ear, "I owe you for what you had to endure in front of the others."

"That wasn't your fault. And besides. We're still not married, though you sure like to act like we are."

"Because it feels natural. Take me as your husband and it won't just be an act." As he spoke hotly into my ear, his hands trailed down my sides, sending sparks of electricity through my blood that heated it to a boil. Damn him. He figured out how to melt me in his grasp. All I could do was cling to his robe as he teased me.

"Is that supposed to be a proposal?" My voice came hushed despite my attempts at being snarky. I wanted to goad him a little bit, but it seemed to only bait him into untying the obi around my waist.

"Make of it what you will." The fabric hit the floor with a faint ruffling thump, his hands wasting no time pulling my kimono open to reveal the nagajuban.

"It sounded like a proposal."

"And what would be your answer if it was?"

"Do I have to answer now?"

"Your thoughts already clouded?" He tsked in a jesting manner as the heavy clothing met the obi. "I haven't even undressed you completely yet."

"And you're not going to."

"You're not putting up a fight."

I opened my mouth to retort, but my train of thought quickly derailed when his lips met the flesh of my neck, his fingers leaving my body to pull his kimono off his shoulders and add them to the mess on the floor. My arms instinctively wound around his neck before I realized what I was doing. My whole body was acting without my brain's input, pressing closer to him as he urged me to walk backwards. The backs of my legs made contact with a soft surface, and not a moment after I registered what I bumped into, his hands grabbed my sides as he shoved me back on the bed.

"Akito-"

"You know the drill. Just say stop and I will. But for now, I only see the only woman I have ever and will ever admire in need of some reimbursement for the hassle." He buried his face into my neck, his hot breaths tickling my skin and adding fuel to the flame consuming me from the inside.

"What do you- no, don't... I mean... We're not even engaged..."

"And _that_ is only because you're not giving me an answer."

"I...I don't know... I mean, it's happening pretty fast, isn't it?"

Heat was replaced with warmth as tender kisses were laid to my throat, his hand ghosting along my cheek as he spoke.

"I know it is, but remember. Most people that wait years don't live with each other. They don't see the bad sides right away because they're not forced to be together. We've been living under the same roof for months, we've spent days together, you've seen me at my worst and I believe I've seen you... There will always be more to learn about each other, but nothing we can't work out. Together." A lingering kiss to my jawline before he whispered almost so quietly I couldn't hear. "Please. I want you by my side."

My heart pounded on the verge of detonation. So much pressure... And yet, the sincerity in his tone. The truthfulness in his words and plea... The..affection he didn't have to use cliche words to express. The fact he was like this at all, when he was usually so cold and violent. If that didn't say admiration... What would?

"Let me ask you then. You understand if you marry me, it's for life, right? It won't be a temporary thing where you can divorce me once you're bored. You'll be stuck with me to the grave."

"I well understand that. Couples that divorce without even trying to resolve conflict disgust me. That is not what marriage is supposed to be."

I thought over his words carefully, wondering if I wasn't just imagining this conversation in a daydream. No one had ever shared my views, no one had ever truly sought commitment and understood what a wedding band and vows stood for. Yet the person I would've least expected was on the same page as me. And other than that repugnant woman, most of the Sohmas seemed like kind, genuine people I would be honored to call family. All things considered...

"Alright."

"Hm?" Did he hear correctly? Was she...accepting? Finally?

"I'll...I'll marry you." His entire body must've dissolved into nothing. He felt lighter than air, yet filled with a warmth he couldn't imagine.

"Amethyst..."

"Just..." She chuckled a short, sweet giggle, clearly embarrassed but trying to be her spunky self. "Don't make me regret it. There'll be hell to pay..."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Akito claimed her soft lips with his own in a deep kiss, positioning himself between her thighs to make this action easier. Her legs surprisingly trapped him against her, moving themselves around him and forbidding escape. Whether she was aware of her body's instinctive actions was a mystery, but he wasn't about to complain or bring it to her attention. He lavished her jawline with kisses, her contented sigh finally setting his body off, and this unfortunately did not go unnoticed. Her body went rigid beneath him, her fingers stiffly latching onto his hiyoku.

"Akito."

"Gomennasai."

"Ha, it's fine. It's not the first, or second time. Just...know we're not actually going all the way until we're legally married."

He grimaced but let out a choked laugh. How did he know she was going to say something along those lines? But he was grateful she had the strength to set that law down. He certainly didn't. His male body didn't, and that male body convinced his brain to give in with pheromone injections. Still, he's grown tired of this sweet stuff. It never did sit with him well if it was drawn out.

"Oh come on, where's the fun?"

"After marriage."

"I said where, not when."

"Marriage bed."

"So you want to buy a new bed after marrying? Because that seems like a financial indiscretion when we have a perfectly good bed right here under us." Not allowing his mix of insecurity and relief from her acceptance (and mild disappointment regarding the subject at hand) to show, he covered the skin of her neck in sweet kisses and kept their hips pressed together, though out of respect of her issues he held his body's instinctive desire to _move_ against her at bay with the tightest reigns he could. He wouldn't do anything against her will, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease her, did it? And, he rationalized to himself, he is the Head of a well respected clan. She should be honored he even looked at her - no, that was wrong to think. He's the one honored she'd want to be with him knowing of his unpardonable acrimonious and savage ways when angry. And she didn't just reprimand him for these actions, she rebuked him but offered her aid to turn himself around.

"You know what I meant, smartass. But... You really want me, don't you?" Oh great. Teasing. She was going to drive him clinically insane with his desires she wouldn't satisfy, wasn't she?

"Clearly." He would've met her snide with an acerbic comment of his own, but she had pressed against him more firmly and nearly tore a groan from him.

"How bad?"

"Very."

"Would you beg for it?"

"I will not beg for a damn thing in my li- okay okay, yes... Stop doing that, that's not fair." He was referring to the roll of her hips that pushed him to the verge of psychosis.

"Well..." Her voice got quiet, and he could hear the timidity and hesitance in her next words. "I did only say we couldn't go all the way." Wait...

Raising himself up on his elbows, he stared down at her flushed face, not surprised by the way her eyes darted away. "What do you mean by that?"

"I...I feel bad- it is _my_ fault your suffering like that. I shouldn't have let you against me all of those times just for nothing, and I am the one who's denying you the relief you need." She was blaming herself? He was the one who instigated all of those encounters!

"It's not like you invited me between your legs. I'm the one who kept-"

"A-and besides..." The blush shadowing her cheeks spread across her entire face, brightening to the shade of a cherry as her eyes squeezed shut. "It...might be nice... To do something..." Her eyes suddenly opened wide and met his with a frantic frenzy that had him flinching. She looked like she had lost her mind in the blink of an eye! "Don't think I mean I'm going to... You know... Use my... Mouth..." Her words died in volume with every word, and he could've laughed at her shyness if it wasn't for how serious he knew this was for her, how sheepish she felt. "I just mean..."

Knowing how painful and awkward speaking about their situation was for her, he silenced her with as reassuring kiss as he could manage. His body was more than ecstatic about what she was suggesting... He was ashamed of himself but he couldn't deny it. Feeling her tenseness relax just a bit, he broke away and held her gaze, disheartened when he saw how fretful she still seemed. "I know what you mean. Calm down. I would never expect you to do _that_. But, are you sure you're okay with what you're implying? You know you can't take it back in the morning if you regret it."

"I...I know. Would you regret it?"

"Me? My only regret would be if you did. Otherwise, no."

"Then..." A hand slid from his shoulder to his chest, stopping over where his heart was beating a thousand times a minute. Her touch was like an ember burning his flesh with its sweet, intoxicating caress. "I'm sure... Just you better not... Call the marriage off. I'll never, _never_ forgive you." Despite her attempt at a barb, the sternness was overshadowed by her shyness as her fingers made their way down his front, slipping underneath his robe once they were past the black sash.

"Trust me... I won't..."

These words came choked as she drew nearer, his torso beginning to shake with eagerness those few tantalizing seconds that expanded over an eternity before all cognitive thought was brutally swept away in an instant.

Her back was facing towards him, her side rising and falling with her even breaths as she dreamed of whatever alluringly brazen women dreamed about. It had all happened too fast for his brain to fully register what had just occurred. He had argued with his mother, hid this girl away to prevent anything being said to her - shame he couldn't make perfectly clear to the Juunishi how _his_ she was, like he had intended - and now... They lay clothed but satisfied after months of agonizing frustration. No further layers had been removed, more for her sake than his since she had seemed uncomfortable with the notion, but they had both touched and been touched. He never imagined so much...cooperation would go into it, but they had both learned quickly they didn't know what the hell they were doing and had to figure everything out together. He was now thankful he had given in to his carnal desires that one particular night that had been the true test of his mental strength, the night she had spilt wine on herself and had to be freed of clothes. At the time he was ashamed he had slipped away to the bathroom after she had fallen asleep because his body wouldn't let him sleep, but had he not done that, he wouldn't have been able to assist her tonight.

Stroking her blonde tresses, he smiled to himself. A huge step had just been taken, and he forever had the memory of seeing this woman pleased and clinging to him like a koala afterwards before rolling over in her slumber. He could've laughed. She never seemed like the cuddly type, being so strong willed she had made him realize he wasn't above her and proven herself an equal. But as he wrapped an arm around her and tugged her to his chest, pressing his nose into her hair... He supposed the same could be said about him.

 **AN: Disclaimer, I don't condone any sexual encounters before marriage, but hey, these two needed something. c':**

 **I tried, I really tried, not to get too graphic at the end, but I wanted to include enough details it was obvious what happened. I'm sorry if it was too intense for some of you!**

 **Moving on. I really hate Akito's mother. But you know who I do like? Kureno. Shockingly. I hated him at first back when I only knew the very very basic info, and that was that he slept with Akito in the books- nothing else, but now that I've read some of his parts, he's one of my top five. Poor guy, I'm sorry, Kureno!**

 **On a final note, before anything's said- if things don't add up, it's intentional. I won't say I'm perfect, it's entirely possible there's an oversight on my part, but there are a number of things I'm leaving unanswered for the moment.**


	21. Chapter 20: Unexpected

**AN: I'm adding my notes at the bottom. They're long and ranty, so feel free to ignore them.**

 **This chapter didn't take the direction I originally had planned, but fret not. Leaps are still taken.**

 **Warnings, alcohol usage and strong suggestive content. Mild violence.**

 **KDQ- I'm taking mercy on you by posting this once I was done editing. :p**

Repeating currents of warm air fluttered the hair on the back of my neck. It was the first thing I became aware of as my brain released me from comatose once finished resting. The second thing was the heavy feeling of weight over my body, curving around my middle on one side and joining with a large warm mass on the other. Panic swam through my veins as I fought to move my body, finding my entire being unable to move. Not even my eyes would do my bidding no matter how much I urged them, my body practically dead as my brain remained alive and alarmed. This wasn't the first time I was stuck in this inbetween phase, but it was the first time I had felt something coiled around me at the time. What if I had been captured?! Had I passed out somewhere and some disgusting man swooped in and carried me away?! Was he the reason I was forced to lie in complete awareness but with no function of my vessel? What was going on?!

The form behind me mumbled incoherently, the, I could only guess, arm imprisoning me tightening its keep. And then... There was a noticeable... _Shift_ against me, and judging from the location of this feeling of movement... It wasn't an innocent adjustment. Oh no... This person was male and their body was in the process of awakening. I could feel the burn of a fever consuming the skin of my face, finally able to move just enough to squirm slightly to rid myself of the obscene unintentional touch. But in response to my effort, the hold on me squeezed and forced me closer, the quiet tenor whispering in my ear in a sleepy daze.

"Amethyst..." That low moan of my name had me freezing in chagrin. It was a softer version of the same sound he had made last night when he reached his pinnacle... Flutters of embarrassment and shame drifted from my chest, spreading out and engulfing me as I instinctively sucked in and held my breath at the memories. How could I have done that? How could I have allowed him to do what he did to me?... Not only did I break my vow of waiting until marriage, I had allowed him to see me at my most vulnerable. I had allowed him to touch me in the most intimate of ways... And only because I had been lost in the heat of the moment and my judgment was impaired. My body had wanted relief from the built up tension, and I had given in to my baser instinct, even if it hadn't gone all the way. I was a disgrace...

A low, groggy chuckle sounded behind me, followed by the shifting of a head to tuck into the curve of my neck. "Good morning." The lilt of a knowing tease accented his voice before he pressed a kiss to my skin. Immediately, the weight of humiliation lifted. I couldn't understand why exactly in my drowsy state of mind, but... He did ease a lot of my guilt with the simplest of touches. "How are you feeling now?" I sighed and relaxed into his embrace, suddenly hit with the gravity of the knowledge that... This was Akito. The same Akito who had slapped me and humiliated me. The same Akito who had called me all kinds of names. Cupid sure had a strange sense of humor.

"Ashamed." I let my voice waver in a tease, not at all surprised by his snort of disapproval.

"You're ashamed of me?"

"Ashamed of letting you touch me."

"So me, then."

"Maybe."

"You're so ungrateful." I let out a laugh at his obvious taunt, instantly feeling his lips curve upwards against my neck. "Laughing at an insult?"

"You and I both know you don't mean that as you did then."

"Someone's cocky. Perhaps I should...punish your audacity." His arm shifted against me, and emitting a scoff I grabbed it.

"No."

"What, didn't like it?" His limb persisted in continuing its movement, the hand landing on my thigh and creating tingles of freshly aroused desire to form.

"I didn't say that." Without giving him the chance to respond or further his actions, I rolled out of bed without warning and walked towards my discarded kimono still near the door. "I'm off to the bath. I need to get your, heh, _filth_ off my skin." Once the words left my mouth, I knew I had made a mistake. I had meant to mock how he treated me when I first started working here, but given the context... He probably thought I meant something else entirely by "filth."

He snickered and I could hear the shifting of the bed as he sat up. "I thought that was already taken care of last night."

In truth, Akito knew exactly what she had meant, and he knew exactly what that stiffness in her muscles as she stood in front of the door with her collected kimono indicated. She was aware of her accidental innuendo, and that made this too good of an opportunity to embarrass her to pass up. "N-not what I meant. I was just..." Her voice died, and that darker side of him maliciously smirked at what would have been a sign of surrender in a cowering adversary, but forcing himself not to give in to his instinct to ridicule her and grind her into the ground with insults, he simply grinned mischievously.

"No? Because don't think I didn't catch that alarmed look in your eyes when you realized that my 'filth' had gotten on your hand." He forced his tone to remain even and serious in a hushed monotone, but if she had been facing him, he was positive she'd see the laughter in his eyes at her discomfort.

"I...let's go to town later, okay?!" This sudden shift caught him off guard and left him unable to manifest a riposte before the door opened, slammed closed and she was gone. Blinking in confusion for a moment, he let a hearty laugh escape his throat as he stood to walk out onto the engawa. She was getting too easy to irk, and he was going to show her that letting him know her weaknesses was a mistake.

"Alright, so, why'd you drag me to the mall exactly?"

"You say drag yet you got in the car without complaint."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I need things."

"What kind of things?"

"...things."

"You don't know, do you?"

"..."

Snickering at her defeat, Akito placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, deliberately defacing her hair style and pulling some strands free from the loose bun. "You just wanted an escape."

"I...Akito!" A small hand grabbed his wrist and forced it away. "Do you know how long this took me?!"

"Yes. Your point is?"

He could tell from her flushed and rosy cheeks she was embarrassed from the stares pointed at them. Wasn't his fault, she's the one who yelled and aroused their attention. She desperately fought to pull the rest of her hair out of its hold in a timely manner. "I'll get you for that, you bastard!"

"It was only fair. You insulted me and then ran out of the room, and brought me to town for absolutely no reason whatsoever. A messed up bun is merciful payback."

"Hey, coming here was retaliation for making fun of me, so looks like I still owe you."

"Oh dear, is that supposed to be a thre-"

He cut off when he noticed the girl went stiff as a statue, her hands frozen in their act of pulling her hair into a ponytail, before languidly moving down to her sides at an excruciatingly slow rate. Her breathing shallowed and slowed to the point she seemed to be inhaling glass with every breath, her body trembling ever so slightly. The worst part? Her eyes were as wide as China plates, locked ahead and flickering with the utmost trepidation he'd ever seen. "Hey... What's..." Her formerly pink cheeks paled, and her skin was the same shade of white as the pristine walls in the mall. All in all, she appeared to have seen a ghost. "What's wrong with you?" She didn't even blink in response. The only reply he received was in the form of her hands quivering as though she were freezing in a tundra wasteland before she latched them onto her skirt with a death grip. Alarm began splitting through him, he'd never seen her act like this. The only time she even seemed remotely this frightened was at the beginning of their relationship, when she had...when she had believed he was going to force her into sex. Following her line of sight, his eyes fell upon a small group of people at the other end of the hall. They seemed no different than the hustle and bustle of the crowd around them. Just typical monkeys chattering and acting without dignity. And yet, something had set her off. But...what?

The tug of one of her dainty hands grabbing his black sleeve brought his attention back to the short girl at his side. Her barely audible whisper shook with puncturing fear, and his own breathing was faltered by the sound. "It's..."

I clung to him. I felt like a small child for doing so, but I needed his presence and closeness. My heart seemed to pound relentlessly in my chest, and yet freeze over at the same time. I felt nauseous and lightheaded, my terror and apprehension suffocating me. He couldn't understand. He couldn't know why I had suddenly froze up, why I had suddenly been put on the edge of passing out. There was no way he knew... That tall man talking to that crowd...was _him_. It wasn't an uncanny resemblance. I knew him anywhere. That scar down his face from a bar fight, those penetrating ice blue eyes that I could see the exact shade of even from this distance, the dark hair that appeared black but shone a dark brown in the lighting... But...why was...why was he here?! That asshole... That disgusting, abominable fleabag... He had followed me to Japan.

"Akito..." I could hardly speak, my chest constricting and screwing up into itself and enveloping my heart and lungs. I maneuvered myself closer to and slightly behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"I..." How did he know I was here?! How did he not only know the country I had ran off to - when he had been completely cut off long ago - but the exact city?! "We...get me out of here. Please..." Ice was taking over my blood, freezing every drop into a perpetual corroboration of my consternation and disquiet.

"You know them?"

I swallowed thickly, the feeling being akin to forcing a blade down my esophagus. "I...know _him_." As if on cue, cold eyes met mine, a smirk curving the lips of that horrendous monster as he recognized me. "Let's go.. _Now_!" I was begging! This was no time for games. My vision was blurring and I could hear my heartbeat. What was he waiting for?!

"Is he...the one who..."

"Hai... Please, Akito..."

"...we're staying." The ice forming over my heart shattered as rage set it on fire.

"What?!" How could he... Did he not see how afraid I was?! Did he not care?!

"We're staying. Just trust me."

"Akito-"

"He won't hurt you with me here. Nothing's going to happen."

"I-!" I turned to glare at him and plead at the same time. His eyes met mine and a comforting smile graced his mouth, and just like that, almost half of the blizzard calmed within me.

"It'll be okay."

"He...he's coming this way!... Can we go to a store at least?" My eyes kept flicking between the scoundrel advancing towards us and those calming obsidian eyes. I had never begged so much... I would just go myself, but I was terrified to be alone with him here.

"No."

"Akito, why are you..."

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?" Akito spoke to someone out of my range of view, and swallowing thickly, my heart pounded harder and jumped into my throat.

"Actually, I've just been looking for someone." That horrible, heart-stopping, deep voice spoke in near fluent Japanese, much to my surprise. There was a pause, and I squeezed my eyes shut as I fought back an onslaught of tears. Please just go away... Please. "...Holly?"

I clamped my fingers more firmly into Akito's sleeve. I was sure my nails would rip the fabric, but I could repair it myself or buy him a new shirt later. I was praying silently to be freed from this hell... "Is that you, Holly? You haven't grown an inch since I last saw you." He had switched to English, and I didn't know whether or not Akito understood what was being said or not.

"Kore wa Amethyst-san desu." Akito's interjection had me swallowing again in apprehension. Either he understood enough English to understand my attacker, or he could tell he was addressing me by a different name. The latter scoffed.

"Still going by that stupid nickname? Honestly, you're what, twenty years old now? You may have run away but you could have at least grown up."

I refused to turn and look at the man talking. I wanted to just die and forget I ever existed. How fucking dare he follow me... How dare he ruin the contentment I had found moving here...

"Are you acquainted with this woman?" Akito's use of my native language had my eyes fluttering open. I never would've expected him to be able to so easily speak it... His thick accent was in his words, but it was still impressive and unexpected.

"Yes. I've been looking for this whore for years. She's rightfully mine, so I'll be taking her from here." I flinched and buried my face against Akito's arm, wrapping my arms tightly around him. Don't let me go... Please...

"Whore? No no, I believe you are mistaken. This woman is a virgin, and certainly not a lecherous leech like your aura says about you. She is not yours by any means."

"Five years ago she-"

"Five years ago is not now. She has every right to do what she wants with herself, and choose who she wants to be with. She is engaged to marry me, and I will not tolerate some lowlife with a hideous beer belly and alcohol-laced breath trying to tear her away from me. She has to make that choice. You will leave this woman alone. I should report you to authorities for harassment."

I couldn't believe this... On one hand, the man I tried my damnedest to forget was standing before me and trying to once again steal me from my happiness with no concern over what I want, and on the other... Akito was protecting me. Never would I have imagined someone would care this much for me. I was just a common, run-of-the-mill peasant... He could have anyone else he wanted, why would he choose me? I only caused issues... And yet... Here he was.

"She still owes me for that time she ran out on me. I expect at least a blowjob for having come this far, and then you can have her ba-" Akito suddenly jerked away from me, and before I could grab for him again, I heard a loud _whap_ of collision of skin. Forcing my eyes to take in what was before me, I was met with my stalker laying on the floor, a hand covering his mouth with blood beginning to leak between his fingers. Akito's pose implied what had happened, and that was a direct uppercut landed using his foot. As my 'guard' straightened, he stared down at the bloody attacker.

"Look. I care not what reason you have to believe this girl owes you anything. But I do care about threats in her direction. Only the lowest, most disgusting, arrogant sons of bitches force themselves on an innocent woman. I should castrate you right here and now, but I'm afraid I'd rather not dirty my hands with your germs."

"Why you-" I gasped as my nightmare stood and threw a punch towards Akito, only for him to dodge and kick him square in the chest, effectively sending him flying into the far wall. Many people had begun to gather and watch the scene playing out, some pulling out their phones. Right now, I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed, only... Touched that Akito would do this in my defense. Onyx eyes turned to meet mine.

"Amethyst. Get your phone and contact the authorities. I believe this man is due for jail time."

"H-hai." Fishing my device out of my purse, I dialed the number and asked for assistance as I watched Akito continue to debilitate him. A loud crack followed by an agonized groan signaled a hard kick to the groin, and I couldn't help the flare of amusement and sadistic pleasure of seeing him suffer for what's he done.

Once the interrogation with the police was finished and they had shoved the foreign man out of the mall, with the promise he would be deported and never allowed back, Akito grabbed my arm and dragged me back to Hatori's car.

"Well. It may have been for naught, but at least one thing came out of today's journey to the mall. I need a drink."

I laughed as I pulled my seat belt across and buckled it. "We both need one." I let my features fade into a genuine smile, meeting his eyes and grabbing his hand as the car began to move. "Arigatou..."

Shock swam across his face before he let a small curve pull his mouth. "Hn. It was high time that waste of flesh met punishment. I only wish I would've been able to kill him for his insolence." He snorted and leaned closer to me, pulling my hand towards his chest. "So... You used to be known as Holly?"

I couldn't help the giggle of hearing my name in his accent, embarrassed he had found out in such a way and that he even uttered my real name. "Hai. It's... My real name. Remember, I changed it long ago when I moved here... I hated my name, and it had too many painful memories attached to the sound." I looked to the side, pulling my hand free of his grasp. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"It's fine. It's not something worth worrying over."

"Still."

With my kimono tied around my waist, I pulled my wet but freshly brushed hair up into a ponytail. I wouldn't tell Akito, but while in the bath I had let the tears from our encounter with my attacker finally flow. No way was I going to cry in front of him again. Not only was it embarrassing and a sign of weakness, I didn't want him worrying. I would be fine with time, but to say it had shaken me up and awakened my memories was an understatement. It was why I was willing to meet him for wine tonight. It was why I planned to completely let go of my restraint and down as much as it took to knock me out. And truthfully... Seeing how much he cared about my wellbeing had me, temporarily, dropping my concern over whether he would let the alcohol overrule our resolve. I certainly didn't want to give myself up, but at the same time... We were already engaged and he had proven he wasn't just taking advantage of me. I was too much of a pushover... Plain and simple. But tonight, maybe some extra loving would be beneficial. Maybe it would be nice to have him prove he loves me and wouldn't hurt me like _he_ did. He seemed willing afterall, it was me that was holding back...

Stealing a glance at my purse and stopping in my trek out of my room, I spotted the corner of the new box I had bought today while he was in the restroom. Well... Just in case, yknow. Better safe than sorry. Rationalizing with myself it's best to be prepared just in the case of IF, I sighed and paced to my bag, opening the box and slipping one of the wrapped items into my kimono's pocket. No doubt knowing I had this thing secretly tucked away all evening will drive me crazy, especially once the alcohol kicked in. Only time would tell what would become of my decision.

"How are you feeling? I've been worried since we arrived home. You've been concerningly quiet, and your face is a little red... Are you still upset?" I met the warm gray eyes across the table, blinking and smiling to reassure him as I took the glass he offered me.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry again about the trouble."

"That's not necessary."

I shrugged and took my first sip of the burning liquid. The fire moving down my throat was more than welcome, since I was fully aware of how it could bring loss of memory. Pulling the glass away, I met his eyes again. "How'd you learn to fight like that?"

"One of the Sohmas, Kazuma should you ever encounter him, is a martial arts professional and teacher. He taught me when I was a young age, saying it's very important I learn self defense should anything happen." There was a distant, almost disgusted look in his eye. "Of course, he had to teach me separate from the other kids, as I did not get along with a couple of them and he didn't want us bloodying each other's noses."

I nodded, decided it would be best not to press the subject. "Well, I think it's great you had a teacher. I've always wanted to learn but this..." I scowled down at my nearly lame body. "Stupid body does not always do what I want it to. And with my spine, it further instigates the difficulty. That is why I learned to fight with an iron tongue and quick thinking."

Downing another generous drink, I was thankful for the first sways of the room. I had a lot I needed to forget, and I had now found out my upset about the body I was forced into was one of the numerous things. I nearly chuckled. Oh dear, this whole scenario felt familiar.

"You certainly did. Never have I met a woman with your level of cunning and wit." He snorted in laughter. "Still not sure if that's a good thing."

I smirked and tilted my head, leering at him. "What, afraid I'll oversnark you and shame your name?"

He grimaced mockingly, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't say such scary things."

I laughed with a genuine warmness I had yet to get used to radiating from my own chest. How amazing it was that in only a few months, I could see this attractively comic side of Akito I could tell he kept very hidden in the most secure safes of his heart. I could remember the last time we sat in these exact seats at this very table, sharing our first drink that would eventually lead to trouble but good. Had someone told me I'd truly be joking with him, I'd be _engaged_ to him, with a naughty thing tucked into my pocket, in less than a year... I would've tied him to a mast of a ship and sent him off in fear he'd gone mad! Yet here I was. It was absolutely surreal. The words seemed inadequate.

"But on a different matter, we need to arrange the wedding." I nearly choked on my drink, closing my throat just in time to stop the fluid from flowing down. "What? It's not going to just happen without planning."

"I know that!" I grabbed the bottle and refilled my nearly empty glass. "I guess I'm just still... Not used to the idea yet. I had spent the last few years believing I'd die single and I never wanted to be with a man again, and now-"

"Now you're engaged to the head of a wealthy family, drinking wine, and looking ravishing in your kimono." My smirk of amusement at his words disappeared instantly with the last part. My eyes flitted up to meet his, drawing a snicker from him. "What? You're to be my wife. Am I not allowed to compliment you?"

"You..." I couldn't find words, only ducking my head to hide my burning blush. His flattering always flustered me deeply. And while I knew it was strongly in part due to the alcohol spreading in my blood, it ignited a flame of desire, the knowledge of the package I had brought doing nothing to help.

He laughed and I could see him take a drink through my hair. "You're so easy."

Spotting an exit from my dismay, I returned his laugh with my own. "I am most decidedly not _easy_." I caught his surprised expression at my innuendo before he grinned with a glint in his eye, one that added fuel to that familiar hunger.

"Oh, I am well aware. But, I'm finding the work is very much worth it. Your difficulty makes you a true prize to obtain, and I always get the prizes I set my eyes on."

I winked at him, leaning closer to him with mischief hiding under my sleeve. "We'll see about that..." I spoke as alluringly as I could, waiting for him to lean in too. And once he did, I stood and began walking away. "I'm going to get some crackers." I could hear his vocalization of confusion and annoyance, soon followed by his footsteps.

"That was unfair."

"Tough love, dickwad. Knowing you think I'm a prize, I'm gonna make your ass work for every kiss."

"Oh..." Hands clasped my hips and yanked me back, his own crashing against me. "I have an idea of how I can earn that pleasure."

I scoffed and forced him to let go, briskly walking to the back. "Doing dishes?"

"...no."

Pleased by the disappointment lacing his tone, I grabbed the crackers and exited the pantry, signaling with my finger for him to follow back to the table. "You're so whiny."

"Because you're a tease."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night."

He opened his mouth to speak, and to keep him from making a humiliating comment, I shoved a cracker into his mouth. "Just let it go. You'll get what you want when you earn it."

He rolled his eyes but chuckled, pulling the exposed half of the salty snack away from his lips. "I get what I desire when I want it. _I_ am the Head of the house."

"And I'm the woman you've set your heart on marrying, and as such it's my responsibility to teach you patience and manners." Taking a large drink from my glass, I watched the indignation flash over his eyes briefly, smiling behind the liquid in triumph. "But back onto the subject... How is the wedding going to like...work? What are they like in Japan?"

"Hm? I don't get out enough to know myself, but I hear there's infinite ways. I imagine it shouldn't be too different than one in America. Truthfully I just imagined a small one. No need to get a lot of people involved. They'd just overcrowd the ceremony and be a nuisance... Can we not just get a pastor to have us say the vows and skip straight to the honeymoon?"

"You just want to skip to the sex."

"Not true. I want to skip to the part you're officially mine and no one can argue, and to being alone without interruption."

"We're _always_ alone."

"With the possibility of someone intruding. It would be nice to spend some moments in peace."

"Hmm...can't argue there."

The room was spinning at this point, and stealing a glance at Akito, I couldn't help nearly swooning at how devilishly handsome he was. This low, orange lighting always accented his best features, from his messy inky hair to his perfect facial structure to his warm, dark, exotic eyes. The way he was staring at me with heat behind those magnificent orbs made the embers in my gut explode into a bonfire. I knew that look... He wanted me, and the alcohol made resisting nearly futile. "You're staring. Again." His words weren't light in jest this time... This time, they were nearly a purr.

"Same reason as last time."

"Is that so? You don't have to settle for staring. You can touch to your little heart's consent."

Clinging to the last drop of my sanity, I cleared my throat and stood, my mind swimming from the wine and making walking to the fridge difficult. "Right now... I just need something cold..." My body was feverish and uncomfortably warm. My skin was tight and suffocating, and I was in desperate need of something to cool it down.

"I don't think it's _cold_ you need." His tease from the table was quickly followed by a snicker as I retrieved a glass from the cabinet and poured me some ice water.

"Oh shush..." Taking a greedy drink of the tasteless but so good fluid, I was taken aback when firm hands pulled me against a tall form.

"I think... You need something that can't be drank."

The cooling effect of the cold liquid was immediately nulled, and my body tensed as I fought with everything I had not to give in so easily.

"Pervert."

"Not a pervert, just a man with a need for the woman he's chosen to keep by his side." I turned in his hold, glaring up at him in a half assed sneer.

"A man who needs to learn to control his desires."

"You're the one who was staring at me."

Forcing myself free from his embrace, I made my way towards the table. My brain was failing to come up with retorts to his antics, and all I wanted was to use this water to cool off before-

"Oh my, what's this?" I glanced over my shoulder, my teeth clenching in embarrassment as he straightened from bending down, the package I had concealed held between two of his slender fingers.

"Th...that's just-" A wicked smirk spelled the death of me before I was suddenly lifted off of the floor.

"I know exactly what it is." He set me down on the counter, wasting no time settling between my thighs. "After all of your teasing and denial tonight, this was certainly unexpected. But, it would seem..." His free hand supported him against the counter as he leaned closer to me, that smirk of his growing as he lifted my discovered secret closer to his face. " _Someone_ ," Using his teeth, he created a small rip in the wrapper, and the darkness in his eyes grew with every second that passed. "had plans for tonight."

"I..." Fighting for something to say, my words failed me as I cast my eyes downward and my body quivered, but not out of fear. My mind was a jumbled mess without the alcohol mixed in. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this or not, and it certainly wasn't how I expected to reveal it to him.

His sly grin faded into a softer smile, his hand without the offending object moving to stroke my cheek. His gentle touch eased some of my worry, but I still couldn't lift my gaze to meet his.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to. I told you, it's only when you're ready. I won't lie and say I don't feel that intense desire to make you mine, but I won't force you into a decision."

"Well... It's not so much I'm not ready..."

"You're nervous."

Unable to reply, I only nodded. That was exactly what it was... That misgiving, that unease...

"And you wanted to wait until marriage."

How could he see through me as though I was transparent? I wasn't an open book, I kept my guard up as well as I could. How did he... "Hai..."

"Then why did you even buy these?" His voice wasn't angry, or even a little annoyed. Even in my tipsy state, I knew that tone was concern mixed with genuine confusion.

"Well..." I forced myself to stop hiding from his perception and lifted my face, meeting his eyes. The dark obsidian that had been accented with the most sinful of desires had warmed into an admiring silver, their depths flickering only a few sparks of want among the many flares of attachment. "I... I know you've been wanting it and..."

"If it's only out of guilt, I don't want it. I only want it to be when you yourself are ready and desire me as well."

I shook my head, continuing. Somehow, this conversation and the way he was gently regarding me was sobering my mind little by little. "I also... Want you to prove to me that... I want to feel how much you care about me... I know that makes no sense but-"

"No." He bent his head to gently kiss my cheek, his hand retreating to rest on my waist. "It makes perfect sense. Especially given the events of today. It would bring me great pleasure to prove just how deeply rooted this... _attachment_ is embedded and that I see you as an individual worthy of devotion, and that I would never treat you as that scum did. But that said, you must truly be prepared. It's not something you can pretend didn't happen and run away from in the morning. Are you really ready to give yourself to me, and receive me in turn?"

As he waited patiently for my response, he trailed a line of kisses down my throat, pulling my kimono apart just enough so he could place one on the hollow at the base of my neck. I thought deeply over his words as heat began to swirl within me. There was no doubting what my body sought, needed. But... Was I ready to surrender myself to these aching impulses? This yearning to accept the man who was so delicately handling me despite the complete ability to maim me as he had others, or at the very least hold me still while he relieved himself, the man who protected me against my worst fear without a moment of hesitation, the man who had chosen me out of all people to lawfully wed, the man... Who spoke honestly with his promises to wait until I was ready and truly seemed to cherish me...

When his hand coaxed more of my robe apart, he furthered his line of affection down my chest, and as such sent the final warm tingles of craving into my stomach and had me succumbing to his caring touch. "Just... Not here..."

There was an audible hitch of breath as his body went rigid before moving further between my thighs. He released a strangled hush of air as he lifted his head to meet my eyes, and the fire burning in them was almost unbearably intimidating against my bundled nerves. "You... You're going to have me wait, knowing you're willing and ready?" His voice was teasing, but the heat in his eyes and the gruff sound behind his voice certainly wasn't.. Nor was his body.

"Oh don't be so whiny... I'll make you wait months..."

"Fair enough. Let's go then."

It wasn't long before she was trapped under him, or really, trapped was a strong word. If she wanted out of his hold, he'd let her go without resistance. But right now he was enjoying this shared moment of tenderness. He had been smart enough to snatch a broom from the supply closet down the hall to hold the door shut, so he and the woman receiving his gentle kisses and caresses as he rid her of clothing had no concerns about being interrupted. He didn't know what to expect tonight, nor was he sure he could execute the action properly, but he was sure no matter what transpired he'd go to sleep happy and cradling her close. Just the mere fact she let him get this far was enough. But as her hands timidly shook as she pulled his own clothing away, he knew this wasn't going to be its limit.

She tensed in pain at first, her hand curling in front of her mouth as she bit her index finger to halt the cry he was sure was tickling the back of her throat and begging to be set free. That feeling of self-condemnation and reproach was nearly suffocating as he did his best to alleviate her ache. Many feather-light kisses covered her skin, until she finally told him to "get on with it" and they'd be there forever otherwise.

By the end, he was thankful her rigidity had lessened and she even let out the smallest of sounds on occasion... But wanting to make things fair, he had made sure she got her fair share before he let himself give in and collapse in a breathless heap.

Once he 'cleaned up,' he pulled her into his chest and wasn't surprised by the speed at which sleep overtook her. With her snuggled comfortably against him and her even breaths brushing against his sweaty naked chest, he himself felt the lull of rest calling his name. It had been awkward, messy, and tiring, but he would be lying to say he wouldn't sleep fully satisfied. He wouldn't have had his first _encounter_ any other way.

 **AN: That last scene...surprisingly difficult! xD before this I had never written a first person POV, much less a uh... sensual first person. I watered it down but I will say I'm leaving this chapter with a red face and shame.**

 **Okay, vent time. Feel free to ignore this.**

 **The fact I actually got to writing this at all is a miracle because whilst writing, I found a rip off of this story and it rightfully pissed me off. Especially given said story was extremely short in comparison without development but had somehow racked up more popularity than this one. I don't care much for numbers, but it's irritating how this is the trend with every other field I dabble in. I just never expected it to reach my fanfiction too. But thankfully it's been sorted out and the rip off was taken down, but still.**

 **When I spend a lot of time developing characters so they actually make a good match - in my opinion - and someone just cheats off my work... Needless to say it took a lot for me not to just delete my entire account. It made me really think "maybe I'm just embarrassing myself with this fic if so many people think they can improve it with their own oc" "maybe that's why my numbers are always so low".**

 **And the hate I get in my inbox "Akito would never want someone like Amethyst" "anyone's better than amethyst" "my oc would be a better match delete it"... Get a freaking life. Don't read it then. No one's holding a gun to your head making you read my work. Your messages are just deleted anyway, so why bother?**


	22. Chapter 21: A Price to Pay

**AN:** **Warning, somewhat graphic sexual content. Sorry in advance lol.**

 **I had a lot of inward conflict about this beginning scene. After writing it I wondered if I should remove the...depressing, for lack of a better word, element. But I eventually decided to leave it alone.**

"Akito..." He moved over me with the finesse of a predator, the action so smooth and confident I had to wonder if he had secretly been dreaming of this night for a long time. His lips worked their magic along my neck, sending so many sparks of sensation through my veins I expected to explode at any second... And this was just the first few moments.

"Are you sure you want this?" His knee lowered between mine, forcing my thighs apart as he moved between them, and I could feel his formidable... _want_ as plain as day.

My nerves came together to form a huge knot in my chest, making breathing difficult as the weight of reality nearly crushed me. But... I had already said yes, and I knew the feeling would never go away if I let it win.

"Hai..."

All went still for a moment after my trembling affirmation passed my lips in a shy hush before he finally let out a sigh and pressed his forehead to mine. His inky bangs fell against my skin as he did so and provided a sort of curtain from our surrendings.

"Then you should relax a little more. You're so tense."

I tore my eyes away from his, suddenly finding the warmth and...adoration too intense to handle. It was unsettling, I still wasn't used to someone looking at _me_ with that loving gaze. I wasn't sure I would ever be. "Gomen... I can't help it. I've never done this... I don't want to be bad at it." The truth spilled from me before I could place a cap on my tongue, and the immediate regret was suffocating. To my relief, he only sighed and nuzzled his nose to my neck, his hands tugging my kimono open cautiously.

"You worry too much about those things. I'm equally inexperienced, but we'll learn together. I'll take care of the hard part. All you need to do is relax, and stop me if it becomes too much for you. Once I'm..." I could feel his mouth curve up in a smirk, and there was a deliberate grind against me that sent heat racing through my veins. " _Inside_ , there's no going back. I'll stop on command, but there will be no denying what happened. Understand?"

Oh, the weight of the reality came crashing down alright, with the weight of five hundred elephants. The seriousness was grave, but... His voice was so calming in its even tenor and soft near-whisper... I could only nod and reach for his robe, pulling it off of him as he resumed the removal of my clothing. Before I even could make sense of what was happening, we were stripped down to only our undergarments, which wasted no time joining the myriad of clothing on the floor as he soothed me away from hiding in shame.

Despite Akito's best efforts at physically preparing me by hand, it burned like a mothertrucker at first and sent me into high rigidity as my body instinctively fought against further intrusion. He had inevitably noticed and pulled my hand that I hadn't realized had curled in front of my lips away from my mouth, holding it with a reassuring squeeze as a tender kiss was placed on my lips. I could feel tears lining my bottom lid, and that overwhelming urge to let out a whimper was only killed by the comfort I found in his mouth against mine and his free arm holding me close to him as he kept still. It was a nice sentiment, and as much as I appreciated the effort, it was becoming uncomfortable on top of the pain. I huffed deeply once we parted, resting my other hand against his shoulder.

"Just get on with it... It'll take longer and we'll be here forever waiting..." More than that, I felt bad that he was denying himself enjoyment on my account. I may be an ass, but I had grown to care about him and didn't want him to sacrifice pleasure because of me. I had been through much worse pain, and I would adjust. There was no need.

"You're hurting."

"Yes. Your point?"

"I'm not going to worsen it. I'll wait it out with you."

"Akito." I met his eyes with a serious scowl of disapproval, moving my own hips to further my point. "Move. I won't adjust otherwise. It's just getting...awkward and uncomfortable."

He seemed to contemplate this, but before that, he may deny it, but I saw that ripple of dark lust accentuate in response to the small movement I forced. He finally sighed, pulling me closer. "Fine. But if it gets to be too much-"

"Stop you. I know. Just... Move, dammit." I didn't mean to get so demanding, but it really was getting intolerable. And I knew what his body was screaming to do. Mine might be fighting it, but his certainly wasn't.

He didn't argue after that, only leisurely and cautiously continuing, inching closer to the shining penultimate. He seemed scared to at first, but once my body finally eased he became increasingly vehement, though careful not to get rough. Well, physically speaking. His breathing was another story, completely strained and ragged.

I had been surprised when he spent the energy to, what I assumed, compensate my aching by touching me, all but stopping completely until I finally crumbled, clinging to him and mentally screaming at the terrifying sensations. He didn't know, I didn't want him to. Bless his heart, he tried so hard... But he didn't realize my fear was so deeply embedded that by sending me over the edge, those forceful waves created a huge panic within me. I did enjoy the buildup, but the ultimate crash?... It wasn't the state itself, it was the way my heart pounded and I nearly lost control of my body. I hated it. And the guilt about that fact had tears building along my lids, though he thankfully didn't notice as he groaned and tensed before collapsing.

I watched him silently as he went and disposed of the 'evidence', overwhelming compunction invading my chest. He wanted me to enjoy this... And I couldn't even appreciate it the way I should. I didn't know before last night when he had first touched me that climaxes would scare me. I had never, not once, even touched myself, much less drove myself into that state... I didn't know until I was practically screaming for help in his arms, though he took the moan as one of pleasure, and I didn't have the heart to correct him. I never would. It would be my dark secret...

He rejoined me in bed, and I couldn't help latching onto him like a baby monkey. Affection took over me as dopamine flooded my veins, the chemicals also bringing along exhaustion, and with the overpowering guilt gripping my heart, I couldn't refuse it. After having just shared my first intimate moment with him, it couldn't be helped that I wanted to curl up against him and relax. His warm presence worsened my drowsiness, further provoked by his soothing strokes of his fingers through my hair. My reproach slowly dwindled... As long as he didn't know, I could get used to these tender moments that followed that rattling panic. Maybe in time I could even learn to enjoy it, but for now I found pleasure in just knowing he cared and didn't lose himself to his own enjoyment. As sleep enveloped me in its warm blanket, I felt a small smile curve the corner of my mouth.

 _Bang!_

I flinched awake, instinctively clinging to Akito tighter as my eyes refused to open to the world around me. I was still so tired, and, I found as consciousness expanded within my brain, sore. I wanted nothing more than spend an eternity in this warm bed, snuggled against his chest and feeling something I hadn't felt since I was a child. Truly content and complete.

The source of my comfort began to move, and unwilling to let him escape, I latched my arms even more firmly around him. "No... Stay..."

"We can't stay in bed all day. Especially not with those idiots obviously desperate for my attention."

"But... I'm more desperate... Stay with me..."

He chuckled, his hand smoothing over my cheek as I felt the curve of his nose press to my forehead. "Oh my, where's my voice recorder when I need it? You? Admitting your desperation for me?" He chortled again but quickly sighed, planting a kiss to my skin. "How do you feel?"

I groaned and shifted my legs, straightening and bending them as I forced myself closer to him to prevent escape. "Sore... Cold... Don't go..."

"Sore, cold, and clingy, ne?" He softly laughed. "Or should I say...cuddly?"

"Shut up..." To prove a point, I pressed my toes to his shins, immediately earning a hiss.

"God, why are your feet always so cold?"

"Because I need to be kept warm..."

"You need socks."

"That wouldn't be very sexy..."

"Ha, well... I suppose I could help you warm up." I knew that low purr...

I shook my head vigorously, though I'm sure it looked weird while I was laying. Muscle memory had me easily seeking out the curve of his neck and nuzzling against him. "No... Too sore..."

"I figured as much-"

 _Knockknockknock_!

An almost inhuman growl escaped him and I could feel the shift of his neck as his head turned towards the door.

" _What_ is it?!" He spat with such animosity I would place a large bet the vein on his forehead was throbbing. I was getting irritated myself, but my exhaustion was too potent for me to be even half as vexed. I could only let out a whiny grunt, willing whoever was out there to go the hell away.

"Akito, it's time for your checkup."

Crystals of ice immediately took over my blood as my mind switched on. Shit... Of course Hatori would need to see him. Of course it would be when we were laying in bed together completely naked after our first time... He would open the door and see me in here, and damn would it be hard to explain why I had spent the night in here, nevermind without clothing.

Akito sighed heavily with deep annoyance. "Give me a moment then. You interrupted my sleep, you can wait there until _I'm_ ready."

"Yessir."

I pulled back from the embarrassingly clingy position I had maneuvered myself into and met his steel-gray eyes. His hand moved to stroke my cheek, instantly creating waves of calm that spread through my veins. His voice dropped to a whisper, clearly being cautious not to speak loud enough the doctor could hear. "You. Get dressed and step outside. You can get to your room through the garden without being seen. No one has access to it, so if someone did catch you, they wouldn't dare say anything unless they wanted the death penalty."

"Hai."

I wasted no time scurrying out of there once my escape route was mapped out for me. I slung my feet off the bed and gathered my clothes, pulling them over my body the fastest I could ever manage. Luck had been on my side, my feet successfully slipping through the clothing without my heels catching, as they normally did when in a hurry. I briskly walked out of the room, throwing a quick glance and smile over my shoulder just before turning out of his sight, though he hadn't seen as he was in the process of pulling his own kimono back onto his body.

The garden was...in an understatement, beautiful. The grass was a rich emerald, the flowers blooming more plentifully than they had been when I first laid eyes upon this wondrous landscape. I could smell the thick scent of sakura, the odor doing wonders to ease my pounding heart as I made my way the short distance to my own room across the wooden 'patio'. Pausing as I reached for the handle to slide my door open, I turned to take in the view. Surely... He wouldn't mind if I stepped out into it for awhile. He gave me permission, no one would see me, and frankly if he expected me to be his wife he'd better realize I wasn't going to tolerate "you can't go here!"

Pacing to the nearby set of steps, my bare feet made contact with the soft grass. It was like stepping upon one of Heaven's clouds. It had been so long since I had walked barefoot through any sort of field... Not since I was 14 at the oldest. I missed the gentle tickle and feather caresses of well cared for blades. Mindful of the flowers, I adventured through the paths of the green wonderland, eventually finding a bench underneath the sakura that had been releasing its sweet scent, a small pond with koi fish nearby. Planting myself on the seat, I sighed and leaned my head back, closing my eyes and basking in the sunlight. The air felt so good on my skin, ruffling my hair as a small breeze whisked by. Had it been possible, I would've liked to freeze time so I could spend an eternity right here. The sweet, melodic tune of singing birds nearly lulled me back into sleep, but just as I felt myself slip into that dark abyss, my eyes snapped open as I nearly ran back to the house. Dammit, I forgot to feed Tenshi last night!

In dire need of a distraction, I agreed to taking one of the night shifts. I really didn't want to lay in my room all night further thinking of how... I had actually... Lost the title I had been so proud to carry this long. As I dried off and put away one of the dinner plates, a loud slam nearly resulted in a shattered dish as alarm had my arm jerking and narrowly avoiding dropping it. I whipped my head around as soon as the plate was safe on the shelf, unable to see around the corner but hearing Azumi's voice sharp in perturbation.

"You can't be here! Akito-sama himself will-"

"I don't give two shits what that fucker says!" My blood turned to ice, the feeling becoming familiar to me. I knew that infuriated voice anywhere... That hateful sound that one didn't have to be around to know literally spat out the words. "Where's that bitch?!"

"That's none of your business! Get off the estate! I'll call Akito and Hatori-"

"Go ahead! By the time they get here I'll have disfigured that ugly slut's face anyway. I don't care what happens after that."

That was it. I sure as hell was not going to just listen to this exchange any longer. I knew she was referring to me, and I wasn't going to let Azumi take anymore crap on my accord. Taking matters into my own hands, I spun around and grabbed a butcher knife from the rack. Examining it's edge to make sure the blade was sharp enough for my intent, I let the corner of my mouth curve upward in a sadistic sneer as I threw the knife into the air just enough for it to spin once before relanding in my palm.

I snickered loud enough for her to hear me, grabbing another knife before pacing around the corner. "Y'know, Yasu..." I ground the blades of the two temporary weapons together, producing a loud _shing_ as they smoothed along their equally razor edges. "You sure do have a lot of nerve. Akito-san told you to leave, so not only does your skimpy ass find its way back here, you decide to enter through the kitchen, where I have knives and plenty of other hazardous items at my disposal, and you don't even bother coming here with the pretense that you mean well. You're very open about your disdain towards the woman that Akito-san has chosen as the Lady of the esteemed Sohma clan. How, exactly, did you imagine this to play out?" I flicked my gaze up from the reflective silver in my hands to the spiteful eyes of my adversary, her scowl so defined I wondered if her face was frozen in that position.

"With your blood spilt along the floor, you dumb bitch."

"Wow, nice insult. Honestly, where'd you learn it? Grade school?"

"Oh shut up! If only one thing will come out of tonight, if it's the last thing I do, I will KILL you! And if I can't take your life, I'll take those of any future children you could have!" As she spat her nonsense, I inwardly grinned broader and broader. That's it, scream! Get Akito's attention! Direct insults at me so Azumi can alert him of what's going on. As long as I held these knives, this whore wasn't going to dare to come closer. She only had her words that her eyes revealed she hoped would lower my guard enough for her to strike. What she didn't realize was it wouldn't matter if she removed my uterus completely. She'd be doing me a favor.

"I know you think you're threatening me, but I would be thanking you if you did either of those things. No more suffering for me! Try a little harder, friend."

I lazily dragged the blade of the second knife over the first, making very clear I still had dangerous arms and any wrong move on her part could be disastrous... For her. Even from this distance, a good 30 feet away, I could see her nostrils flaring as her nose scrunched and eyes widened in abhorrence. Her pupils practically shrank to the smallest of dots possible, her shoulders rising with each of her angered breaths.

Suddenly Yasu reached into the side of her pants, my heart stopping when she pulled none other than a handgun out and aimed it straight for me, a dangerous fire of animosity consuming her eyes as they flicked with antipathy. I swallowed thickly as her eye started twitching. "Shut up! I'll put an end to you right now. You fucking big shot. You came here four months ago and completely flipped everything upside down. Akito was supposed to be mine! Then your hideous face came in and-"

A wicked sneer screwed my features as the girl's head was yanked backwards by her hair, a pale hand ripping the gun from her clutch while she was temporarily disoriented from shock. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

My guardian growled in tangible hatred as the girl began breathing heavily, her chest heaving so desperately I wondered if she was suffering an asthma attack. "A-Akito-san! I-"

"I told you to stay off of this property. You shouldn't have even been here in the first place. It was only because of your distant blood relation to that stupid cow you were even allowed within these gates." A borderline sickeningly devious grin tugged his mouth as his eyes darkened into solid black orbs. With her head still forced back, he moved the gun he had confiscated from her so it was pressed directly to her forehead. "You know too much at this point, and I'm not feeling charitable given the sight I was greeted with upon entering this room."

 **AN: Wanted to make this chapter longer, but I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough!**


	23. Chapter 22: Guardian Angel

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Writer's block and depression can really slow you down.**

It had been so long since someone peered up at him with fretful, glistening eyes. It was exhilarating, sadistic thrill coursing his veins and creating a malicious grin in his features. He kept the barrel of the gun against her putrid flesh as he continued to hold her terrified gaze. He'd blast a hole into her brains if it wasn't for the fact his woman was within eyesight... And he found himself unable to act upon his violent streak with her presence.

"You now hold the rope to the guillotine above your own head. Either you can apologize to this innocent woman and flee this manor, never to return, or..." He applied more pressure to the harlot's forehead, making his point loud and clear. "We can end this hassle right here. The choice is yours. If you leave, I promise to be far less understanding if you find your way back again, and there will be a bullet in your skull that day."

There was no doubt in his mind. This waste of flesh was going to beg him to let her leave. Afterall, she was a coward that wouldn't stand behind the words she shouted not five minutes ago. She was much too self-absorbed to care about anything other than her own wellbeing.

Much to his surprise, dark eyes narrowed at him as a crooked line revealed her teeth in a barbaric grin. "Do it, fucker. I won't rest until that bitch is dead, so save yourself time. I no longer want to be on this planet if someone like you would seriously go for a dirty, hideous outsider that leeches on your wealth."

Akito felt his lips draw back and unveil his teeth in an animalistic sneer. His brows furrowed almost painfully as his hand began shaking in pure wrath. What a vulgar, contumelious parasite to this earth. She dared not only to refer to him in such a disrespectful manner - with a gun _literally_ to her head at that! - but she also dared to defile his lady's name with ridiculous accusations?

"Very well, you revolting, lowly, hubristic swine. Your blood will be spilt along this floor, and your carcass will not be given a proper burial. Someone like you doesn't deserve such a luxury! I should throw you out to a pack of pigs!"

"Akito! Stop!" Flinching at the sudden intrusion, he barely had time to register Amethyst's voice before her small hand pried the revolver from his. "We can settle this without a casualty!" Her emerald eyes pierced into his, pleading and...remorse flicking within them with her persistence. "I don't want there to be a death caused by my name..."

"But she deserves-"

"We'll let a court decide that. Let's get her ass off this estate, get a restraining order, and go from there. I won't let you kill..." Her eyes sparkled with growing tears of desperation and sorrow, along with a trace of compassion. "Please. I don't want you to go to Hell."

The words had his eyes widening and blood stopping. Something about them struck a chord... Was it his fear, was it that she was more concerned with that than simply the notion of him taking a life, or... Was it that she truly cared about him enough to stop him from damning his own soul?

He sighed and turned away, though kept the seething woman in his peripheral as she crouched onto one knee now that she was without a weapon. "Amethyst... Your desire to save me is noble, but I'm afraid it does nothing to wipe away my past transgressions. I've been damned for years for what I've already done, so stopping me now, while valiant, is pointless."

"Akito... I-"

The elderly woman in charge of the servants made her way into his view, placing a hand on Amethyst's shoulder as she softly spoke, clearly understanding the sensitivity of the discussion. "Amethyst-chan, Hatori and I will take Yasu from here."

"Hai..."

Evergreen eyes remained locked onto his as what felt like an eternity of silence fell upon them, the only sparing of total nothingness coming in the form of the sounds of shouting and struggling as the welp was escorted out of the room, her wicked cries muddy and unclear as Akito stayed fixated on the jade pools that reflected his own eyes back to him through the transparent lens of her glasses. So much emotion swam in those orbs, he'd be lost forever if he tried to name them all. Commiseration, turmoil, faith... Why would anyone look at him like that? He couldn't understand. It hurt his brain trying! It was maddening! No matter how much he thought he began to comprehend, no matter how content he felt, it was an endless cycle. He'd always find himself confused on why she would make room in her heart for him.

"Akito, I refuse to believe that. Have you ever killed someone?" Her tone was cautious. It was obvious she knew she was treading on dangerous ground. How long would she keep marching along the treacherous soil?

"No." His voice clipped out of habit, and he inwardly slapped his forehead. He needed to be gentler with his delivery of certain phrases, especially in situations such as this.

"Stolen?"

"I have the funds to buy whatever I wish. Why would I?"

"You've never raped, you didn't give yourself up to the first person to throw herself at you, you're not as bad of a person as you think." She cupped his cheeks in her hands with a firmness that demanded he remained fixated on her. "Think about it. You allowed someone as damaged and broken as me to become close to you. You've earned my trust, which is near impossible. You-"

"You speak so well of me. I think you've forgotten the person I was when you came here." He grabbed her chin roughly and caused her hands to slowly lower, clenching onto his kimono instead. His agitation at his inability to fathom why she cared so much killed his gentler side. She needed to be reminded he had the power to be quite ruthless, and while he may handle her with deference, he was certainly not nice. "When you came here, I slapped you for talking back. I walked in on you in the bath. I took advantage of a weakness I saw in you to prove a point. Hell, you had to clean the bloodstains when other servants made a mistake. That whore was savagely injured. And that is hardly scratching the surface of what I've done." He moved his hand to trace a specific shape along her forehead with his fingernail, imagining that tell-tale scar that forever reminded him of his own doings. "Do you remember when Yuki -kun and Tohru-kun came here after they had eloped?"

"...Hai..." Her response came slow and softspoken, as though she was afraid of angering him or provoking a negative reaction. Good.

"There was a damn good reason they ran away. I specifically forbade it. A knife was lobbed at Yuki's head, and if you look closely at his face you can see the pink of the injury forever etched into his skin. Tohru was given a fractured rib. And even that didn't stop them." He placed his hand on the top of her head, trailing his fingers through her blonde tresses while avoiding her fretful stare. "I stabbed Kureno. I blinded Hatori. I've done many a horrible, heartless thing. I've accepted my damnation. You should accept it as well. You can't save everyone. I'll always be me. The blood will never be rinsed from my flesh."

"Akito..." He finally met her gaze, his own eyes widening at the solicitude he found within the green pools instead of despair. "Everyone makes mistakes. You didn't have anyone to show you otherwise. Your mother was a horrible example for you. But think of it this way. You never took a life. And you've changed since I came here. Besides..." The corners of her lips made the most minuscule tracings of a smile as her eyes softened further. "I promised I'd help you, didn't I? Changing isn't easy. But if I can overcome my fear of men, you can overcome this. I'm not giving up on you."

"You know, you..." Akito smoothed his hand from cupping her cheek to under her chin. "You're... Something else entirely. For you to have such high faith... You are either brave, or naive. Either way..." Words were failing him. This was still such a foreign concept. He'd never had someone want to be around him, never show him any sort of understanding and commitment. He had been hesitant to remind her of his malicious tendencies, but he didn't want her to have the wrong image of him in her head. If she was going to stay, he needed her to know exactly who he was and not have a false version painted by her mind. He expected, though feared, she'd leave because of the reminder. But... Instead... "You must be a guardian angel."

She chuckled lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning close to his face, after standing on her toes that is. "No. Just... Enough of an ass to understand your level of pain. Though that is a sweet sentiment." Her lips met his in a quick peck before she suddenly pulled away, walking along the floor to the two knives she had previously been holding. "We'll work on your animosity in time. For now... I'm curious. How'd your check up go? How long do you have?" Her voice was light in teasing, and he would've retorted with mockery, but the way she bent over to pick up the blades had other ideas of how to pay her back flashing through his mind. Mischievous, roguish ideas.

I really should've thought things through more before this happened. How could I have been so careless? Now I had to wash these knives _again_! I just wanted to go back to my room, give Tenshi her goodnight pets, curl up in my bed, and slip into blissful nothingness and give my tired body time to recover. But now I had two more dishes to clean... Hazardous dishes at that, so any thoughts of washing them quickly was gone. I'd wind up cutting my finger clean off!

"Well if you must know..." Before I could turn to face Akito, the unmistakable feeling of his hands on my hips had my sides flinching in reflex, even before he pulled me back against him. He leaned down by my ear, his words coming out gruff in their hushed volume. "He knows. And will probably want to check you over at some point."

"What?! What do you... What do you mean?" The words came strained and rough as I forced myself not to be affected by the way he was holding me firmly against a certain part of his body.

"I don't know the science of it, but something in my blood clearly made it obvious I had been recently... _active_. Needless to say, he went on to explain proper protection, but..." His lips found the column of neck. "I don't think we need that lecture. So I returned it with one of my own for telling that perverted mutt about matters unrelated to any of them."

"Oh, did you now?" With him momentarily distracted, I twisted out of his hold and stood straight up, closing an eye and sticking my tongue out at him when he straightened himself and playfully scowled at me. "Not tonight. Now go on." Carrying the knives to the sink, I set to work cleaning them as he followed.

"Well, his answer wasn't important. But... You might find it interesting to know that..." The gentle caress of his fingertips as he played with the back of my hair - after pulling it free of its bun - sent tingles down my spine. Not a sensual sensation, but still electric sparks caused by the touch of one's chosen partner. It was a warm and fluffy sensation, and I would've liked to melt into him if it wasn't for his next sentence. "I am very much capable of impregnating you." The knife in my hand was released instantaneously. Much to his luck. If he was about to suggest what I think he was going to... "So think twice before teasing me, or tiny holes might _accidentally_ make their way into certain rubber items." Oh how dare he?! I turned to face him, my eyes narrowing menacingly to prove I didn't find any humor in what he said.

"What the hell?! I thought you said you didn't want an heir?! And that's a, pun intended, dick move. Where's my say?!"

"I can change my mind, can't I? I thought it was every girl's dream to have a little girl of their very own."

"Not this girl. I lack the patience, pregnancy freaks me out, and I'm not that pain-tolerant. Not to mention blood makes me squeamish. So it'll be a long time before I even consider it." He had some fucking nerve! Not even married yet and he's already threatening to knock me up. Not..that that threat would go very far, because not only could I just refuse, but it'd be a difficult feat to accomplish. But still. The audacity...Well... I guess in fairness it was lighthearted jest, but it was a trigger for me. Birth scared the crap out of me, I don't have anywhere near the patience required (and if my dad was good for one thing, it was showing that lack of understanding was brutal to a child's psyche and that I would not let my kid suffer the same way), and _he_ liked to constantly remark on his desire - no, _objective_ to make me a teenage mother. Babies were the last thing I wanted to think about.

"Awww, are you one of those that secretly gushes at children but says you don't want your own to seem tough?" Damn that goading tone.

"No. Don't insult me."

His hands fell away from me and raised in surrender. "Hey, don't get testy now. I meant that in good humor."

"Just drop it. Please." I walked around him, deciding to just leave the knives in the sink for tonight. I only sought my bed. Anything else wasn't important right now.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"If you don't understand that, you must be pretty dense. You don't just threaten to get someone pregnant without taking their wants into consideration." He'd better drop it. I was a bomb ready to detonate with any further sparks.

A single sigh sounded from behind me as I padded along the floor. "Was it... Something _he_ said?"

I froze in place, my eyes widening in shock that he could guess right on the money. Until I remembered this wasn't the first time these accidental set-offs came up. Languidly I lowered my foot, easing some of my tenseness to escape riding a heavy exhale through my nose. "Hai."

"Gomen... But you know I'm not him. It's getting quite unfair. I promise you, I would never actually force you. If I was going to, I would've already. I'm nothing like him." I could hear his feet thumping on the floor behind me before possessive arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my back flush to his chest. "Forget he was ever part of your life. He was a waste of skin. You're mine now. And I am going to treat you with utmost respect and never behave like a mindless ape."

His words brought shameful tears to my eyes. I shouldn't treat him like he's that way. I shouldn't get so bothered... I crumbled in his hold, leaning against him for support and comfort. "Arigatou... Gomennasai... Gomennasai!"

"Shh. Tears are unseemly." I felt the press of a kiss to the middle of my head before the floor fell away beneath me. "Now let's get you some rest."

 **AN: Slightly deviated from the original plan (most of the story was mapped out since the first chapter) but... I don't think it will be too crucial. If I feel like I need to squeeze in the detail I omitted I'll find a place. :p**

 **Also, kudos to anyone who picked up the reference to Chapter 8 of my Fruits Basket drabbles (Slices of Life). That drabble is canon to this storyline.**


	24. Chapter 23: Gaining Understanding

**AN: Warning, suggestive content.**

 **Honestly though, if you're still reading at this point, I don't think that warning is even needed anymore! xD**

"Why don't we celebrate our birthdays together?"

Akito's ebony gaze flitted up from his sketch to meet mine, his mouth held in a perfect line and further accenting the confusion dancing in his eyes. "Eh?"

"Your birthday is the sixth. Mine's the twelfth. Why don't we spare everyone trouble and instead of two celebrations, we combined them?"

He seemed to ponder over my words a bit before a crooked grin and desire darkened his already near-black optics. "Aw, does that mean I don't get a special gift from you on my actual birthday?"

Snorting in disapproval, I rolled up the papers I asked Hatori to print off regarding Japanese wedding preparations and whacked him over the head. "Keep that filthy mind of yours out of the gutter. You're such a guy. But to answer the question, we can still celebrate, just the two of us. I just don't want to trouble everyone so soon after yours."

He snickered and rubbed his head a few times, ruffling his hair in the process, before letting out a hum and holding his chin pensively. "I suppose we could. I don't care for their fussing anyway, but they insist on it every single year. I would rather just let the day pass like any other, but holding a celebration for you in addition? It does sound efficient."

"They only fuss like that because they care about you. But I'd be a liar to say I enjoyed it myself. Then it's settled!" I flashed him a broad grin for comical effect before I returned my attention to the papers. "I'll let Azumi-san know tomorrow."

"...Where'd you get those papers?" As he spoke he pulled himself up from his laying position into a kneeling, moving closer to me as I sat cross-legged with the sheets sprawled across my bed in front of me.

"I asked Hatori to print them off."

"Ah, finally got over your embarrassment to even look at him?"

"Hey, he just took a blood sample from you. He didn't make you spread yourself out in front of him as he recited a mechanical speech, poking and prodding very personal places."

His dark aura cast an ominous cloud over the room, to the point even Tenshi's singing came to a slow stop.

"Don't remind me. That should be something only I get to see..."

I couldn't help laughing at his possessive nature and jealousy. I nudged his side with my elbow.

"It's not like I _wanted_ to. It was strictly medical, and I think I should be more upset than you. Besides... Is it not enough to be the only one to..." My face heated as I trailed off. We may have.. Done things a couple times, but it was still an embarrassing thing to talk about. I was never one for dirty talk.

"To... Be inside?" He finished for me, his amusement obvious in his lilting tone. "I suppose."

"Well, new topic." I cleared my throat, remembering something I'd been curious about since that same timeframe. "Did he ever answer why he told Shigure?"

Akito groaned, scratching the back of his neck as he tilted his head upwards. "Something about it just being something he felt he might find 'interesting'. And he _says_ he only mentioned we were seeming close and the dog blew it out of proportion, but who knows if that's true or not."

"Ah...well he does seem that type."

"He is. Let's leave it at that." He fell back on the bed again, collecting his pad and resuming his art. "So what have you decided on regarding the wedding?"

I let out a hearty sigh, fumbling through a few of the pages. "Not much yet. It's all so confusing..."

"You know, Western weddings are common here. We can just stick with those traditions."

"I thought you said you didn't know much?"

"I don't. That's about it."

"Well... I would like to keep it small-scale."

"Then it will be."

I opened my mouth to respond, but a knock on the door cut me off. Our heads turned in unison to the source of the noise. "Yes?"

"Amethyst-san, there was a package dropped off for you." Michiko's timid voice was partially muffled from the closed door, and I was positive Akito didn't understand a word she said. But... A package for me? From who?

"There was?" I scooted to the edge of the bed and stood, fixing my kimono before moving my feet in front of the other until I was in front of the barrier.

"Hai." The shoji door slid with ease and revealed the shy girl to my eyes, a small parcel cradled in her hands. Her head was angled slightly downward, a faint blush darkening her cheeks. "Azumi-san said to bring it to you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." I smiled warmly at her, taking the package from her without breaking eye contact. I knew how to handle self-effacing girls, having been one myself until circumstances forced me to change into the bitch I was now. "Have a good day, Michiko-san."

"Y-you too! Arigatou!" She bowed respectfully before scurrying off, and I could tell from the hunch of her shoulders and tilted head she was trying to escape what was an uncomfortable situation for her. I snickered in good-nature, a sudden wave of nostalgia hitting me and arousing flashbacks of when I escaped in similar manners.

"So what is it?"

Closing the door as I turned back towards Akito, I finally looked down at the sender's address and opened my mouth to answer... Only to completely freeze up at the location inscribed there. If seeing _him_ at the mall a couple months ago wasn't bad enough...

"You okay?" I could hear the shift of the comforter as he maneuvered himself, but the rest of the world was tuned out. What the fuck... Ice reigned over and claimed my blood. "Hey."

"Gomen. Just... What the hell is she doing sending me stuff? How does she even know where I live?!" Heat conquered my face as blind rage set fire to my frozen veins, my hands trembling against the package. My thumbs tightened so hard I expected them to puncture holes in the cardboard.

"Who?" Fingers curled around my shoulder, jarring me from my narrowing world and revealing how close Akito had gotten without my realizing. I glanced at him quickly before staring back down at the cursed box.

"That bitch that abandoned me."

"For someone she just met?"

"That's the one." I sneered down at the package in my grasp so fervently a bystander might expect it to combust. Which would've been 100% okay with me. Whatever was in here was sure to piss me off.

"Just throw it away. Who cares what that dumbass has to say or send you? Especially after this long." I snorted, half in amusement and half in anger.

"I would very much like to right now, but my guilty conscience would never allow it. I would go fishing it out later." As I spoke, I flipped the box over and dragged my thumb nail down the middle of the tape. In times like this, growing out long fingernails really came in handy. Though... The scraping nearly had my blood boiling over - sometimes I just could not handle certain sounds.

Almost ripping the box apart accidentally from the force my anger forced into my coaxing fingers, I found the box to be full of paper. Notebook paper, clearly written on. I growled and pulled one of the notes out, holding the package between my elbow and side as I unfolded the flimsy sheet.

Her emerald eyes scrutinized the paper in her hands, her fingers tightening harder as seconds passed. Her brows furrowed, the corner of her mouth retracted and revealed the side of her teeth, her nose scrunched. Before Akito could so much as open his mouth to question what was bothering her so, the box had flown across the room and loudly collided with the floor, paper scattering and fluttering about the room.

"That stupid bitch! If she thinks a half-assed apology to lift her guilt because she found out I was right is going to work, she can kiss my ass!" As the words fell from her lips, her feet impacted with the tatami beneath her in angered stomps, and if he squinted, he swore he could see the steam above her head. "'Oh, I shouldn't have ignored you. I've been feeling bad so I wanted to apologize and let you know I don't talk to him anymore!' Is that really supposed to make me forgive her and welcome her back with open arms?! She only wants me to be her friend since it didn't work out with her apparent best friend ever! If she actually cared, she would've been there when I was on the verge of suicide, knife in hand and all, not gotten angry because I was, for the first time ever, not babying her because she was a little sad!"

Clearing his throat, Akito approached her slowly, laying his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down." Her muscles tensed beneath his fingertips, but he knew she wasn't going to retort or turn on him. Leaning down beside her ear, he moved his arms around her middle. "She's just a moron who couldn't appreciate what she had. But lucky me. I wouldn't have been able to claim you otherwise. Forget that ungrateful roach. We can just burn the letters and pretend she doesn't exist, can't we?"

A rough exhale was her response before she eased ever so barely into his hold. "Easier said than done. Now that my parents gave her my address - the one before I came here - I'll never be free. Maybe I should run away somewhere else-"

He clamped his arms tighter around her, growling assertively and tucking his nose against her neck. "No. You're not going anywhere. We'll just tell the postal service to return all mail sent from that amoeba." Like hell was he going to just let her pack up and go! She was his, he hers. He was not willing to lose her, the one and only person to breach his armor of superiority. He would be lost without her, and more importantly, he worried about her own wellbeing. She would be the type to work two or three jobs and live in a cheap little apartment. Who would protect her?

"I'm just going to be trouble for you. I'll just leave."

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Spinning her around to face him, he met her bewildered stare with a hard scowl. "Why must you be so difficult? We'll ignore that vermin's mail and carry on as we have been. I'm not going to lose you over something as small as this."

Green eyes flickered and blinked as she held his gaze, and he could almost see his words soak into her brain before her head tilted down, a surrendering 'hn' sounding in her throat. Releasing her from his hold, he spun on his heel to walk out. "Come on. We need birdseed." More like a distraction, he mused to himself. She didn't vocalize a response, but the rhythmic footsteps from behind him told him she wouldn't argue.

It didn't surprise him when she wandered off to look at the birds in the glass cages after she had handed him the bag of seed. This was the first time he'd seen the units stocked, and as soon as they walked in the door, he knew she heard their chirping by the way her eyes lit up and drifted to the source. He sighed, thankful for the near empty status of the facility as he approached her. The brightness in her eyes had dimmed, instead replaced by a sorrowful pity as she watched the small parakeets eat and peck at each other. A demure sigh escaped parted lips after a few long seconds.

"Do you ever feel bad for birds - or any animal - trapped in a pet store? They're forced to share a tiny living space with numerous others. They don't get played with. They have no room to spread their wings wide and exercise. They walk in their own and others' mess... And then they watch countless people walk in. Some will watch them and talk to them, get their hopes up, 'yes! I finally found a home!' Just to have that dream ripped away when they laugh and walk out of the door without them... And then they're stuck here, never promised they'll find a loving home where they can be themselves. Never knowing what it's like to be treated like a family member and not just an item to sell... It's truly sad." There was a forlornness, a melancholy about her tone that drove a stake through his heart. He couldn't lie, he didn't feel for the birds themselves. They were only small mindless animals. But to see how well she cared for them, how sad it made her to position herself in their talons... Even he found his mood shot and dragged down. "If I could, I'd take all of them home. Give all of them names. Love them. Play with them. Find out what their favorite treats are. I wonder what sad stories are behind these guys... Some might have happy, but Tenshi certainly didn't, and I know she isn't the only one." She laid an arm across the glass, resting her forehead on it as she poked a finger on the opposite hand through the bars of the small opening in the glass on the bottom, allowing one of the small budgerigars to nibble on her nail. "When I found her, oh... Five years ago I guess, she was the only one in the store. I remember being transfixed by her beautiful white feathers. Not a speck of color anywhere, like a pure angel. I felt sorry for her, being there all alone. One of the employees said she had been for weeks and if she didn't find a home soon, they'd have to put her down. Her foot was badly injured from an attack when she was still with the breeder. Her brothers and sisters would constantly rip out her feathers, bite her, and her own mother tried to kill her when she hatched because she was the runt. When I heard that story, my heart broke. And at that time, I was still so stone cold from what had happened to me, feeling sympathy was very rare for me. But... I couldn't leave her there. I didn't have any means of caring for her then. Just a small little apartment, no cage or anything. And financially, it would make things hard to invest in those things. Yet I just couldn't leave her! So I left the store, promising myself to come back shortly before they closed and if she hadn't sold, I would give her a home. And well, I guess what happened after is self-explanatory." She scratched the green budgie's cheek, the bird closing its eyes before a blue one waddled over and pecked it, demanding a turn of the girl's attention and coaxing a sad yet understanding smile to form on her lips. "She was my little angel from the start. As soon as I brought her home and tried to put her in her cage, she kept scooting up my arm. No matter how many times I tried, she'd make her way onto my shoulder. When I gave up, she nuzzled against my neck and just stayed there for a good while. That was the first time I had felt any sort of unconditional love in a long time, and I cried. We needed each other."

Akito didn't know what to say in response. Lots of things suddenly made sense. Why she named the bird what she did, why she was so attached. Although he wanted badly to say more, only an acknowledging 'hn' formed in his throat. The girl cleared her own and straightened, retracting her finger from the cage and forcing a smile onto her face as she turned to him.

"Gomen. That's enough sadness for today! And... I know it isn't too important. I tend to go off on tangents a lot, feel free to stop me anytime." A quiet but forced laugh escaped her as she turned to walk away, not without casting a final glance at the small flighted animals.

"No." He paced after her, his longer legs making catching up easy. "I found it interesting. It certainly explains why you care so deeply for her."

"That's an understatement, but..." A genuine smile replaced the feigned, a tenderness in her eyes as she peered up at him. "I'm glad you understand now." A blush spread over her cheeks as she timidly looked away. "Ano... Can we go to the mall after this?"

Akito snickered as he placed the bag on the counter, answering the cashier's usual questions before he replied to the request. "What for?"

"I want to buy something."

"What?"

"I'm not telling you yet."

"And why not?- arigatou." He bowed his head and took the bag and receipt, following Amethyst out of the store towards the car- but not without an accidental, though he won't complain, quick glance at her hips that her ponytailed hair brushed along with each step.

"Because."

"Not an answer."

"You'll get it later."

He chuckled to himself. He would tease 'more condoms?' If it wasn't for the fact that only one out of the entire box had been used, and she hadn't shown any interest since that first night. "Alright. I'm holding you to that."

"Fine with me."

Before he had even gotten out of the car, blonde hair was flailing in the wind as she bolted inside. A stroke of anger flooded through him at this obvious attempt to get away from him, but he quickly swallowed it down. He knew she'd be back, and he knew she had something she was clearly planning. He had to just sit and wait... Though if she took longer than twenty minutes, he'd go in after her. After the last mishap, he wasn't sure he was comfortable with her being in the mall alone. But at the same time, she was capable of handling herself if the situation demanded it... So, he settled himself back into the car seat, exhaling heavily. He could go in and shop for himself, but a look out of the glass of the window chased away that idea. Way too many... _Insects_. Vile trash acting like a herd of donkeys as they entered and exited. It was June. Tourist season was upon Japan as college students and other Americans flooded in on vacation. He'd rather sit in boredom with the company of Hatori as he waited for the girl to finish.

A mad blush would not leave my face as I walked down the halls of the mall back towards the entrance. I had hidden the bag safely in my purse, but just knowing what I was walking out with... Shame would've overtaken me, but I had to remind myself. Akito deserved something for dealing with my bullshit all the time and listening to my stupid stories. For being patient and not pushing sex after I gave myself to him. He'd been very respectful of the fact I wasn't ready to do it again, and that was more than I could've ever asked. He truly was a gentleman. Who would've thought?

Pushing the door open, I was caught off-guard at how easy it was to-

"Son of a-!" I collided with someone's chest and caused them to falter on their feet, nearly stumbling backwards before firm hands grabbed my waist and steadied us... Familiar hands.

"Geez, woman. That much in a rush to get back to me?" Akito! Though I liked his teasing, two could play at that game.

"You ass! You're the one who was chasing after me, despite your fear of 'germs'." I walked around him, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him along for a couple seconds until he began following on his own.

"Well if your cute little butt would've hurried up, I wouldn't have to search you out."

"Ohhh, you think it's cute, ne?"

"...I meant to say slow... But yes."

I couldn't help laughing as we got back into the car. As Hatori pulled out, I leaned closer to Akito to whisper into his ear.

"After I throw these clothes in the wash and bathe, meet me in my room."

My hands shook as I brushed out my damp hair. I was nervous. Wasn't the first time, but now I had the... _Things_ on top of it. They'd been washed properly, of course, but as I sat with my secret concealed by my robe, I wondered if I should abandon this little scheme of mine.. No! I had to overcome this anxiety! I would never get anywhere if I let my nerves get to me about everything... And I wanted to do this for Akito. With everything he does, he deserves it. But that didn't stop my heart from pounding, or my breathing from becoming shallow. Especially as I finished my last preparations before exiting the room. I could only hope... He does like this little surprise.

Akito waited patiently on her bed. Though he was positive she would be far from pleased, he helped himself to look through her photo albums she had sitting on a shelf. There was a girl with black hair in several of the pictures of her, and he could only assume it was the same whore that betrayed her. An irritation he'd never felt before ignited within his chest now that he knew what she looked like and could put a face to the actions. Truly... She was an ugly person, inside and out. But as far as the woman of his affections... She wasn't necessarily an ugly duckling, seeing as she was still rather cute in her younger years, but her appearance had changed drastically. He doubted if it was truly her in the pictures, but the hair color was nearly identical and he knew her eyes anywhere. As he flipped through the pages, a certain group photo snagged his attention and held it prisoner. It was her with an older couple and young girl... Her family? Squinting, he held the book closer for more thorough examination. If that was her mother, it was clear who she took after. Hair, eye color, head shape... She was a spitting image! But looking at her father, he could tell when she was a child, she more strongly resembled him in facial features. He wondered... Did she ever hear of these resemblances? Was she ashamed of them?

The door sliding open had him flinching in shock, instinctively closing the book like a child that had been caught eating candy when they weren't allowed. "Okay, I'm ba- what are you doing?"

"Looking at your pictures."

"Why?" Amethyst didn't sound angry. If anything, she seemed almost... Happy. Maybe relieved. He watched her walk across the room and grab the bird's cage, carrying it out onto the engawa.

"Because I can."

"Ass." She slid the door closed, and her entire face turned red as a tomato as she fidgeted with the edges of her kimono. But... What was she uncomfortable about? Why'd she take the bird out?

"So why'd you want me to come in here?"

"Um... Well..." She swallowed thickly before... Before... "I was just... Thinking maybe we could..." He stared as her fingers untied her robe in a painfully slow manner, his hand subconsciously pushing the photo album onto the floor and out of the way. "Y'know..." The silk fell from her shoulders, pooling on the floor at her feet, and his jaw slackened almost to the point of dropping, but he managed to catch himself. Now he saw exactly what she bought at the mall, and the articles of clothing had his own feeling much too heavy and hot instantly, and too tight in a certain place. "I... Want _you_."

 **AN: Fun fact. Amethyst was given my birthday, and when I found out months ago that Akito was canonly a cancer like me, I knew I had to have their birthdays close together. It's just a fun concept to me and it worked out perfect! c': I referenced this back in the beginning when he snooped through her medical file, if anyone remembers.**


	25. Chapter 24: That'll Leave a Mark

**AN: If anyone cares for it, the scene following the end of the last chapter can be found in Chapter 3 of PE Extras. It's M-rated for a reason, so be warned.**

 **So sorry for the delay. I've been sick off and on for about two months, which worsened my already bad writer's block.**

 **Also, thank you to the recent anon for your words! It truly means a lot you like this story! ;w; I'm not sure if Amito is a name you go by or if it was your pairing name for Amethyst and Akito, but I like it! :p Very catchy.**

 **And of course a huge thank you to Killer Disco Queen -er... The Bloody Red Queen of Angst, I mean - for being an unrelenting beam of support, both for this story and me in general. I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you. Thank you for your limitless kindness and patience.**

 **Another theme for Amethyst is Hurricane by Thirty Seconds to Mars.**

 **Warning. Mild violence and gore.**

How did he get here? What did he do to deserve _this_ hell? This... This was true suffering. An unjust punishment. And here he thought he was beginning to make amends and compensate for his previous actions. But this sanction just wasn't fair. Already he could feel the sweat of fatigue forming on his brow, his exhaustion setting flames to his lungs as they fought to absorb and release oxygen and carbon dioxide in even breaths. He was going to die. He already knew it. This was the end of him.

And she had only tried on two.

Akito swallowed thickly for what had to have been the fiftieth time, lifting his bottle to his lips and taking another drink of the cold water to soothe some of his aching. He currently sat in a very uncomfortable chair in a dressing room, his obsidian orbs locked onto the stall door his wife-to-be was inside. She had had the _wonderful_ idea to drag him along on this expedition, demanded his opinion of every single one of those skimpy...oh-so revealing outfits that barely managed to hold her breasts from spilling out. She had gone in with at least ten... He was only a fifth done. He was thankful he had given in to her request for him to choose out his own swimwear earlier ("Why am I not surprised? Solid black tank top and solid black swim trunks. Starting to think you might be emo. You're going to get hot.") for he now had a pile to sit on his lap and hide the evidence of how...agonizing this experience was.

"Okay, what do you think of this one?" The click of the lock was immediately succeeded with the door swinging open. "I quite like it."

Glancing up from the swimsuit, I nearly burst into laughter, but my embarrassment was too great and overruled it. Though I could tell he was doing his best to keep a straight face, I caught the red in his cheeks and the way his eyes were fixated on my bust. I did have to cut the poor guy some slack. He was only male, and I had been forcing him to look at me practically in underwear. But... He was just going to have to deal with it.

"I don't see the difference between it and the others. They're all the same to me, just different colors." This response came dry and uninterested.

"This one has the fabric hanging down from the middle though. I've always liked that touch, it's pretty. And it's my favorite color." I looked down at the garment to observe the rich eggplant color in the lighting, habitually running my hands over my breasts to smooth out the fabric... Temporarily forgetting I had an audience until it was too late. He cleared his throat and I could hear him shifting in his seat.

"Then get that one. It's your swimsuit. You choose it."

I tilted my head side to side, contemplating over the rationality of his suggestion. Only..

"Well... It's the most expensive-"

"So? Get it. Unless we're talking thousands, I told you it's hardly a concern. Get what you want, and let's go." That harsh tone was sneaking into his voice, causing me to instinctively flinch and take a step back. What was his problem? Out of nowhere too.

"Fine. You could lose the damn attitude though." Turning on my heel, I slipped back into the stall, slamming the lock in place and loosening the tie on the back of my swimsuit's top. Akito was silent. I either pissed him off or left him without a response. I couldn't care less. He needed to drop the sass over the stupidest things. He was acting like a child.

"...sumimasen..." In the process of guiding my jeans back over my legs, I froze in place. Was he... Actually apologizing? Ha, so what I said did sink in.

"It's fine. Just I don't know what's got your panties in a wad. Forgive me for wanting to pick something you'd like too."

There was a brief pause, though I could make out the roughness of a stifled groan. "Don't say that..."

...what? What was wrong with what I said? "Why not?"

"Just don't - I don't want to know you're specifically looking to please me."

What the _fuck_?! What was his damn problem, what was wrong with that?

"And why would that be?" Pulling my ponytail out of the back of my collar, I adjusted my hair in the mirror. "Don't tell me somehow that offends you, prick." Gathering the clothes I'd tried on in my arms, I glanced around the tiny room one last time to ensure I hadn't left anything.

"Well... No. Not quite." Why did he always have to be so cryptic? He was nearly as bad as when I had first met him.

I scoffed and unhooked the latch, opening the door to step out. "Then what's the deal-"

My lips clamped together. If his facial expression didn't make the problem clear enough, his tightly crossed legs did. A snicker of sadistic humor nearly made its way through my mouth, but I managed to catch it in my nose, instead releasing a snort. His pained mien only twisted more as his lips curled back and revealed teeth in a disgruntled grimace, and I could see the shifting of his muscles and the fabric in his grasp as his fist clutched the cloth more tightly.

"It's not funny, woman."

"It is to me." Walking over to the provided bin, I dropped the swimsuits I'd decided against into the basket, taking advantage of my back being to him to let a wicked grin curve across my face. "You're the one who needs to learn how to control yourself."

"You're the one who was dressing in next to nothing. Unless you're trying to say you'd rather I didn't feel attracted to you."

Damn him. "Well no, buuut... You could learn to control it in public. You're not getting anything here. Not that you'll always get something."

"Now you're just being mean." I could hear the suffering, the longing in his voice, but it did little to persuade me into anything. I had too much self respect to do anything public, not to mention it was just revolting to do so. That sort of thing was private.

"I think you mean preserving our dignity." Switching gears before he could retort, I fished my wallet from the abyss of my purse. "Want me to go buy you an oversized shirt? It'll prevent you from-"

"No. It's already...lessening... But. I do think a nice glass of grape juice would do me wonders when we go back."

Casting him an unamused glance, I examined his features for any sign of jest. Scrunching my nose and scowling, I shook my head slowly. "Wine is the last thing you need."

The corner of his mouth curved the opposite direction I expected as he leaned forward with his elbow on his knee, his chin resting on his palm.

"Oh, I didn't mean for me."

Quirking an eyebrow at him, I stared him down in a daring manner, holding my tongue knowing my silence would speak louder than any words my brain could conjure. I watched that cocky smirk slowly fade into an uneasy grimace over the next couple minutes, his hand twitching slightly as he straightened in his seat. "My... That's a scary look."

Cocking my head a little to the left, I cast my own smirk his way. "You know... We have an automatic banana slicer in the kitchen. It's the perfect size for-"

"Can I help you two find anything?" A sweet and energetic... Obviously forced, retailer tone... Voice interrupted my threat just as the horror flashed in Akito's eyes as realization dawned on him. I turned to the sales associate with my own mock-genuine smile and sweetened my words as well as I could.

"Oh no thank you, we're just looking and seeing what we like."

"Okay! Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you!" I watched with a kind smile as she turned to walk away, only once she was hidden behind all of the clothing racks turning back to pale-skinned Akito with my face shifting into a roguish sneer. "Be a good boy, okay?" Ruffling his hair before spinning on my heel, I walked towards the checkout. "Now come on. I want to go home and get this swimsuit washed and take a shower."

Unbeknownst to her, Akito's vexingly raging hormones had him unable to control where his eyes drifted. Though he did grow irritated when the strands would strew over him in her sleep, he was thankful for her hair's length at this particular moment, for no doubt that heat would return and make walking uncomfortable, to say the very least. Clearing his throat in an attempt to distract himself, he paced quick enough to reach her side before she noticed where his gaze was focused. Though he liked to tell himself he was above baser instinct, he couldn't deny he was a male. And as such, his body craved relief from its burgeoning needs. But... He had to be stronger than it. He was a human, not an animal. He was in control.

After a quick stop for new bottles of water, the girl finally showed him mercy and made for the exit, the stress of being in such a crowded place finally lifting from his shoulders. Finally he could breathe! Finally they could go home- until she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Groaning in the back of his throat as his eyes rolled of their own accord into the back of his head, he turned in her direction. "What now?"

Unexpectedly, her eyes and attention were not on him. Instead, she was staring wide-eyed to the side, a distance in those green orbs he hadn't seen in a long time, and only when she was deeply thinking on something. Something...painful. Moving his feet so he faced her, he reached a hand out to jar her from this trance. "What's wrong with y-" Before he could make contact with her shoulder, she stepped forward, her facial expression so far away it was as though she'd been possessed, or at the very least, whisked away to another planet. Seeing no other alternative, he finally followed her line of sight, finding nothing ahead of her - aside from... A bird? Flicking his gaze back to hers, it became clear this flighted creature was the current recipient of her attention. But why? It was just an ordinary sparrow hopping around. Why was she so enthralled?

A movement of her arm drew Akito's gaze downward to her hand as she unscrewed her water bottle, not once removing her concentration from the bird. What was she...

He watched in silence as she slowly inched forward, a carefulness he doubted he himself could ever be capable of. He lacked the patience to move so languidly. Gradually, she lowered to her knees, gaining the returned attention of the sparrow as its feathers fell closer to its body in clear wariness. Akito felt that ever-familiar agitation creeping along his spine at this...unfathomably ridiculous waste of time over a stupid bird, but... At the same time, intense fascination had him keep watching, unable to tear his gaze away. Amethyst always had a reason for things she did, even if that reason isn't clarified until way later. Nothing is pointless when it comes to her. So even when she started lowly cooing nonsense to the creature about how she wouldn't hurt it, he simply observed.

What he didn't expect was her to remove the cap of her drink and pour a small stream directly onto the asphalt. And she complained about wasting money.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

No response. She remained fixated only on the animal... That took a few precarious steps her way before backtracking out of fear.

"Come on, it's okay." Her voice was softer and more tender than he could've imagined. Even more surprising, the bird drew closer, bobbing its head forward in caution as it did so. Akito's head automatically tilted to the side as he watched this small scene unfold before him. Eventually the animal was close enough his woman could hold the bottle down at just enough of an angle a thin river trickled out, the creature drinking greedily as its eyes remained tracked on her features. It wasn't until it had its fill and flown off that she stood, the cap back on the bottle, and stared in the direction the bird left in. Deciding now was the best time to grab her attention before it drifts again, he cleared his throat and drew closer to her.

"Giving birds your water now, hm?"

"Tch." She shook her head before tilting it to look up at him. "The poor thing was thirsty. I wasn't going to just leave it like that."

"And how do you know that?"

A forlorn film conquered her eyes as her brows curved, her gaze falling. "It was circling a water fountain, trying to get water from the small puddles. You can...call me stupid if you want but... I can't help but take pity on helpless animals." He opened his mouth to interject, for he didn't see it as stupid, but she continued. "Think about it. If we humans get thirsty, we can go home or go buy a drink somewhere. But animals... They can't. They'll suffer until they find fresh water somewhere, which can't always be easy. And birds are so smart. I'm willing to bet that sparrow has watched several humans come and get a drink from the fountain, some...probably shooed him away when he was trying to so they could get a drink. He knew it was a water source, he knew it was right there... But he doesn't have the strength to press the button. Imagine how torturous that must be. To be desperate, have what you need right there at your fingertips, but totally inaccessible and no one will help you. I've taken it on myself to help any animal, especially birds, that seems thirsty or hungry. Even if I have to go without, these innocent souls need someone to take care of them and help." Even with her head downcast, the Head could see the building wetness of tears along her bottom kid. She was something else entirely.

Sighing, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Listen. I don't find that stupid. I think it shows your strength if you can imagine yourself in their place and give up your own needs for them. You have a large heart, plain and simple." Releasing her chin, he cupped both of her cheeks in his hands. "It's part of why I lo-... I fell for you. You stand up for yourself, but you have a kind soul. Such a rare find in today's world." Pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead, he didn't give her a chance to reply. As soon as he removed his lips from her skin, he walked in the direction of the parking lot, not at all comfortable with the subject at hand and aching for an escape. "Now let's go get you a shower."

Making my way to the kitchen with my wet hair brushed and pulled back into a loose ponytail, I nearly collided straight into Yuki as I turned the corner in my quest for a drink. The silver haired man had been talking with Tohru, and... That same blonde teenage boy I'd seen on occasion walking around, the one who had welcomed me here on that fateful day months ago. Scrambling backwards in an attempt to reground my feet, my mouth fell open, the taste of a swear swelling on my tongue as I failed to steady myself, nearly colliding with the wall nearest to me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I braced myself for painful impact, my tumbling stopped by something clutching onto my wrist to bring my body to a halt.

"Amethyst-san! Gomennasai! You should be more careful, you could hurt your head and that wouldn't be good!" Recognizing the boy's voice as he spoke, I opened my eyes as I righted my footing.

"Ah- arigatou." Bending in a respectful bow, I had to reason with myself not to let my bodily needs affect me. I might be thirsty, but he hadn't done anything to irk me so it'd be wrong to tell him I can take care of myself. Besides... I was sure it was just the embarrassment. Looking back up and meeting his brown eyes, I smiled warmly. "I was thinking... I don't even know your name." Akito did say I should learn everyone's name, but my social awkwardness made that a difficult task. I couldn't just go around 'yo, name?', but it was rare for me to interact with anyone else. I needed to seize this opportunity.

"I'm Momiji! I guess I forgot to mention it before, sorry about that..." If this boy could sprout large, animal-like ears, they'd be angled downwards, I was sure of it. The look on his face as he averted his gaze to the wooden floor, his lip pouting just a little in its ashamed frown, his eyes twinkling and dark with shame, perfectly painted how guilty he felt. But... Why? He hadn't actually done something wrong!

Conjuring up a quick distraction, I forced a small laugh to add a lighthearted feel to my words. "Oh, it's okay! We've never had much opportunity to speak! So... Did you graduate this year? Do you have any colleges picked out?"

The instantaneous shift in his expression to an extremely exuberant, wide sparkly-eyed grin would've thrown me for a loop had I not been familiar with Akito's own mood swings, as well as my own. "Oh no! I graduated four years ago! I finished my college already!"

What the shit?! How...how did he graduate a year before me? He couldn't be over 17, could he? My face must've bespoke my shock, if Yuki's clearing his throat and speaking was any indication.

"Momiji is 21. He was a year behind Tohru and me, which would put him a year ahead of you."

I...I couldn't even process it. He looked so young! And his mannerisms weren't what I'd expect from someone his age, he was too full of energy and peppy. Though... Thinking on this made me ponder...was he trying to hide something? Or did he have a rough childhood? People that energetic usually had a reason for being that way, and it wasn't that they were happy.

"Ah- sumimasen. I truly thought you were still in high school, please forgive my misunderstanding." My embarrassment threatened to stall my tongue, and forcing my words out led me to bumble and ramble. It was like word vomit, as much as I hated that phrase. I truly felt like I was spewing nonsense.

"It's okay! Most people do! I think it's funny and even sweet!" That cheerfulness... It didn't match the frown hidden within his grin. I knew what that ever-slight downward curve meant. He was hiding his own pain.

After some idle chit-chat, I finally managed to make it into the kitchen- only to freeze in place. My heart stopped, the oxygen in my lungs turning to ice and solidifying the organs, my stomach dropped. Everything in the room faded into black and white, becoming unfocused everywhere but in one place. Or rather, on one person. How could he...? I fucking...I warned him! Why...

Dark, lifeless obsidian eyes finally met mine as his head turned to me, and though they quickly melted into panic and pleading, shining with their obvious fret, the image of Akito's pale skin splattered in crimson drops was forever burned into my mind. The image of my to-be-husband with a blade on his hand, a lifeless body at his feet as he stared at me with murderous eyes. As water flooded my eyes, I couldn't care less to even try to make out the identity of the poor victim. Just... Why- what caused him to snap? And he knew I wouldn't tolerate it... Did I do something at the mall to drive him to the point he didn't care anymore? Either way, he had to know... This... This was not something I would overlook or forgive. This was a deal breaker, to be as simple as possible.

"Amethyst... Please- it's not what you think."

 **AN: The bird scene is heavily based on my own feelings of animals in need of water. I cry watching videos of cockatoos trying to turn on water fountains, it's just so sad to me. :c**

 **The exchange with Momiji was planned since Amethyst came to the Honke, so I'm so glad I finally managed to reach this scene lol. It's been killing me. You should know by now, no details are ever random or without purpose. :p I have a fierce love of stories or games with lore the reader/player/viewer has to uncover piece by piece for themselves.**

 **Not proofread at the time of posting, so I'll go back and edit anything later on!**


End file.
